


Your Wonderwall

by Yayosh



Category: august - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayosh/pseuds/Yayosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Un tatoué qui casse des mines de crayon sur du papier blanc.<br/>Il ne réagit pas lorsqu'on le traite de fils de pute.<br/>Il aime la peau douce des femmes.<br/>Il s'écorche avec de l'encre.</p>
<p> Un écorché qui use de sa plume sur des feuilles fanées.<br/>Il vous regarde avec ses yeux noirs.<br/>Il aime les peaux mal rasées.<br/>Il ne s'aime pas.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un tatoué qui casse des mines de crayon sur du papier blanc.  
> Il ne réagit pas lorsqu'on le traite de fils de pute.  
> Il aime la peau douce des femmes.  
> Il s'écorche avec de l'encre.
> 
> Un écorché qui use de sa plume sur des feuilles fanées.  
> Il vous regarde avec ses yeux noirs.  
> Il aime les peaux mal rasées.  
> Il ne s'aime pas.

Premier fragment 

«  _la rencontre_  »

 

Il n'était pas à sa place. Ambiance caliente. Le bar puait la transpiration et la bière irlandaise. Des rires alcoolisés, les visions floutées et des mains moites qui se rencontrent. Ambiance caliente et bon enfant. Quelques beaufs qui montent sur les tables, gueulant au monde qu'ils sont rois d'un royaume n'existant que dans leurs esprits embrumé. Filles aux longs cheveux secouant leurs poitrines au rythme de la musique spanish, roulant des r interminables et riant en contact de la bière versé sur leurs épaules nues.  
   
Il n'était pas à sa place. Assis à la table la plus rapproché de la sortie, profitant du courant d'air que laissait passer les allées et venues des passants boiteux et impatients. Les yeux rivés sur son pichet de bière vidé  par sa gourmandise de devenir lui aussi un beauf, roi d'un royaume inventé de toutes pièces. Il évita du mieux qu'il pouvait les deux corps en face de lui, s'enlaçant, s'embrassant langoureusement. Ambiance caliente, un peu moins bon enfant.  
   
Il n'était pas à sa place. Dérivant ses yeux sur la foule, jonglant entre ces visages plus inconnus les uns que les autres, surfant sur la longue chevelure brune de son amie qui collait un garçon bien trop suffisant pour elle, s'arrêtant sur cette silhouette repéré depuis bientôt une heure, assis au bar, s'attardant sur l'encre gravé sur sa peau et sa barbe naissante, ses rides apparentes aux coins de ses yeux lorsqu'il riait, sûrement à cause de l'alcool, certainement pas grâce à cette serveuse au décolleté vertigineux.  
   
Il n'était pas à sa place mais ne se sentait pas d'en trouver une autre. L'idée de retrouver son appartement vide ne le séduisait pas tant que ça. Il s'attarda trop longtemps dans la contemplation de ce garçon qui tourna la tête vers lui. Tel un enfant, il dériva le regard vers le couple en face de lui avant de piquer un far, le nez dans son pichet vide. Il aurait pu parier sa vie, c'était bien lui, le mec de l'autre soir.  
   
Il n'était pas à sa place mais ce visage légèrement familier ne lui donnait aucune raison de partir.  Il n'y avait qu'un regard échangé, une étrange impression et un merci hurler à son intention, restant silencieux dans son mutisme nocturne. Ils ne s'étaient croisé qu'une fois avant ce soir, Mickael n'avait jamais espéré le revoir, par indifférence ou par surdité de ses pensées divaguantes.  
   
 **\- Hola mi amorrrrrrr !**  
   
Une grande femme aux formes généreuses et à la crinière sauvage s'avança vers le solitaire à la bière vidé. Joanna. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, se réfugiant sous son épaule, rabâchant à quel point les mecs étaient de sales machos, débattant sur ses idées féministes. « Les femmes ont bien plus de couille  que les hommes ! » finit-elle par hurler, attirant l'attention du couple en face d'eux qui la regardèrent un tiers de seconde avant de retourner à leurs préoccupations langoureuses.  
   
 **\- Tu sais où est Ed ?**  
   
Avait-elle demandé, s'affalant un peu plus sur le garçon qui sentit la moiteur de son corps contre le siens. Il fit mine que non, il n'avait vu qu'une fois l'homme qui devait fêter ses 24 ans. Ed, le mec un peu gros mais bon fêtard, Ed son ami d'enfance avec qui il avait gardé contact plus par politesse qu'autre chose, Ed qui n'était rien au lycée, Ed qui est devenu patron de ce bar. Ed qui doit sûrement être en train de sniffer un rail dans la réserve, se consolant avec la drogue, parce qu'il pouvait l'avoir elle mais pas elles, les petites minettes à son bar qui s'étaient invités pour l'ambiance et non pour la personne organisant cette fête.  
   
 **\- Tu le connais ?**  
   
Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il le fixait, encore. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son amie la regardait avec un sourire en coin.  
   
 **\- Non.**  
   
Elle se décolla de son corps , se débarrassant de ses cheveux lui collant au front.  
   
 **\- Tu aimerais le connaitre ?**  
   
Il ne put s'empêcher de basculer la tête en arrière, devinant très bien où la fille voulait en venir. Il ne répondit pas, passant une main sur son visage fatigué. Elle hocha la tête, il agita la sienne négativement.  
   
 **\- Tu viens prendre une bière avec moi ?**  
 **\- Ok.**  
   
Elle ne perdit pas une seconde et lui pris le bras, le tirant jusqu'au bar, se faufilant entre les corps mouillé d'une sueur autre que la leur. Il ne fut même pas surpris lorsqu'elle prit place à côté du garçon du bar, Mickael ne releva pas, s'assurant d'afficher une totale indifférence sur son visage. Son amie cria à la barmaid de leur servir deux bières.  
   
Il avait des tatouages tout le long du bras droit, descendant même jusqu'à ses doigts. Il était à présent seul et semblait vouloir le rester, regard plongé dans son verre de whisky, il ne remarqua pas le regard insistant de Mika sur lui, Joanna, elle, sourit. On l'accosta, un garçon maigrichon lui parla à l'oreille qui passa comme un chuchotement sous ce vacarme infernal. Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche, le gardant caché dans sa main, il le fourra dans la poche de son récepteur, l'autre, beaucoup moins discret, lui tendit deux billets entre ses doigts, il les attrapa et les rangea.  
   
Ca ne l'étonnait pas, il avait la gueule de l'emploi.   
   
Plongé dans cet échange illégal, il n'avait pas remarqué que son amie s'était volatilisé. Il regarda à droite, à gauche, derrière le bar, au dessus de la foule. Les bières arrivèrent, il les reçut dans ses mains alors que ses yeux cherchaient son espagnole.  
   
 **\- Elle est partie avec un mec là-bas.**  
   
Le garçon se sentit en premier lieu agressé pur reflex de sa part il lança un regard noir vers la direction de la voix. Il s'était rapproché de lui, avait pris place sur la chaise haute à sa droite. Mika ne l'avait pas vu bougé et fut surpris de le voir si près. L'avait-il cramé depuis tout ce temps ?  
   
 **\- hum, ok,**  se pressa de répondre le jeune homme, toujours ses deux bières entre ses mains.  
   
Il finit aussi par s'assoir, buvant une gorgée de sa bière, il tenait toujours celle de son amie entre ses doigts. Il finit par la faire glisser sur sa droite.  
   
 **\- Tu veux ?**  
 **\- J'ai cru que t'allais jamais me la proposer.**  
   
Il lui sourit. On dirait un gosse quand il sourit, un adolescent en fin de puberté. Mickael lui répondit d'un sourire poli. Depuis qu'il avait vu ce mec assis au bar au début de la soirée, Mika c'était imaginé plusieurs façon de l'accoster, de lui parler, réalisant l'instant d'après qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage de le faire. Maintenant qu'il avait l'occasion de pouvoir lui parler, tout semblait beaucoup moins simple que dans son imagination, la réalité brut lui faisait peur et même si le garçon avait fait le premier pas vers lui pour pouvoir boire la bière de son amie, il avait... fait le premier pas et le grand brun n'avait pas l'habitude, il n'avait juste pas l'habitude.   
   
 **« August. »**  
   
Son regard rencontra celui du tatoué qui lui tendit sa main.  
   
 **\- Tu t'appelles August ?**  
 **\- Bonne déduction.**  
   
Le garçon attrapa la main d'August et la serra.   
   
August. Il n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'il porterait ce genre de prénom. Il avait une tête d'Adam, Greg ou même Charlie. August, comme le mois d'aout, c'est vrai qu'il ressortait une espèce de chaleur dans son regard brun, presque noir à la lueur de l'ampoule rouge accroché au dessus de lui.  
   
 **« Mickael. »**  
   
Il hocha la tête et lâcha la main de se dernier, buvant une énième gorgée de cette bière bon marché.  
   
Et le temps passa, sans paroles, sans regards. Une fille accosta August, lui cria à l'oreille son souhait qu'il exauça quelques secondes après. Mika fit mine de ne rien voir, mais il entendait tout et sentait l'épaule de garçon contre lui lorsqu'il rangea une énième liasse de billet dans sa poche. Il sentit aussi son regard sur lui et entendit un rire distincts, il tourna les yeux, fronçant les sourcils.  
   
 **\- T'as l'air de te faire autant chier que moi,**  dit le tatoué se moquant de son voisin.  
 **\- Bonne déduction.**  
   
Puis il se leva. Merde, il allait déjà partir ? Il n'en connaissait pas assez sur lui, que son prénom, ce n'est pas assez, c'est déjà bien mais pas assez. Pas assez. Lorsqu'il enfila sa veste en cuire et attrapa son bonnet d'une autre main, Mika plongea son regard dans sa bière. Il sentit une main tapoter son épaule.  
   
 **\- La meuf qui était avec toi, c'est ta copine ?**  
 **\- Non, une amie.**  
 **\- Ok cool, bah ramène-toi alors.**  
   
Ok. ok d'accord. Peut-être qu'il voulait juste fumer une clope dehors. Pourtant tout le monde fumait à l'intérieur. Il n'était pas tout le monde. Mickael se leva et le suivit, il passa récupérer sa veste posé à la place qu'il occupait depuis le début de soirée, maintenant prise par deux filles qui jactaient comme des folles. Il enfila sa veste et rejoignit le garçon dehors qui avait mis son bonnet et était en train d'allumer une clope, il lui en proposa une.  
   
 **\- Je ne fume pas.**  
 **\- Moi si, alors tu fumes.**  
   
Il allait riposter, vraiment, il avait la bouche ouverte et les sourcils froncés. Il allait lui dire que ce qu'il venait d'affirmer n'avait aucune logique, aucune. Qu'il ne le connaissait pas et qu'il n'avait pas à fumer avec lui. Mais cigarette tendu et le regard entendu, comment refuser quoique se soit à une bonne âme ? Il prit la cigarette entres ses lèvres et l'alluma avec la flamme que lui offrait son nouveau camarade nocturne.  
   
Ils commencèrent à marcher en fumant, Mika ne lui demanda pas où il comptait l'emmener, peut-être à une autre fête ou peut-être chez lui. Ils baiseront sur la moquette ou il le frappera sur sa moquette, parce qu'en fait August est un psychopathe, August veut que les gens fument avec lui alors August les fait fumer. August ne veut pas mourir seul, c'est ce que Mika pense, mais Mika pense beaucoup, trop, pas assez ou suffisamment pour  tirer des conclusions avives et erroné sur toi, sur vous, sur nous.  
   
Ils entrèrent dans un immeuble, le tatoué lui tenu la porte, ils montèrent 6 étages à pieds, il habitait sous les toits de la ville, Mickael était essoufflé en arrivant en haut des marches mais il ne laissa rien paraître,  il finit par tousser et cracher ses poumons, il n'a pas l'habitude de fumer, il déteste ça. La seule chose qu'il aime dans l'industrie du tabac, c'est l'odeur des paquets de Marlboro vides. August se moqua gentiment de lui avant d'enfoncer sa clef dans une serrure et d'ouvrir en grand la porte. Ils entrèrent tous les deux à tour de rôle, le tatoué alluma la lumière.  
   
Whisky coca, parquet et mur tatoué comme sa peau. Des crayons et des pages volantes, des gribouillages, partout, partout. Un bazar rangé, une odeur de tabac froid et d'herbe séchée. Des tissus accrochés au mur et un canapé en cuir marron, un grand écran et une console, une cuisinette et une porte.  
   
Un sourire de bienvenu.  
   
Il le sentait, il le sentait qu'il allait le regretter.  
Mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait son bordel.


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième fragment 

«  _la bière_ »

 

**\- Tu veux une bière ?**

**\- Ouais, ouais j'veux bien une bière.**

_____________________________________________________________

 

Il est pas très bavard August. Il joue à sa console, je sais même pas à quel jeu il joue. Il boit du whisky sans coca, parce qu'il n'avait plus que du coca sans bulles et c'est dégueulasse le coca sans bulles. Il fume un joint aussi, je sais pas comment il fait pour fumer et jouer en même temps, mais il le fait. Plus je le regarde plus je le trouve beau, il a un air de David Beckham. J'suis crevé, puis il m'parle pas, je sais même pas c'que je fous ici. Je suis crevé, je vais m'endormir.

_____________________________________________________________

 

**\- Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?**

**\- J'écris des critiques musicales. Et toi ?**

**\- Je suis prof de boxe pour des gosses.**

 

Il ne dit plus rien. Il finit sa partie, Mika finit sa bière.

 

**\- Puis j'vends de l'herbe pour arrondir les fins de mois.**

_____________________________________________________________

 

**\- August ?**

**\- Mmh ?**

**\- Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?**

 

Il tourne enfin les yeux vers le grand brun.

 

**\- Tu te faisais chier.**

**\- Et t'as cru que j'allais moins me faire chier en te regardant jouer à la console toute la nuit ?**

**\- Ouais.**

**\- Pourquoi t'as pas ramené une fille ?**

**\- Pas envie de baiser.**

**\- Envie de parler ?**

**\- Envie de jouer et fumer.**

**\- Et j'te sers à quoi ?**

**\- A pas me sentir seul.**

_____________________________________________________________

 

**\- T'es gay ?**

**\- Ouais.**

**\- J'suis pas gay.**

**\- Je m'en doutais.**

**\- Mais j'ai rien contre les homos.**

**\- Cool.**

_____________________________________________________________

 

**« Mickael ? »**

 

Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on l'appelle comme ça, dans son subconscient, il ne répondit pas à l'appel. On le bouscula un peu, il grogna et ouvrit un oeil. Il mit du temps à comprendre où il était. Le sourire d'August, il se souvint.

 

**\- Mec j'vais me coucher, mais tu peux rester dormir ici.**

**\- Non, je vais rentrer.**

**\- Ok, comme tu veux.**

 

Ils se levèrent tous les deux en même temps. Le tatoué le ramena à la porte et lui donna l'accolade.

 

**\- Tu repasses quand tu veux frère.**

**\- Ok, c'est gentil.**

**\- Rentre bien.**

 

Rentre bien. Mika ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la porte. Il quitta le bâtiment, le froid d'hiver lui donna une bonne vieille claque, réveillant ses membres engourdis. Etrange soirée. Etrange rencontre. Ils s'étaient quittés comme deux bons vieux frères. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Il ne se retourna pas, à quoi bon, il le savait, il le savait qu'il n'allait jamais revenir de toute façon.


	3. Chapter 3

Troisième fragment 

«  _la pétasse_  »

 

Il ne marchait plus droit, bouteille de rosé en main, il en avait acheté deux, vidée une et commencée l'autre. Le trop d'alcool dans son sang brouilla sa vue, à moins que ce ne soit ses larmes. Il ne marchait plus droit, bourré et pleurant ce jour maudit. Il ne marchait plus droit, cassé par ses souvenirs, malade de son absence, souffrant à chaque bouffée d'air s'infiltrant dans ses poumons brûlants. Il ne marchait plus droit. Il n'avait jamais marché droit.

 

_19 janvier._

 

Les rues se ressemblaient toutes, les visages se déformaient lorsqu'ils tournaient les yeux vers lui, les passants de minuits, les connards attendants à chaque tournant de rue une jolie fille à leurs goût. Belle mais pas trop. Il avait envie d'une clope, pourtant il ne fumait pas, il avait envie d'une clope juste pour se sentir moins seul. Il traversa un parc, désert, ne se demandant pas une seul fois si c'était dangereux de trainer dans le coin tout seul. Il n'avait plus la notion du temps, la notion du danger, plus de raisons de respirer, marcher, vivre, pleurer, rire ou même souffrir.

 

Un pas de plus.

Une gorgée de plus.

 

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il tomba sur ses genoux, vidant la moitié de la bouteille parterre, qu'il finit par s'accorder une pause dans sa marche suicidaire. Il ramassa sa bouteille et s'assit contre le mur, près d'une porte d'entrée. Ca tournait dans sa tête, il avait beaucoup trop bu, puis pris de panique, de peur de crever ici d'un coma éthylique, il se remit à pleurer de plus belle, ne lâchant pas la bouteille pour autant.

 

Il se trouvait pathétique et pleura encore plus sous la vague de pitié que lui infligeait sa propre image.

 

Le temps s'écoula, il leva les yeux et reconnu le bar en face de lui. C'était celui d'Ed. Il y avait plus d'une heure de marche de chez-lui jusqu'ici. Il fixa l'enseigne lumineuse « YOUR WONDER WALL »  et il rit sans aucunes raison. Il allait crever dans le froid de Janvier. Il pensa à sa mère, puis à Lola et à lui, mais surtout à lui parce que c'était de sa faute. Il but une autre gorgée du rosé bon marché mais la recracha, la brûlure dans sa gorge devenait insoutenable. Il avait soif, pas d'alcool mais d'eau, de vie.

 

Il ferma ses yeux et se concentra sur ses doigts gelé par le froid, il commençait à trembler pourtant il transpirait, le chaud-froid le mit mal. Dix minutes, ou vingt, peut-être que cinq à rester sans bouger, au bord du sommeil arraché par la douleur qu'il éprouvait, physique, mentale.

 

**« Mickael ? »**

 

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, pensant halluciner. Des voix, il en avait déjà entendus dans ses rêves, ouais, il devait rêver. Pourtant la claque sur sa joue, elle était bien réelle, Mika ouvrit les yeux, perdu, encore plus transpirant qu'avant. Il ne reconnut pas le visage en face de lui, il voyait double, trouble, peut-être même triple, il était trop près de lui pour distinguer ses traits.

 

Il y avait une fille derrière lui, grande, elle avait les cheveux presque blancs et lui jetait un regard peu sympathique. La première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit était « Pétasse » et juste pétasse. Il baissa le regard et tomba sur une main tatoué, il avait déjà vu cette main.

 

  
**\- August tu branles quoi ?**  Railla la « Pétasse ».

 

August ? August. Le mec qui ne fumait pas seul. Mika le regarda se redresser et rejoindre la blonde. Il observa leur engueulade de loin. Merde. Le grand brun prit une grosse bouffé d'air qui se fit tousser avant de se redresser et tenter de se lever. Il s'aida du mur, s'appuyant complètement dessus mais ses jambes étaient telles qu'elles se brisaient à chaque tentative. Il sentit deux mains passer sous ses bras et l'aider à se relever, une fois sur pied Mika essaya de s'enfuir mais en vain, il perdit l'équilibre et fut rattraper par un bras qui enlaça sa taille.

 

**\- Wow doucement mec, t'es pas en état de marcher tout seul.**

**\- Lâch'moi !**

**\- Non.**

**\- Mais lach'moi j'te dis !**

 

Il essaya de se dégager de son emprise, en vain. Il n'avait aucunes chances face à une quelconque autre personne sobre, pourtant il continua, poussant August qui riait du peu de force qu'il avait. Son rire l'agaça mais son sourire l'apaisa. Mika finit par céder, la tatoué passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre tenait le poignet du bras de Mika passé au dessus des épaules du boxer.

 

**\- R'mène moi chez moi.**

**\- Tu viens chez moi.**

 

Il grogna pour toute réponse, épuisé. Ils marchèrent dix minutes et arrivèrent devant l'immeuble d'August. Ils escaladèrent six étages, tombèrent tous les deux, se cognèrent et jurèrent. August riait, sûrement bourré lui aussi mais beaucoup moins, assez pour être joyeux. Arrivé en haut, ils s'aidèrent des murs.

 

  
**\- J'ai envie d'vomir,**  lâcha Mika en se tenant le ventre.

**\- Ferme la bouche jusqu'à être devant mes chiottes, s'il te plait, j'ai pas envie de faire la conchita dans le couloir à 3 heure du mat'.**

 

Mika voulut rire mais il se concentra sur ses nausées provoquées par l'épreuve des escaliers. August s'embrouilla avec les clés de son studio mais finit pas réussir à ouvrir la porte après quelques interminables secondes. Mickael rentra derrière lui.

 

**\- La porte à droite !**

 

Il rentra dans la petite salle de bain et finit à genoux devant les toilettes, rendant tout ce qu'il avait pu engloutir durant ses dernières heures. Il fut secouer de spasmes durant quelques minutes, le temps que ses vomissements cessent. Son corps se détendit, il se sentit beaucoup mieux, il posa son front sur sa main posée sur la cuvette. Quelques secondes après, on tira la chasse d'eau et une main se posa sur son dos, il tourna ses yeux noirs vers le tatoué à la mine inquiète.

 

**\- Ca va mieux ?**

**\- Mmh.**

**\- T'as transpiré, je vais te passer des fringues pour cette nuit.**

**\- Merci.**

 

Il revint avec un jogging et un t-shirt blanc. Mika se déshabilla et enfila les affaires propres avant de rejoindre August dans le salon, il s'assit à côté de lui, il était en train de fumer un joint et lui tendait une bouteille d'eau. Le grand brun en bu la moitié, calmant la brûlure dans la gorge. Le tatoué alluma la console et commença à jouer en silence. Mickael regarda le grand écran, sentant ses paupières se fermer, au moment où il allait se laisser porter par le sommeil, une voix résonna à côté de lui.

 

**« Tu dors ici ce soir. »**

 

Il lui répondit d'un sourire et s'enfonça dans le canapé en cuir.

 

**\- Va dans le lit.**

**\- Je peux dormir ici t'inquiète.**

**\- Tu seras mieux dans le lit.**

**\- Je suis bien là.**

**\- Oui mais va dans le lit.**

 

Il se toisèrent du regard quelques secondes, Mika finit par se lever et rejoindre la chambre. Elle était presque vide et toute petite, juste un matelas à même le sol et quelques bricoles éparpillées autour. Il s'allongea et s'endormit la minute d'après sous le bruit de fond que produisait le jeu vidéo d'August.


	4. Chapter 4

Quatrième fragment 

«  _petit champion_  »

 

 

C'est la chaleur qui le réveilla. Son mal de crâne le surpris tel qu'il poussa un grognement en portant sa main sur son front. Il repoussa la couette, profitant de l'ambiance fraiche que lui offrait la petite chambre. Il sentit un corps bouger à côté de lui, perdu, se croyant un instant dans sa chambre, il ouvrit les yeux et vit un plafond blanc, limite jaunâtre. Il flippa un quart de seconde, se demandant où il était, lorsqu'il tourna le regard vers son voisin, son angoisse disparut la seconde d'après. Allongé sur le ventre, August avait le visage tourné vers lui, les yeux fermés. Il était torse-nu, dévoilant son bras droit recouvert de tatouage et son dos encore intact. Il resta quelques secondes à le regarder avant de devoir fermer les yeux et passer un bras dessus, la lumière du jour se faisant trop violente pour lui. Sa tête était lourde, la douleur dû à l'alcool ingurgité la vieille était insupportable.

 

**\- Tu veux un cachet ?**

 

Sa voix le fit sursauter, il ne s'y attendait pas, encore moins du son qu'elle produisait. Basse, cassé, lente et douloureuse, sexy au possible, tellement que Mika dû remettre la couverture sur lui. Il rougit, gêné, priant pour qu'il n'ait rien remarqué. Pourquoi diable ce garçon était-il aussi sexy dès le réveil ? L'écrivain finit par tourner la tête vers le tatoué, plissant les yeux, sont mal de crâne lui arrachant la gueule.

 

**\- Ouais je veux bien.**

 

La sienne n'avait rien de sexy, sa voix, certes cassée mais montant dans les aigüe tel un adolescent en pleine mue. August lui sourit avant de doucement se lever vêtu que d'un boxer, Mika ferma les yeux, contrôlant ses pulsions matinales. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu un garçon dénudé. En plus de ça, il semblait sortir d'un magasine Têtu. Mickael se moqua intérieurement de lui et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 

**\- Pourquoi tu souris ?**

 

Il était revenu avec un verre et un cachet qui lui tendit. Le grand brun se redressa et les attrapa avant d'avaler le médicament. L'eau coulante le long de son œsophage lui fit un bien fout, la chaleur de son corps redescendit immédiatement.

 

  
**\- Je repensais juste à hier soir,**  il mentit.

 

Puis August rit, il avait un rire de fou, comme un gamin, un gamin sacrément sexy quand il se mettait à sourire.

 

**\- J'étais si pathétique que ça ?**

**\- Tu étais.... Bourré.**

 

Mika reposa le verre parterre à côté de lui.

 

**\- Merci, pour hier soir, c'est cool de ne pas m'avoir laissé pour mort sur le trottoir.**

**\- Ca va, tu vas pas commencé à faire ton sentimentale, c'est normal.**

 

Ils se regardèrent quelque seconde avant que Mickael ne chope le coussin derrière lui et le balance sur le tatoué qui le reçut en pleine face. Il rit encore une fois avant de le renvoyer, sous le choc, Mika retomba en arrière, plaquant le cousin sur son visage, grognant de son mal de tête.

 

**\- Va prendre une douche, fais comme chez toi.**

**\- Mmmmmh.**

**\- Tu veux bouffer quoi ?**

**\- Grmmmmh hmmm shrmmm.**

**\- Sans le cousin c'est mieux.**

  
**\- J'ai pas faim,**  répéta-t-il.

**\- Spaghetti bolonaise alors.**

**\- J'ai pas faim.**

**\- Faut que tu bouffes.**

 

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et se leva, quittant la chambre. Mika fit de même, se rendant dans la salle de bain où il prit une douche. Sous l'eau chaude, son mal se calma et ses esprits devinrent plus clairs. Il se sentait bien, il se sentait comme chez un vieil ami au retour d'une soirée, comme un adolescent vivant sa première gueule de bois. Il se sentait bien parce que son mal d'hier avait disparut, parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui cuisinait pour lui. Il se sentait bien parce qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé seul dans son lit. Il se sentait bien. Il n'était plus seul. 

 

Il se sécha avec la seule serviette à disposition puis se revêtit de ses vêtement de la veille. En se rendant dans le salon, une douce odeur de cuisine réveilla sa faim, il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, son portable n'avait plus de batterie et au fond, il s'en foutait. Une assiette de pâtes l'attendait sur la table basse. August était assis parterre, près de celle-ci, son assiette déjà entamée. Il ne jouait pas à la console. Mika s'assit sur le canapé tout en observant les gestes du tatoué. Sur la table, était éparpillées une multitudes de feuilles noircis par des traits noirs ou de couleur. Des dessins, partout, des dessins, beaux, magnifiques, intrigants. Il ne voulut pas déconcentrer son nouvel ami qui semblait être plongé dans sa nouvelle création couleur pastel. Il avait du talent, c'était indéniable. Le journaliste mangea son assiette en silence, observant chaque dessin à la loupe, il s'autorisa même à en prendre quelques uns entre les doigts ce qui ne sembla pas déranger leur créateur. Les seuls fois où le dealeur s'arrêtait de gratter sur les feuilles, c'était soit pour avaler une énorme bouché de pâtes, soit pour changer de musique. Il avait de bons goûts, presque pas de rap US.

 

Au bout de vingt minutes, même plus, il s'arrêta de dessiner et s'assit à côté de lui. Il alluma une clope et la lui tendit, il ne refusa pas, pas comme la dernière fois. Ils fumèrent en parlant de musique, Mika lui prit son ordinateur pour lui faire écouter les sons qu'il aimait. August était emballé par certaines musiques, d'autres beaucoup moins et ne se gênait pas pour lui dire. Puis une autre clope, la nicotine monta à la tête du plus sage alors que l'autre roulait déjà un joint.

 

Puis ils parlèrent, de tout et de rien. Enfin il parlait surtout, August, il avait des tas de chose à raconter, à confesser tout en restant très pudique sur sa vie privée. Plus le temps passait, plus Mika se rendait compte qu'il était là pour ça, il était là pour l'écouter et qu'il voulait l'écouter, qu'il pouvait l'écouter jusqu'à pas d'heure. Sa voix était agréable, ses dires captivants et son sourire à en faire crever plus d'une, ou plus d'un. 

 

Il finit par allumer la console, proposant à Mika de jouer mais il refusa. Son regard parcourut une deuxième fois les dessins éparpillés devant lui puis ses yeux dérivèrent naturellement au coin de la pièce. Des trophées, plusieurs, et des grosses ceintures, éparpillés sur le sol, négligemment rangés et oubliés. Le jeune homme hésita un instant mais finit par se lever et aller fouiller. Il attrapa le premier trophée entre ses mains et lu l'inscription dessus.

 

**\- August Winds ?**

**\- Présent ?**

  
**\- Les vents d'aout ? Sérieux ?**  se moqua le plus vieux.

 

Le tatoué ne répondit pas, il ne semblait pas vexé, ni amusé mais plutôt concentré à tirer des balles virtuels sur un camp ennemi, lui aussi virtuel. Mickael continua à fouiller, impressionné par le nombre de combat remporté. Puis il tomba sur une photo dans un encadrer en bois, le verre était brisé. Lui, souriant à côté d'un homme qui devait avec la quarantaine. Il avait un peu plus de cheveux que maintenant, le visage moins creusé par la fatigue, il avait la gueule d'un adolescent en bonne santé mais ce qui frappa le plus Mika, c'était sa peau nue de toute écorchure, aucune encre sur sa peau, aucun tatouage. Une date inscrite en bas à droite sur la photo.

 

**\- Tu as quel âge August ?**

**\- 22 ans.**

 

2010\. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 18 ans. En 4 ans, il avait recouvert de tatouage un peu plus du quart de sa peau, ce qui semblait énorme. Notamment son bras droit recouvert de l'épaule aux doigts. Mika reposa la photo là où il l'avait trouvé et rejoignit le tatoué sur le canapé.

 

**\- T'en as remporté beaucoup des combats ?**

 

Il ne répondit pas, fumant et jouant sans même regarder son voisin. Il semblait être très lunatique, riant et déballant un tas de conneries à la seconde, puis la minute d'après, s'enfermant dans un mutisme incompréhensible. Mais c'était ok, il devait avoir ses raisons, il y a toujours une raison. Mika finit par se lever, voulant aller pisser mais August réagit au quart de tour, se redressant et mettant son jeu sur pause.

 

**\- Tu t'en vas ?**

**\- Euh non, enfin je vais juste pisser.**

**\- Ok.**

 

Puis il s'installa au fond du canapé et reprit son jeu. Le journaliste resta quelques secondes, bloqué par la réaction de son ami. Avait-il si peur que ça de rester seul ? Il alla se soulager aux toilettes avant de le rejoindre la minutes d'après, s'installant à côté de lui. Il avait arrêté le jeu et alluma une clope qui lui tendit juste après.

 

Les secondes passèrent et ils fumaient, la fenêtre ouverte, le froid agressant leur peau mais les arrachant de leur légère léthargie dû à la nuit passée.

 

**\- Ouais j'ai gagné pas mal de combat.**

 

Mika tourna la tête vers lui tout en écrasant le mégots de sa clope dans un cendrier en bois. 

 

**\- Pour tout te dire, j'étais un petit champion.**

**\- Comment t'as commencé à en faire ?**

 

Il semblait hésiter, il se ralluma une autre clope mais n'en proposa pas à Mika.

 

**\- C'est mon père qui m'a inscrit aux cours de boxe quand j'avais 13 ans, parce que je me faisais charrier à l'école, on m'emmerdait, c'était pas une école de bourg, un truc publique avec tous les bras cassés de Londres. Puis un jour, des plus grands sont venus me frapper moi et un autre de mes potes, quand je suis revenu chez moi avec un coquard, mon père m'a dis que je prendrais des cours de boxe. C'est un dur mon père, pour lui tu dois répondre à la violence par la violence. Et il s'est révélé que j'étais sacrément doué, puis ça me plaisait et plus les années passait, plus je me faisais respecter et plus je devenais doué, même très doué. A 17 ans, j'ai commencé la vraie compétition, mon coach misait tout sur moi et mon père est super fier d'avoir un fils comme moi.**

**\- Et tu as préféré arrêté pour devenir prof ?**

Il se mit à rire, mais ce n'était pas comme les autres rires qu'il avait pu entendre depuis qu'il le connaissait. Il était nerveux, mélancolique et semblait être... en colère, pas contre la question mais plutôt contre lui-même.

 

**\- Non pas vraiment. Pas vraiment.**

 

Mika ne le questionna pas plus même s'il mourait d'envie de connaître la suite de l'histoire, il ne dit rien. A sa surprise, le tatoué se remit à parler.

 

**\- J'avais 19 ans, j'enchaînais les combats, j'étais à fond dans ce sport, je m'entrainais tous les jours, je voulais être le plus performant possible, trop performant. J'étais en final, je les avais tous écrasé, mon premier championnat en sénior pro. J'étais sûr que j'allais gagner. Mais ça n'a pas loupé, dépistage, j'ai été positif, disqualifié. C'est comme ça que j'ai arrêté.**

**\- C'est arrivé aux plus grands ce genre d'histoire, puis tu avais 19 ans, t'étais jeune.**

**\- J'ai une mauvaise réputation maintenant.**

**\- Mais tu peux la changer.**

**\- C'est pas ça le problème Mickael, c'est pas le problème.**

**\- Alors c'est quoi ?**

**\- Mon coach.**

 

Quelques rides s'étaient formés entre les sourcils du boxer. Son regard était fuyant, il avait honte de lui-même. C'était comme une épreuve, c'était même peut-être la première fois qu'il en parlait à quelqu'un. Maladroit avec les mots, sa cigarette qui s'échappait de ses droit, son grognement qui trahissait sa nervosité.

 

**\- Il ne veut plus entendre parler de moi.**

 

Il recracha plusieurs fois de suite la fumé âcre de sa cigarette avant de continuer.

 

**\- Je l'ai vraiment déçu, il n'était pas au courant que je prenais des stimulants et quand j'ai été disqualifié je m'en suis pris à lui, on a eu une altercation assez violente. Tu vois j'ai aussi déçu mon père mais... Pendant plus de cinq ans c'est mon coach qui a joué le rôle du paternel, je l'appelais papa coach, c'était pas comme un entraineur lambda, il a fait énormément de chose pour moi et j'pense qu'il s'est senti trahi, c'est compréhensible, je ne le blâme pas. C'est pour ça que je donne des cours maintenant, pour essayer de regagner sa confiance. J'ai passé mon certificat d'enseignement en quelques mois puis j'ai commencé directement, m'acharnant pour pouvoir donner des cours dans le même établissement que lui. Il m'a fallu un an pour qu'il m'accorde un regard, deux ans pour qu'il m'adresse un bonjour et depuis ça n'a pas évolué.**

 

Il s'était énervé sur la fin de sa phrase, se penchant en avant pour cacher son visage. Il ne pleurait pas, ce n'était pas du genre à chialer pour ça. Il rangea tous ses dessins, les regroupants en un gros tas. Il ramassa ses pastels et ses stylos, les rangeants aussi dans une grosse boite une bois.

 

Mika se redressa et posa une mains sur son épaule, August n'arrêta pas ses gestes pour  autant mais les calma.

 

**\- Je suis sûr que ça s'arrangera August.**

 

Ce dernier tourna légèrement le visage vers son voisin, sourire grave sur les lèvres. Il ne répondit pas et continua à ranger son bazar, en dépit de pouvoir ranger le bordel dans sa vie.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Chapitre Un 

«  _joyeux anniversaire_ »

 

 

24 février. 24 ans. Presque le quart d'un siècle et cette sensation que ta vie t'échappe au fil des secondes qui te bouffent le moment présent et empiètent sur le futur laissant ses marques dans la boue derrière toi. Je me suis réveillé à 5 heures du matin, je suis resté dans mon lit jusqu'à 7 heures histoire de me donner l'illusion d'une bonne nuit. Je me suis demandé en me levant ce que j'allais faire de ma journée, la mienne, un jour dans l'année, un jour de trop. 

Je me suis levé, j'ai mis ma musique en route et je suis allé me préparer mon petit déjeuner. Pancakes et Nutella à m'en faire péter l'bide. Ensuite j'ai rampé jusqu'à la salle de bain, j'avais envie d'une douche glacée mais j'ai poussé un cri lorsque l'eau froide s'est écrasée sur ma peau encore chaude. Mes esprits encore troublés par la fatigue accumulée à cause de cette courte nuit, je me suis étalé sur mon canapé et endormi jusqu'à 10h30.

Ma vie avait un arrière goût de rien et de vide.

J'ai pensé à rejoindre Lola à Dublin mais je n'avais pas envie de m'imposer. Puis j'ai pensé à aller m'acheter un poulet et me faire un gâteau au chocolat comme je l'avais dit à Lola dans ma lettre, mais l'idée même de rester seul dans mon appartement me minait le moral et me faisait sentir comme un poisson rouge au milieu de l'océan : il ne sait pas c'qu'il fout là et il nage sans but avant de vraiment se perdre et se faire bouffer pas un requin. Hors de question que je me fasse bouffer par un requin le jour de mon anniversaire.

J'ai pris ma veste et je n'ai pas réfléchi une seconde de plus, je me suis mis volontairement dans une léthargie, m'interdisant de penser. J'ai pris le métro, marché dix minutes, monté cinq étages et lorsque j'ai toqué à sa porte, j'ai dû attendre trois bonnes minutes pour qu'il daigne enfin me l'ouvrir. 

Il n'était habillé que de son boxer et sa tête racontait en un seul coup d'œil qu'il avait passé une nuit agitée. Je me suis senti bête d'être venu, je n'avais même pas pensé qu'il pouvait ne pas être tout seul. Puis j'ai paniqué, peut-être qu'il était avec sa copine qui pue, la vipère. Mais il m'a simplement souri et il m'a tourné le dos. Il est parti se recoucher, je me suis installé sur le canapé, jetant un coup d'œil dans la chambre, je fus soulagé de ne voir que la silhouette du tatoué.

J'ai pris une clope dans le paquet posé sur la table basse, j'ai cherché un peu partout un briquet, je me suis finalement rabattu sur des allumettes cassées en deux. J'ai fumé ma clope en regardant le ciel gris. J'ai fumé et la nicotine m'est montée à la tête, j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai eu envie de pleurer. Je me suis retenu puis j'ai écrasé le mégot dans son cendrier.

Puis je suis là depuis une heure, allongé sur le canapé en me mordant les lèvres, je sais plus à quoi j'ai pensé et j'veux pas m'en souvenir. J'ai pensé à ses yeux, c'est tout ce que je me rappelle. Puis à sa voix, le son de sa guitare et ses yeux vert, son sourire et ses paroles. Ses catastrophes et ses cadeaux, sa peau et son touché mais surtout sa peau contre la mienne. Ca me fait mal, ça me fait mal qu'il ne soit plus là.

J'ouvre enfin les yeux et je me redresse, trop vite, j'ai la tête qui tourne mais je m'en fous, il faut que je fasse quelque chose. J'ai trop pensé. Je décide de cuisiner, je me dis que ça fera plaisir à August, alors je fouille dans ses placards mais ils sont vides. Je prends finalement ses clés posées sur la table basse et je pars en fermant doucement derrière moi.

Il y a une supérette juste en face de chez lui, j'y vais et je prends de quoi faire un gâteau au chocolat, je paye à la caisse et le vendeur me sourit, il lui manque une dent mais il a l'air très sympa. Je le remercie d'un geste de tête lorsqu'il me tend mes achats regroupés dans un sac en plastique. Je traverse la rue et une forte odeur envahit mes narines, ça chlingue, ça pue vraiment. Ca sent la mort. Je respire par la bouche le temps de rejoindre le bâtiment puis je monte les escaliers quatre par quatre. J'arrive essoufflé en haut, j'ai la tête qui tourne. 

Il dort encore, il ronfle et je trouve que ce bruit est rassurant, tellement que mes épaules se détendent et je m'arrête de bouger. J'écoute sa respiration quelques secondes avant de trouver cette situation assez bizarre. Je commence à préparer mon gâteau, essayant d'être le plus silencieux possible. Je cuisine en écoutant August dormir et c'est peut-être la chose la plus relaxante au monde. Je finis par mettre la préparation dans le mini-four puis je m'installe dans le canapé. Un bouquin traine à mes pieds, je le ramasse. « God hates us all » écrit par un certain Hank Moody. Je ne connais pas alors je l'ouvre à la page marquée et je commence à lire là où August s'était certainement arrêté. 

Je ne vois pas le temps passer, je re-fume une clope en m'imprégnant des lignes parcourues au fil des pages. Je sens une douce odeur chocolatée envahir le studio, ça me met du baume au cœur, je me sens bien et je me sens encore mieux lorsque je vois apparaitre August devant moi. Il est cette fois habillé d'un jogging et d'un t-shirt blanc. Il jette un coup d'œil dans le four.

**\- Ca sent trop bon, j'ai trop la dalle.**

Je souris puis lui fais une place sur le canapé. Il allume une clope.

**\- Fallait pas Mika, t'sais mon anniv' il est dans quelques mois.**

**\- Le mien est aujourd'hui.**

Il tourne les yeux vers moi puis sourit franchement. Il a même l'air hilare, j'hésite à lui demander pourquoi il tire une tête pareille mais je préfère mettre ça sur le coup de la fatigue. Il recrache de la fumée âcre puis sa voix s'élève.

**\- J'espère que t'as prévu de sortir ce soir.**

**\- En fait... Non je n'ai rien de prévu.**

**\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?**

Puis il écrase la cigarette dans son cendrier en bois. Il se lève et tire le gâteau du four en se brûlant un doigt. Il hurle un juron puis passe sa main sous l'eau froide quelques secondes. Je le regarde faire, amusé par ses grognements répétitifs et sa mauvaise humeur du matin. On finit par manger un quart du gâteau chacun.

Je le regarde jouer une heure aux jeux vidéo, exténué, je finis par m'endormir sans me sentir partir. Je fais un rêve assez bizarre mais impossible de m'en souvenir. C'est August qui me réveille en bousculant doucement ma tête qui s'était posé sur son épaule, je me redresse puis m'excuse. J'ai un goût bizarre dans la bouche, je regarde l'heure, 16 heures passées et j'ai un goût métallique dans la bouche. Je meurs de chaud, j'enlève mon pull et ouvre la fenêtre.

**\- J'ai une soirée ce soir, tu viens ?**

**\- Non j'pense rentrer chez moi. Je me sens pas très bien...**

**\- Mika... Il faut fêter ton anniversaire comme il se doit, viens, j't'assure que tu ne seras pas déçu.**

**\- Elle se passe où ta soirée ?**

**\- Dans une baraque à Notting Hill.**

**\- Mmh...**

**\- Viens.**

**\- Non.**

**\- Ferme-la et fume.**

Il me tend un joint que je ne prends pas. Il attend quelques secondes puis finit par fumer dessus se concentrant sur son jeu. On ne parle pas dans les minutes qui suivent, je finis par me lever et aller m'allonger dans son lit. Je me plonge dans un demi-sommeil, me réveillant en sursaut toutes les vingt minutes à cause des bruitages du jeu d'August. 

Il finit par venir dans la chambre, un verre d'eau dans la main qu'il me tend, je le vide alors qu'il s'assoit près de moi et pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, je n'ai pas envie de parler avec lui.

**\- Viens ce soir, ok ?**

Je ne lui réponds pas et me recouche. Je l'écoute prendre sa douche, il chante un air des Beatles qui me fait sourire. Il chante bien et je me laisse presque bercer par sa voix. Je réfléchis à ce soir et je sens comme une force dans mon ventre qui me pousse à y aller mais le goût métallique que j'ai dans la bouche depuis le début de l'après-midi me dit le contraire. 

Il sort de la salle de bain et s'habille, je ne bouge pas, lui faisant croire que je suis endormi mais je le sens s'allonger à côté de moi, son bras collé au mien, il me bouscule.

**\- Faut bientôt bouger Mika.**

**\- Laisse-moi mourir.**

**\- Si j'te dis que j'ai un cadeau pour toi, tu bouges ton cul ?**

**\- J'veux pas de cadeau...**

**\- Tu voudras celui-ci, j'te l'assure.**

Il m'énerve, il m'emmerde puis il n'arrête pas de me mettre des coups de coude. Quel gamin putain. J'ouvre les yeux puis me redresse, cet emmerdeur a réveillé ma curiosité. Je vois son sourire triomphant, il m'énerve mais j'ai plutôt envie de le prendre dans mes bras que de le frapper, c'est un sentiment assez étrange...

**\- J'reviens.**

Il se lève puis quitte la chambre, je m'adosse au mur derrière moi puis regarde le plafond jaunâtre. Il réapparaît quelques secondes après, tenant quelque chose dans les mains, je n'ai pas le temps de voir ce que c'est qu'il se penche directement sur moi et l'enfonce sur ma tête, cachant mes yeux au passage. Je le retire puis regarde le bonnet à présent entre mes mains. Il est noir avec une simple écriture en jaune « hype ».

**\- C'est ton bonnet non ?**

**\- C'est le tien maintenant.**

**\- Non mais c'est bon August, reprends-le.**

**\- C'est ton putain de cadeau, tu vas pas le refuser ? Puis il caille dehors. Ramène ton cul on y va.**

Je reste un instant sur le lit, un sourire un peu bête sur les lèvres. Gus me presse alors je me lève et enfile ma veste puis mon nouveau bonnet. On quitte le studio puis on marche côte à côte jusqu'au métro. La nuit est tombée, je n'ai pas vu la journée passer. Je cherche mon portable dans mes poches, surpris de ne pas l'avoir encore sorti aujourd'hui, je ne l'ai pas sur moi, j'ai dû partir de chez moi sans le prendre.

Après une demi-heure de trajet, on arrive enfin devant la maison. La musique est forte, il y a déjà des gens en train de dégueuler sur le pas de la porte. On entre et ça pue la transpiration, ça pue l'acide et le tabac chaud, je suis August de très près et je n'arrive pas à croire qui m'ait emmené dans un endroit pareil. On arrive dans la pièce qui semble être le salon, il se dirige directement vers les canapés rassemblés en rond. Un mec à la tête rasée l'accueille dans une accolade en criant « LE VOILA LE CHAMPION ! » et je n'ai qu'une seule envie, me barrer d'ici. Il se retourne et pose une main sur mon épaule.

**\- Willy j'te présente Mika, un bon pote, c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui alors j'me suis permis de...**

**\- Il est flic ?**

**\- Non, journaliste musique.**

**\- Ramène-le alors ! Son anniversaire tu m'dis ? Venez vous asseoir, j'vous envoie des putes !**

Puis il rit à gorge déployée, je n'ose même pas dire un mot devant ce guignol. On s'assoit sur un des canapés et August s'empresse de rouler un joint. Je me penche vers lui.

**\- C'est qui Willy ?**

**\- L'boss.**

J'en ai pas besoin de plus. Je regarde autour de moi, la plupart des mecs sont plutôt jeunes, y'en a qui ont vraiment des gueules de taulards et je me fais force pour ne pas faire une crise de panique. Je ne me sens pas en sécurité, encore moins lorsque tout le monde se sert un shoot. On m'en propose un, je n'ose pas refuser. J'avale l'alcool qui brûle ma gorge puis je finis par demander une clope à August qui m'en passe une sans même me regarder. J'étouffe.

Puis je vois Willy à quelques mètres de moi, parler à une fille aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs, il tourne le regard vers moi, je baisse les yeux et tire une longue taffe qui m'irrite la gorge. Je relève les yeux et je la vois s'assoir à côté de moi, la fille aux cheveux blancs, ma gorge se serre, elle a l'air si jeune. 

**\- On m'a dit que c'était ton anniversaire.**

**\- Euhm, oui.**

De façon naturellement déconcertante, elle passe ses jambes sur les miennes et rapproche son visage un peu trop près du mien, je déglutis.

**\- Je ne suis pas une pute hein, j'aime juste le sexe....**

**\- Wow oh... Ok hum. C'est quoi ton prénom ?**

Elle fronce les sourcils puis recule de quelques centimètres son visage du mien. Je garde mes bras croisés sur ma poitrine pour ne pas poser mes mains sur ses jambes nues. Je jette un regard désespéré à August qui ne semble pas se préoccuper de ce qui est en train de m'arriver.

**\- Julietta. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Ju'.**

Puis elle me demande une clope, alors j'en pique une à August qui ne le remarque même pas. Elle fume sans rien dire. J'aimerai juste disparaitre, crever six pieds sous terre ou m'envoler au septième étage, même sucer des bites en enfer, tout, absolument tout sauf être ici. J'aurais pu simuler un appel, prétendant devoir sortir pour répondre mais j'avais vraisemblablement laissé mon portable sur ma table de nuit avant de partir. Elle se penche pour écraser le mégot par terre puis, impuissant, je la regarde monter sur mes genoux, à califourchon sur moi, elle bouscule un peu August pour s'installer correctement. 

Elle me sourit, à vrai dire elle est vraiment jolie. Elle a la gueule ravagée par la drogue mais ça lui donne un certain charme, ses cernes sous les yeux, son regard injecté de sang en contraste avec son sourire parfait digne d'une pub Colgate. Elle finit par brusquement se pencher pour m'embrasser, je tourne la tête au dernier moment, ses lèvres rencontrent la peau de ma joue. J'entends un rire, je tourne ma tête et croise le regard de Willy qui semble amusé de la situation.

**\- Hey Gus, ton pote il est pd ou il a juste un putain de balai dans l'cul ?**

August relève subitement la tête, comme s'il était parti depuis un moment. Il regarde Willy puis croise mon regard. J'ai comme l'impression que je n'ai pas la choix de dire...

**\- Non, c'est juste qu'il a une copine.**

J'en reste bouche-bée. Une copine ? Sérieusement ? Je ne réagis pas, je sens juste mon regard posé sur August se noircir. Je n'ai qu'une envie, lui arracher la tête. C'est la voix cassée de Ju' qui me ramène à la réalité. 

**\- C'est vrai ? Tu as une copine ?**  

J'hésite un instant, j'hésite à tout balancer. Mais j'me dis que si je pouvais garder l'intégralité de mes dents le jour de mon anniversaire, ça ne serait pas plus mal. Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas du tout homophobes mais je préfère ne rien risquer alors...

**\- Oui.**

**\- C'quoi son nom ?**

**\- Lola.**

**\- Pourquoi elle est pas là ?**

**\- Elle habite à Dublin.**

**\- Oh, une relation à distance...**

J'ai l'impression de subir le pire des interrogatoires, celui où si tu réponds de travers, tu risques de perdre tes couilles. Lola, je m'excuse silencieusement auprès d'elle de l'utiliser comme couverture, c'est tellement absurde, ce qui se passe est tellement absurde. J'ai les mains moites, le cœur qui bat trop vite, j'ai envie de vomir. Julietta se penche une seconde fois sur moi et chuchote près de mes lèvres.

**\- Les absents ont toujours tort...**

Puis elle m'embrasse et je n'arrive pas à la repousser, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque mais j'ai peur de la vexer. J'ai l'impression d'embrasser un cendrier, elle me mord la lèvre et je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Je prie pour que ça s'arrête mais les secondes passent et c'est interminable. Ses mains s'agrippent à mes cheveux et moi j'ose à peine la toucher, elle bouge son bassin contre le mien mais le seul effet qu'elle me fait n'est qu'une résistible envie de me cacher sous la table basse.

Stop.

Stop stop stop.

**\- Julietta laisse-le respirer un peu.**

Elle décolle enfin ses lèvres des miennes et mon regard croise celui de Mati. Il nous regarde un peu perturbé, sûrement qu'August l'a mis au courant de mon orientation sexuelle. Il me tape la main et fait la bise à la petite blonde. Je me console à la vue de son visage à la symétrie parfaite et à son sourire de dieu, aucun doute, Mati est le plus bel homme que j'ai pu rencontrer dans toute ma vie. 

Je ferme les yeux, m'attendant à recevoir un autre baiser de la blonde mais cette dernière bascule sur le côté et pose sa joue sur mon épaule. Mon regard se dirige vers le point qu'elle fixe. Willy est en train de s'engueuler avec un autre mec, il est jeune, il ne doit pas avoir plus de 16 ans. 

**\- J'avais dis 60%, où est mon fric ?**

**\- Putain c'était 40% !**

**\- Hey gamin, tu sais à qui tu t'adresses ?**

**\- Quoi ? Tu veux faire quoi ? M'en mettre une ? Vas'y te gêne pas mais j'te donnerai pas ton fric !**

Willy craque ses doigts et se redresse. Il a un sourire... mauvais, trop mauvais. Il passe un bras autour des épaules de l'adolescent et le ramène vers nous.

**\- Non, je ne vais pas te frapper mon p'tit Ron.**

Il rit puis frappe son épaule avant de pointer du doigt August qui relève la tête au même moment.

**\- Tu connais ce mec ?**

**-...**

**\- August Winds, tu l'connais non ? Champion d'boxe.**

**\- Ouais et ?**

**\- Si j'lui demande, il te mettra une droite qui fera pleurer ta mère et te fera regretter d'être venu au monde.**

J'observe August, la peau de son visage a pris une teinte blanche-verdâtre. Il fixe le prénommé Ron sans rien dire. Ils s'échangent un long regard, j'ai l'impression qu'ils se sont déjà vus, Ron a l'air de l'appeler à l'aide. Je délire sûrement.

**\- Alors tu m'as compris, p'tit bouffon ? Il est où mon fric ?**

**\- J'ai pas ta putain de thune bordel !**

Willy rit puis fait un signe de tête à August. Un mec attrape l'adolescent par le cou, le tatoué se lève d'un bon.

**\- C'bon j'm'en occupe.**

Je sens la main de Ju' se resserrer autour de mon bras. Mon ventre se retourne quand je vois mon ami et sa victime s'éloigner dans la foule. J'ai chaud, j'ai trop chaud, cette soirée est un cauchemar éveillé. J'enlève ma veste puis me retourne vers la petite blonde qui a l'air ailleurs.

**\- Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ?**  finit-elle par me demander.

Alors je l'entoure de mes bras. Je me demande quel âge elle a. Pas plus de 19 ans. J'ose pas lui demander, elle a l'air bouleversé. J'ai la gorge serrée quand je vois August revenir, le poing en sang et une liasse de billets qu'il tend à Willy, hilare et loin d'être sobre. Il s'assoit à côté de moi et j'essaye de capter son regard, il fuit tout contact avec moi. 

 Puis je les entends, ce putain de Willy et ses potes.  **« Il avait une tête à sucer des bites, j'lui aurais bien enfoncé la mienne dans sa putain d'gorge et étouffé avec. Puis après une p'tite faciale sur son cadavre, c'fils de pute il a pas intérêt à re-pointer l'bout d'sa queue sinon j'lui coupe les couilles sur ma vie. »**

J'ai des haut-le-cœur, je transpire et je suis horrifié de voir qu'August rit à leurs débats. Je repousse doucement Julietta qui ne bronche pas. Je me lève chancelant, j'attrape ma veste et mon bonnet. Je ne peux pas rester une seconde de plus dans cet endroit. Je divague dans la foule, pousse les corps qui me font obstacle à la sortie et lorsque je suis enfin dehors, je sens une main me retenir par l'épaule. Je me retourne et me retrouve nez à nez avec August.

**\- Tu branles quoi putain ?**

**\- Je rentre.**

**\- T'es pas sérieux ?**

 Je le regarde, ahuri.

**\- C'est toi qui es pas sérieux putain ! Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ?!**

Je gueule, j'suis au bout de la crise de nerf, voire de panique.

**\- Pour que tu passes une bonne soirée putain, pourquoi tu casses les couilles ?!**

**\- Alors comme ça j'ai une copine ?**

**\- Putain sérieux, tu fais la gueule pour ça ?**

**\- Tu m'emmènes le soir de mon anniversaire dans une soirée rempli d'homophobes alors oui, j'le prends mal putain !**

**\- Ils sont pas homophobes arrête, ils ont juste quelques aprioris.**

Et j'éclate de rire parce qu'il est ridicule. Je passe mes mains sur mon visage trempé de sueur.

**\- Ca va, on en parle plus, j'rentre chez moi.**

**\- Non putain, tu restes.**

**\- Pourquoi je resterais ?**

Nos corps étaient tendus, l'un trop près de l'autre, j'étais prêt à lui en foutre une.

**\- Après ils vont penser que j'incruste des tapettes qui s'cassent à minuit. J'ai pas envie de faire mauvaise impression, j'bosse pour eux j'te rappelle. Vas y, fais pas ton pédé là.**

Ses propos ne me blessent pas, je ne fais que hocher la tête. Je recule tout en hochant la tête. Je m'arrête quelques secondes puis jette son bonnet à ses pieds. Il baisse la tête en fronçant les sourcils. 

**\- Le pédé est ravi de t'avoir connu. Sombre connard.**

Son regard s'assombrit mais il ne répond rien. Je lui tourne le dos, en colère mais le soulagement d'avoir quitté cet endroit passe au dessus de tout. Je marche jusqu'à trouver un taxis qui me ramène devant chez moi. Durant la route je ne pense à rien, je suis épuisé, je ne veux qu'une chose, mon lit, ma couette et mon coussin.

Je prends l'ascenseur et monte au troisième, les portes s'ouvrent et je marche le long du couloir. Quelqu'un est allongé devant ma porte. Mon cœur fait trois tours à l'envers. Ses longs cheveux roux, la bouche ouverte, sa tête posée sur sa valise, de la bave qui s'échappe de ses lèvres.

**\- Lo.... Lola ?**

Elle ouvre immédiatement les yeux. Elle se redresse et regarde autour d'elle, perdue et essuie sa bave. 

**\- Oh putain, j'me suis endormie.**

**\- Mais...**

**\- Surprise !**

Et je m'écroule, je tombe à genoux à côté d'elle et éclate en sanglots, elle me prend dans ses bras et je pleure comme un enfant, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Elle est là, elle est vraiment là, je la touche, je la sens, j'entends sa voix.

**\- Dure soirée ?**

Je réponds par un gémissement, elle prend mon visage entre ses deux mains et me regarde dans les yeux.

**\- Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre deux 

« kfc»

 

Je me réveille en sursaut, trempé de sueur, le coeur battant vite, l'obscurité de la pièce m'oppresse et au moment où je me penche pour allumer ma lampe de chevet, une lumière éclate de l'autre côté du lit. Je me retourne et vois le regard fatigué de Lola, elle me sourit et passe une main dans mes cheveux humide. A la vue de ma meilleure amie je me calme, elle m'attire dans ses bras, je pose mon visage contre sa poitrine où l'orchestre dans sa poitrine me berce jusqu'à ce que je me rendorme profondément.  
   
Une heure plus tard, je me réveille main dans la main avec la rousse, je vois 6:07 a.m affiché sur mon réveil, je me lève sans faire de bruit puis me rend dans la cuisine, trébuchant plusieurs fois sur mes propres pieds. Je me sers un grand verre d'eau, incapable de tenir sur mes jambes, je m'assois sur une chaise en vidant le récipient. Je passe une main moite contre mon visage, quelques flash de ma nuit passée me reviennent en pleine gueule :  
   
La dispute avec August,  
Lola endormie devant ma porte d'entrée,  
Mes pleurs toute la nuit,  
Ma crise d'angoisse interminable,  
Mais ses paroles douces et sa présence.  
   
Lola. Elle était venue de Dublin pour mon anniversaire, elle voulait me faire une surprise, sûre de me retrouver chez moi en train de bouffer du poulet elle ne m'avait pas prévenu et étant parti de chez moi sans mon portable, elle n'avait pas réussis à me joindre. Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de beaucoup lui parler, elle s'était occupée de moi toute la nuit, me rassurant, me caressant, m'embrassant sur le front.  
   
Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans elle.  
   
Sa présence me manque déjà. Je me lève puis la rejoins dans le lit. Ses ronflements m'apaisèrent et la fatigue prit le dessus sur mes préoccupations, je me rendors ayant tout de même le goût amer des paroles d'August.  
   
Je rêve d'une plage, de singe et de pastèque, je n'ai aucune idée d'où je vais mais j'y vais. Je délire dans mon sommeil, sentant le goût de la papaye sur mes papilles, la chaleur sur mon visage et je vois une chevelure rousse voler autour de moi. Je me laisse complètement tomber dans ce rêve inexplicable. Puis un contact réel vint me tirer de mon monde imaginaire, j'oublie instantanément la pastèque, les grains de sable et ses yeux verts. Elle me caresse le bras et embrasse une énième fois mon front, je grogne parce que je suis fatigué, je grogne parce que j'ai envie de mourir sous ma couette.   
 **  
\- Réveille-toi mon Mika d'amour...  
\- Mmmmmmh non laisse-moi dépérir dans mon lit tel un cachalot au Sahara.**  
   
Elle éclate de rire puis attrape un cousin avant de me l'envoyer en pleine gueule.  
   
 **\- Lève-toi, t'as de la visite.**  
   
Puis je la regarde quitter la chambre encore une pyjama et ses cheveux en bataille. Je me lève, curieux de connaitre l'individu qui me rend visite à 9 heure du matin. Je change de t-shirt, l'autre étant trempé de sueur. Je ne me sens pas très bien, je rêve d'une douche mais je ne veux pas faire attendre plus longtemps le visiteur. La tête dans les vapes je quitte mon cocon. Puis je le vois, il ne me faut pas plus d'une seconde pour reconnaître sa silhouette s'élever dans l'entrée. Il est habillé pareil que la veille, il porte le bonnet qu'il m'avait offert. Appuyé contre le mur, il regarde ses pieds, son visage est creusé par la fatigue et probablement par certains acides ingurgités quelques heures plus tôt. Je m'avance et il lève la tête, je ne veux pas croiser son regard alors je tourne les yeux vers la cuisine où je vois Lola boire son lait chaud, elle lève le regard et m'offre un de ses plus beau clin d'oeil, je lui souris mais je ne fais pas le fière, j'ai les jambes qui tremblent et les mains moites, le coeur qui bat, la fièvre qui montre et la migraine qui me menace d'un revolver plaqué à l'arrière de mon crâne.  
   
J'ose enfin croiser son regard et je sais que peu importe ce qu'il dira je le lui pardonnerai.  
 **  
\- 'Lut...  
\- Salut.**  
   
Il passe une main derrière son crâne et regarde un peu partout autour de lui. Je ne dis rien, je n'ai rien à lui dire mais il semble attendre que je l'engueule. Je le regarde, muet, il me regarde, bouillonnant. Puis il craque.  
   
 **\- Vas'y Mika me fais pas la gueule !**  
   
Puis il s'arrête quelques secondes, je ne réagis pas même si j'ai très, très, très envie de lui sourire. Je lui en veux et c'est révoltant à quel point je n'ai pas envie de lui pardonner mais c'est plus fort que moi, il est plus fort que moi, son regard, ses yeux, sa gestuel et son sourire crispé, sa façon de me demandé pardon en me donnant un orde.  
   
 **\- J'suis un con ok ? Je. Suis. Un. Con. Mais on peut pas arrêter de ce parler à cause d'une merde pareil ok ? Je m'excuse, ok, j'te présente mais plus sincères excuses et... Putain Mika allez quoi...!**  
   
Il panique parce que je ne réagis pas, il me regarde, il a l'air perdu et la fatigue lui fait dire n'importe quoi. Il est... drôle, pas dans son élément. Il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de s'excuser. Je croise mes bras et pince mes lèvres, je me teste, jusqu'à quand puis-je résister à ses excuses minables avant de craquer ?  
   
 **\- S'il te plait... T'as pas l'droit de m'faire la gueule.**  
   
Il s'avance d'un pas, je ne bouge pas, il s'arrête, l'air abattu. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.  
   
 **\- Ce sont les pires excuses qu'on m'ait jamais faites.  
\- Je sais... J'peux t'écrire un poème pour m'excuser s'tu veux.  
\- Je serai curieux d'entendre ça.  
\- Mika, le koala, pardonne moi, bla bla bla.  
\- Wow, le Rimbaud des temps modernes.**  
   
Il relève le visage en souriant et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lâcher un rire moqueur. Il a gagné, il le voit dans mes yeux. Il arrache son bonnet de sa tête pour me l'envoyer en pleine gueule et je ris, je me sens léger et j'ai envie d'oublier. Il s'avance brusquement vers moi et me prend dans ses bras, surpris, je referme ma prise autour de lui.  
   
 **\- Merci de pardonner ma connerie,** chuchote-t-il dans mon oreille.  
   
Je ne réponds pas. Il finit par me lâcher et au même moment Lola nous rejoint dans l'entrée. Elle propose un café à August qui accepte. Il s'installe dans le canapé et je le quitte pour aller prendre ma douche. Je n'ose pas repenser à hier soir, de peur de changer d'avis sur le tatoué. Mais il est venu, il ne s'en est pas foutu et avec presque retenu, je m'avoue que je me sens léger et presque heureux. Après m'être rafraîchis et habillé, je rejoins le salon. August s'était endormi, allongé sur le canapé, son café posé sur la table basse.   
   
La journée se passa doucement, August dormit jusqu'à 18 heure, Lola et moi sommes allés manger au restaurant en bas de chez moi. Elle me parla de sa vie à Dublin, d'Evan et de son boulot dans la traduction, elle m'invita à venir prochainement, en rajoutant d'un air malicieux « tu pourras ramener ton copain tatoué » et bien-sûr je ne pus échapper à son interrogatoire.  
   
 **\- Tu lui as facilement pardonné.  
\- Tu trouves ?  
\- Il a quand même gâché ton anniversaire.  
\- C'est pas très grave, je suis abonné aux anniversaires de merdes.  
\- C'est pas une raison...  
\- Je l'aime bien Lola.  
\- Tu ne l'aimes pas un peu trop ?  
\- Non, tu me connais, je ne suis pas du genre à fantasmer sur une relation impossible.  
\- Mouais.  
\- C'est quelqu'un de bien.  
\- J'en doute pas Mika, mais il a pas l'air très stable ton copain.  
\- Il n'a pas une vie facile, c'est un écorché.  
\- Comme toi.  
\- Et comme toi.  
\- J'ai pas envie qu'il te fasse du mal...  
\- Il ne m'en fera pas, c'est un bon ami.  
\- C'est faux Mika, tu sais que c'est faux.**  
   
Je n'ai pas relevé.   
   
______________________________________________  
   
 **\- Elle repart quand la rousse ?** demanda le tatoué le bras posé sur le ventre de Lola alors qu'elle passait ses ongles fins dessus.  
 **\- Elle repart demain matin.  
\- Déjà ?  
\- Ouais, le boulot y oblige. **  
   
A mon agréable surprise, entre Lola et August tout se passa plus que bien. Connaissant mon amie, je n'avais pas caché mon appréhension face à cette soirée qu'on devait passer tous les trois. Il s'avère que manger du poulet devant breakfast club a le don d'apaiser les tensions. Ils discutent ensemble alors que je m'efforce à suivre le film que je connais déjà par coeur. J'aime entendre le rire de Lola déclenché par les conneries sorties par August, j'aime leurs deux rires se mélangeant, l'un est grave, l'autre monte dans les aigües. Je me laisse bercer par l'ambiance apaisante, le monde qui m'entoure est léger et je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de ma meilleure amie. Quelques minutes après, les deux me réveillent en me caressant les cheveux et le visage, je souris mais n'ouvre pas les yeux, ils chuchotent mon prénom de plus en plus fort et je sens les lèvres de Lola contre mon front. Je ne saurais expliquer cette bulle dans ma poitrine qui rend ma respiration si agréable en cet instant mais le fait d'être entouré par deux âmes aimante n'y était pas pour rien. On finit par se lever et se rendre dans ma chambre, épuisé, August ne repart pas chez lui, il reste ici. On se faufile tous les trois dans la couette, moi au milieu, Lola à ma droite et le tatoué à la gauche. On parle quelques minutes puis les ronflements de Lola s'élèvent, Gus et moi restons silencieux, écoutant la respiration de la jeune fille. Au bout d'un moment je me demande si mon ami ne s'est pas endormis aussi, puis au moment où je veux dériver mon regard sur lui, je sens sa main se déposer sur la mienne.  
   
 **\- Tu dors ?**  me chuchote-t-il.  
 **\- Non,**  je réponds.  
   
Il ne dit pas un mot puis je repense à hier soir, c'est plus fort que moi, je baisse mon regard sur sa main contre le mienne, elle est abîmé et l'image de ce jeune qu'il a emmené dehors pour lui refaire le portrait me hante. Je me lance.  
   
 **\- Tu lui as fait quoi au mec d'hier soir ?  
\- Quel mec ?  
\- Celui qui devait de l'argent à ton boss. **  
   
Il ne répond pas et je me crispe immédiatement, j'enlève ma main de sous la sienne. Ca me pique dans la gorge et j'ai envie de le bousculer, de lui dire que c'était qu'un gosse. Je suis en colère et ça monte de plus en plus, il ne me répond toujours pas et j'ai de moins en moins envie de le sentir à mes côtés.  
   
 **\- Je ne lui ai rien fait,**  finit-il par lâcher.  
   
Je reste septique, ne réponds pas tout de suite mais j'ai besoin de savoir la vérité.  
   
 **\- Et ton poing...  
\- J'ai cogné dans un mur pour donner l'illusion et le fric venait de ma poche. Mika je ne l'ai pas touché, on est sorti et je lui ai dit de se casser.**  
   
Je me détends. Je sais qu'il me dit la vérité, je sais que s'il avait fait le con, il me l'aurait dit. Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, cherchant sa main de la mienne.  
   
 **\- Tu le connaissais ?  
\- Qui ?  
\- Le gamin.**  
   
Il ne réponds pas, il ne répondra pas. Au bout de quelques longues secondes, il se tourne et se met dos à moi, je l'écoute s'endormir et je ne cherche pas à le réveiller pour avoir une réponse. Je ferme les yeux, invitant un sommeil léger m'envelopper tout entier.  
   
______________________________________________________________  
   
Trois minutes que je la serre dans mes bras le coeur en miette de la savoir loin de moi dans quelques heures. Elle ne me lâche pas, un contrôleur nous regarde en souriant. C'était bien trop court, la voir que deux jours est comme une torture. Nous nous embrassons les joues, nous nous disons « je t'aime moi plus que toi non c'est pas possible ». August n'est pas avec nous, il est parti « faire des courses » ce matin et j'apprécie qu'il nous ait laissé ce dernier au revoir intime. Elle pleure mais sourit en même temps et je la trouve magnifique ma Lola.  
   
 **\- Tu prends soin de toi hein ? me dit-elle entre deux sanglots.  
\- Toi aussi, promis je monte à Dublin le plus tôt possible.  
\- T'as intérêt.  
\- Je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime..**  
   
On annonce que le train va partir, un dernier baiser sur le front et je la regarde monter. J'attends que le train démarre et je me résigne à quitter le quai que lorsqu'il m'est hors de vu. Je me sens triste. Elle me manque déjà, mon soleil, mon ancre, j'ai le tournis, je m'assois par terre contre un panneau de publicité. J'attends que ma crise de larme passe, je suis épuisé. J'attrape mon portable et appelle August qui ne répond pas, je lui laisse un message.  
   
 **« Hey. Lola est parti, j'suis pas... dans ma plus grande forme. J'me disais si j'pouvait passer à l'appart dans la soirée, je ramène des bières. Tiens-moi au courant. »**  
   
   
Il n'a jamais rappelé, je ne me suis pas inquiété, j'étais bien trop triste du départ de ma meilleure amie pour m'inquiéter de quoique ce soit. Je rentre chez moi et l'endroit me parait tellement vide que je sors prendre un verre en ville. Je rentre à minuit chez moi, exténué et m'endort comme un mort sur mon canapé.    
   
___________________________________________________________  
   
 **« Gus c'est moi Mika. Ca fait deux jours que j'ai pas d'nouvelles de toi et... Je m'inquiète un peu donc si juste tu pouvais donner un signe de vie ça serait cool. »**  
   
Je raccroche puis me concentre sur mon prochain article à publier. Je tape presque machinalement les phrases mais je n'arrive pas à me plonger dedans. J'efface, je recommence, non, ça ne va pas. Je me résigne à aller prendre une pause, je sors devant le bâtiment pour prendre un peu d'air frais, un de mes collègues fume, je lui demande une clope, il m'en donne une un peu surpris puis me l'allume avec son feux. Je fume, assis sur les marches devant l'entrée. Deux jours sans nouvelles, soit il est mort, soit il me fuit. J'arrive pas à ne pas penser à lui, ça m'angoisse. C'est décidé, ce soir je passe chez lui.  
   
La journée se passe, je sors du boulot puis passe acheter deux canettes de bières. Je prends le métro jusqu'à chez August, je compose le code d'entrée, monte les cinq étages presque en courant, le coeur battant je ne me pose pas de question puis toque à sa porte. Rien. Je toque une deuxième fois. Rien. Résigné, je vais pour faire demi-tour mais la porte s'ouvre en grand. Je ne bouge plus à la vue de mon ami, je lâche un canette qui se fracasse par terre et j'aimerai détourner mes yeux mais je n'y arrive pas.  
   
Habillé d'un jogging et d'un débardeur, il a le visage ensanglanté, des ecchymoses monstrueuses qui tâchent la peau de ses épaules et de son cou. Le sang a coagulé sur son visage formant de vilaine croûte, mon coeur se retourne, ma gorge se serre et je n'arrive pas à prononcer un mot. Il me regarde, les yeux à demi-fermé, il est forcément défoncé. Il se retourne sans m'inviter à entrer et je le vois s'assoir parterre avec difficulté avant de se mettre à gribouiller sur un bout de papier. Je rentre puis referme derrière moi, je m'approche, la table est rempli d'une multitude de dessin, principalement des formes indistinctes, comme s'il avait voulu se défouler sur quelques chose. Je le vois insister sur un trait, repassant son crayon noir encore et encore sur la même ligne jusqu'à ce que la feuille se déchire, il la prend entre ses mains, la chiffonne et la jette à côté de lui. Je pose une canette à côté de lui, il ne réagit pas, je m'assois sur le canapé, toujours bouche-bée devant son état. J'ai le ventre retourné et je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire, alors la première phrase sensée qui me vint à l'esprit traversa la barrière de mes lèvres.  
   
 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**  
   
Il ne répond pas, je n'attendais pas de réponse de sa part. J'ouvre ma canette de bière puis en bois deux grosses gorgées. Il ne bouge pas durant plusieurs secondes puis finit par se lever, chancelant. Il se dirige vers l'évier pour se laver les mains, fermant à l'aide de son genoux le placard situé juste en dessous mais la porte se rouvre, il la referme une deuxième fois mais elle s'ouvre, encore et encore. Au bout de la cinquième fois il ne bouge plus, je ne respire plus, je l'observe et sursaute lorsqu'il enchaine la porte du placard en donnant de violent coup de genoux tout en criant des injures. Il devient fou et risque de se péter les orteils s'il continue. Je me lève d'un bond puis l'attrape par les épaules pour l'obliger à reculer, il se débat et continu, je le tire une seconde fois plus fort, son corps faible ne résiste pas à la pression et il tombe en arrière dans mes bras. Je le soutiens dans sa chute et nous nous retrouvons parterre mais il continue à foutre des coups dans la porte. Automatiquement j'enroule mes bras autour de son torse et pousse sous mes pieds pour l'éloigner du placard.  
   
 **\- Lâche-moi putain Mika lâche-moi !** hurle-t-il.  
   
Et c'est que lorsqu'il m'adresse enfin quelques paroles que j'entends ses sanglots, il hurle des choses incompréhensible et je le resserre contre moi, il se débat mais finit par se résigner mais il hurle et il pleure, il me supplie de m'en aller, il m'insulte. Je reste, je reste là à le serrer contre moi, impuissant face à sa détresse. Je suis incapable de le laisser.  
   
- **J'te lâcherai pas August, j'te lâcherai pas.**  
   
Je ne te lâcherai jamais. 


	7. Chapitre 3

**70 Ewer Street London**

J’avais recherché l’adresse sur internet. The ring boxing club. Je regarde le complexe sportif, j’hésite à y entrer. Il m’en avait parlé un jour, vaguement. Un peu plus d’une semaine qu’il ne m’avait donné aucune nouvelle, une semaine depuis cette fameuse soirée où il avait complètement déliré, pleuré et hurlé contre le monde entier. Je suis inquiet, beaucoup trop pour laisser un autre jour s’écrouler sans nouvelles de lui, peut-être que de débarquer dans son lieu de travaille n’était pas la meilleure solution pour renouer contact mais il ne répondait pas au téléphone, n’ouvrait pas la porte de chez lui. Il faisait le mort.

Je finis pas entrer, me dirigeant vers l’accueil, je demande où se déroule le cours de monsieur Winds, la secrétaire m’indique une porte et un couloir à emprunter et finit par un « ça sera tout au fond, vous pouvez pas le manquer. » et je la remercie avant de me diriger vers la salle de sport. J’ouvre une porte battante, emprunte un couloir. Au fond, une autre porte battante, je regarde par la petite vitre et le vois. Il est sur le ring, les mains croisés derrière son dos, le menton levé, l’air sévère. Il tape son poing dans sa paume puis fait un geste de tête, le signal est donné, tous les élèves sortent du ring puis s’étirent. Je suis soulagée d’arriver à la fin d’un cours. Je rentre, silencieusement, tenant la porte derrière moi pour la refermer doucement, je ne veux pas me faire remarquer. August ne me remarque pas, il tourne autour de ses élèves, les sourcils froncés, reprenant quelques-uns d’entre eux. Ils sont tous concentrés et je n’ai jamais vu August aussi sévère et adulte que maintenant. Il n’a rien à voir avec celui qui se défonce devant des jeux vidéos ou rit comme un gamin à chaque connerie qu’il fait. J’hésite à faire demi-tour, il a l’air d’aller bien. Puis je vois un banc, je décide de rester, il est là, je suis là, à quoi bon s’enfuir, j’ai envie de le voir. Je me dirige vers le banc, et d’une maladresse, je tape dedans avec mon pied, mon visage se transforme en une horrible grimace, le son grinçant des pieds frottant le sol résonne dans toute la salle. Je vois la plupart des élèves et leur prof se retourner vers moi. Je fais un geste maladroit à August qui me fusille des yeux. Je m’assois, honteux, puis attends sagement que le cours se finisse. 

Il finit par annoncer à la fin du cours, tout le monde se lève et applaudit. Son visage se détend et je le vois sourire à ses élèves. Tout le monde se dirige vers les vestiaires et je me retrouve seul avec August. Ca pue la transpiration et l’appréhension. Il ramasse ses affaires et se dirige vers moi sans me regarder, je peux me considérer heureux qu’il ne m’ignore pas complètement mais j’aurai préféré avoir un contact des yeux. Puis il me balance :

**\- Qu’est-c’que tu fous ici Mika ?**

Je me lève et me gratte la nuque, il a encore des marques sur son visage mais a bien meilleur mine que d’il y a une semaine.

**\- Je viens aux nouvelles.**

**\- T’étais obligé de venir ici pour prendre de mes nouvelles ?**

**\- Oui August, oui, j’étais obligé parce que t’es pas foutu de répondre au téléphone ou aux messages.**

 Il me regarde de travers et je ne peux pas m’empêcher de faire de même.

 **\- On est pas marié à ce que je sache ?** se défend-il.

**\- Non mais on est amis ? On l’est pas ?**

**\- J’vois pas le rapport...**

**\- Bah c’est... C’est que je m’inquiète pour toi...**

**\- Mais ta gueule putain.**

Dit-il en balançant son sac sur ses épaules, l’air blasé. Il me dépasse pour se diriger vers la sortie, je le rattrape en quelques foulées.

**\- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça putain ?!**

**\- Parce que t’es chiant à t’inquiéter de tout et de rien, lâche-moi Mika, j’suis un grand garçon.**

**\- Je le sais bien, mais tu sais très bien pourquoi je m’inquiète.**

**\- J’vois pas.**

**\- Tu veux vraiment que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ?**

Il s’arrête d’un seul coup et se retourne vers moi, la mâchoire serré.

**\- J’vais te dire c’que tu vas faire...**

**\- T’as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire.**

Je le coupe, ça l’énerve.

**\- J’vais quand même te le dire, tu vas retourner chez toi Mika et tu vas m’oublier un moment jusqu’à ce que je décide de te reparler.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel et il me fout en plan, je sais pourquoi il réagit comme ça et je ne prends pas compte de ses paroles. Il passe la porte battante, j’attends quelques secondes, histoire de lui laisser de l’avance. Puis je me dirige vers la sortir mais au moment de pousser la porte, celle-ce s’ouvre violemment du côté opposé et je me la prends en pleine face. Je recule d’un mètre en grognant puis voit un August semi-paniqué ré-apparaître devant moi.

**\- Excusez...Ah putain c’est que toi.**

J’lui foutrais bien une baffe sur le coup.

**\- Tu peux me rendre un service ?**

Je ne suis même plus étonné par son côté lunatique sur-dimensionné. Je passe deux doigts sur mon nez, m’assurant qu’il ne sois pas cassé puis je le regarde, attendant ce qu’il veut me demander.

**\- Y’a mon coach à l’accueil et j’ai réussis à l’éviter toute la semaine, j’voulais pas qu’il me voit comme ça, j’veux pas qu’il pense que je me suis battu ou une connerie dans le genre...**

**\- Tu t’es pas battu alors ?**

**\- Tu peux aller checkeret revenir me chercher quand il sera parti ?** me demanda-t-il en ignorant délibérément ma question.

J’hésite. Je décide d’accepter, plus parce qu’il a fait un effort de me le demander et non pas de me l’ordonner comme il a l’habitude de faire, puis peut-être que ça apaisera les tensions.

Je sors puis me dirige vers un distributeur, je regarde du coin de l’oeil l’accueil, il est de dos, du moins je suppose que c’est lui. J’en profite pour me prendre une canette de coca, je me baisse pour la récupérer puis je me retourne vers le coach. Il vient de se retourner. Je reste figé, de une parce qu’il se dirige vers la porte où se trouve August et de deux, parce qu’il n’a plus du tout le même visage que sur les photos qu’August m’avait montré. Grand homme aux cheveux grisâtre, son visage est ravagé de vilaines balafres qui me font mal au ventre rien qu’à leur simple vu. Une décharge monte en moi et je me précipite vers la porte battante, la passant avant le coach. August, appuyé contre le mur, se tourne vers moi, prêt à me demander si c’est ok, je le coupe.

**« Vieux frère ! Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir ! »**

J’improvise, je lui ouvre mes bras et son regard me juge jusqu’à ce qu’il se rende compte que le coach est sur mes pas. Il n’hésite pas une seconde et on se donne une longue accolade où il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. On attends quelques longues secondes puis lorsqu’on est sûr que le coach est assez loin, on se lâche. August regarde dans sa direction, s’assurant qu’il ne soit plus dans le couloir. Il soupire puis sourit.

**\- Ouah c’était chaud...**

 J’opine du chef puis ouvre ma canette de coca, pas peu fier de moi, je souris.

**\- Merci Mika.**

Il regarde ses pieds, l’air honteux et je retrouve son côté gamin que j’aime particulièrement.

 **\- Pas d’quoi.**  

On reste quelques secondes sans rien dire puis il finit par ramasser son sac.

**\- Tu viens boire un bière chez moi ?**

J’accepte. Même si ça n’a aucun sens, il y a longtemps que j’ai compris qu’être ami avec August Winds était absolument tout, sauf sensé.

 

___________________________________________________________________

**\- J’te dois une soirée d’anniversaire au fait ?**

Dit-il en tirant sur son joint, jouant à FIFA. Je suis en train de lire un de ses livres, descendant une bière bon marché lorsqu’il m’arrache de ma lecture avec sa question idiote. 

**\- Tu ne me dois rien du tout.**

**\- Si, j’ai niqué ton anniversaire, puis j’ai envie de sortir ce soir, j’te laisse choisir où on va.**

**\- Ok, on reste ici.**

**\- Sauf ici.**

**\- Ok on sort chez moi.**

**\- Mika fait un effort.**

Je referme le livre en le claquant puis regarde l’heure, il est 21h passé, je n’ai pas envie de sortir. Puis une idée me vient en tête.

**\- Où je veux ? Vraiment ?**

**\- J’te suis ma poule. Où tu veux.**

Je me lève puis enfile ma veste, il éteint son joint et son jeux puis me rejoint dans le couloir. On descend et je fais tout pour ne pas dévoiler mon hilarité précoce à l’idée du lieu où je vais l’emmener. Il me suit, on prend le métro, le même que celui pour aller chez moi, on sort, on marche quelques minutes, on arrive dans le quartier de Soho, August n’a pas l’air de capter où il est, il fume sa clope et me suit silencieusement. Je m’arrête devant une boite, il lève le nez et un de ses sourcils se lève.

**\- Euh t’es sérieux Mika ?**

Je me force à rester sérieux. 

**\- Tu m’as dit où je voulais.**

Il pose ses yeux perplexes sur moi.

**\- J’savais pas que t’allais m’emmener dans une boite gay avec des drags queens à l’entrée.**

Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de rire, il me regarde perdu puis finit par lever un doigt vers moi.

**\- Ok j’ai compris ton manège.**

**\- De quoi ?**

**\- T’avais pas envie de sortir donc tu m’as emmené dans un lieu où tu savais que je ne voudrais pas aller.**

**\- Je suis démasqué... Bon c’est bon on peut retourner chez toi maintenant ?**

**\- Non bah t’sais quoi ? J’y vais, j’vais rentrer, ça t’apprendra à te foutre de ma gueule, et si tu viens pas avec moi j’te coupe la gorge.**

 Et j’éclate de rire lorsque je le vois se diriger vers l’entrée de la boite, il se retourne vers moi puis me fait signe de se dépêcher. Je le rejoins, toujours hilare.

**\- Sérieux August, t’es pas obligé de rentrer, t’as rien à me prouver.**

**\- Arrête de rire toi, on rentre, on boit un verre puis on retourne à l’appart.**

 On fait la queue quelques minutes, il est pas super à l’aise mais fait un effort pour le cacher. Je le regarde et je sais pourquoi il fait ça, je sais qu’il veut me prouver qu’il n’est pas comme ses potes, qu’il n’est pas homophobe. Ca me touche, ça me touche qu’il rentre en terrain inconnu pour moi, pour qu’il se fasse pardonner de sa connerie ou même de ses conneries. Je pensais sincérement qu’il n’allait jamais vouloir entrer dans cet endroit. On finit par rentrer puis on s’assoit à une table. La musique est forte, des lumières colorées nous aveugle, il part commander deux bières et je reste à la table, le regarder de loin. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de rire, tous les regards sont tournés.

**\- Mickael ?**

 Je lève les yeux vers l’inconnu qui crie mon nom  sous la musique assourdissante. Je ne le reconnais pas tout de suite, puis il enlève ses lunettes de soleil et je souris franchement.

**\- Kyle ?**

 Et il me crie des paroles incompréhensibles en me prenant dans ses bras et m’embrassant les joues. Je suis surpris de le voir là. Il s’assoit à la place d’August et m’attrape par le cou, il ne me lâche pas.

**\- Ca fait un bail ! 8 mois ? Un an qu’on s’est pas vu ?**

**\- Ouais quelque chose comme ça !**

 Puis August revient avec deux bières, regardant de travers Kyle qui lui a volé sa place à côté de moi. Il s’assoit sur la chaise d’en face, attendant surement que je fasse les présentations.

**\- Kyle, je te présente August, un ami.**

 Kyle dévisage le tatoué en face de lui, il lui sourit, sûrement surpris de voir que je traine avec ce « genre » de personne. 

**\- Et August, j’te présente Kyle, un ami que j’ai pas revu depuis un moment.**

**\- Ami ? Mika voyons, on était un peu plus qu’ami !**

 Cria-t-il complètement bourré en me secouant de sa main sur ma nuque. On commence à discuter de tout et de rien, surtout de rien, il passe du coq à l’âne à chaque phrase et je remarque l’air blasé d’August du coin des yeux. Je le vois aussi foutre une pilule dans sa bouche ce qui me met un coup au moral. Les minutes passent et Kyle m’attrape le poignet pour m’emmener sur la piste de danse. Je lui dis non mais il insiste et on finit par danser sur un remix de drunk in love de Beyoncé. Je n’ai jamais aimé danser, sauf avec une personne. Et je me mets à penser à lui, puis à August qui danse sur du Beyoncé pendant qu’il fait la cuisine, je pense aussi à ma mère qui adorait danser dans le salon quand j’étais petit. J’ai chaud, j’ai bien trop chaud et la foule autour de moi ne me rassure pas, j’arrête de bouger ridiculement mon corps et lorsque je m’apprête à rejoindre August, Kyle m’attrape par la nuque et plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes. C’est alors que je me rends compte que l’alcool ne lui va pas du tout bien. Je me laisse faire, je ne veux pas le vexer, il remue ses lèvres et son haleine n’est pas agréable. Je ferme fort les yeux et lorsqu’il décide enfin à me lâcher, je lui souris poliment et lui crie que je dois passer aux toilettes. Je m’éclipse et rejoins la table où je vois August, bouger sa tête au rythme de la musique, les yeux à demi fermés. Il est complètement défoncé à je-ne-sais quelle drogue.

Je m’assois à côté de lui en soupirant. Il tourne les yeux vers moi, son visage devenant plus dur, je fais mine d’ignorer sa gestuel agressive lorsqu’il repose bruyamment le pichet de bière vide sur la table.

  **\- Ca va tu t’amuses bien ?**

 Je me retourne vers lui, il est penché sur moi et crie pour se faire entendre.

**\- J’t’ai vu embrasser cet idiot.**

 Je ne réponds pas, je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend, je mets ça sur le coup de la drogue et espère qu’il s’arrêtera de parler. Mais il continue sur le même ton.

**\- J’pense vraiment que tu vaux mieux que lui, j’te dis ça en ami, c’est un idiot.**

 Je ne réponds pas.

**\- C’est ton ex ?**

 Je l’ignore.

**\- Putain Mika répond quand j’te parle !**

 Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, à deux doigts de lui en foutre une.

**\- T’as pris quoi ?**

**\- Quoi ?!**

**\- T’as pris quoi comme drogue encore ?**

**\- Mais quedal !**

**\- T’es vraiment le roi des cons ! Putain t’étais obligé de te défoncer juste pour aller boire un verre ?!**

**\- Mais arrête de casser les couilles ! On est là depuis plus d’une heure j’en suis à mon quatrième verre, j’me fais chier comme un rat mort et j’suis obligé de te mater en train de fourrer ta langue dans la bouge d’un mec plus con qu’ses pieds ! Putain d’merde !**

**\- T’sais quoi, t’as raison.**

 Sur ces mots, je me lève, attrape ma veste et le plante là. Je sors, bousculant tout le monde sur mon passage, récoltant quelques insultes à mon égard mais je m’en fous. Je sors et l’air frais me fait un bien fou bien que mes mains tremblent sous la colère. J’ai besoin d’une clope. J’en demande une à un mec déguisé en cow-boy, il me la tend et l’allume avec son briquet. Après cinq tafes, la pression retombe mais je suis toujours en colère. Puis quelqu’un m’attrape par les épaules, au fond de moi j’espère que c’est August mais je me retrouve face à face avec Kyle.

**\- Pourquoi tu t’es enfui comme ça ?**

**\- J’me suis pas enfui, je voulais juste fumer une clope.**

 Il hausse les épaules et je détourne les yeux en aspirant une longue trainé de fumé. Puis je sens une main s’appuyer sur la peau en dessous de mon crâne et je me retrouve à recracher la fumé de la cigarette dans la bouche de Kyle qui m’embrasse une seconde fois. Je le laisse faire même si je n’ai pas le coeur à ça et c’est que lorsqu’il colle son corps au mien que je le repousse. Il me regarde, étonné.

**\- Ecoute Kyle...**

**\- Mika, j’ai changé.**

**\- Oui mais pas moi.**

**\- C’était moi le problème non ? C’est moi qui me suit attaché à toi, pas l’inverse et j’ai vraiment changé.**

Je ne réponds pas et je baisse les yeux. Tout ce qui me plaisait chez ce mec avait l’air d’avoir disparu. Sa fragilité, sa naïveté, sa capacité à vous rendre mielleux dans toutes les situations et surtout, sa poésie dans ses mots. Il se rapproche une seconde fois de moi mais je ne le laisse pas m’embrasser, il insiste un peu et alors que je m’apprête à le repousser pour de bon, son corps s’arrache du mien par une force extérieur et je vois August le tirer en arrière par son manteau. Kyle se débat en l’insultant pour échapper à son emprise, le tatoué le lâche, il est hilare.

 **\- Putain mais j’vais t’buter !** lâche Kyle lorsqu’il se retrouve en face d’August.

**\- C’est ça, essaye toujours, tapette.**

 Même si ça ne devrait pas, mon ventre ce tord aux mots prononcés par mon ami. Je sais qu’il ne le pense pas mais son manque de délicatesse, même face à un homosexuel un peu lourd, me dérange fortement, alors je reste en retrait, de plus en plus mal à l’aise.

**\- Tu m’as traité de quoi ?!**

**\- Tu sais très bien de quoi j’t’ai traité, maintenant tu bouges et que j’revois pas ta sale gueule de con essayer d’embrasser Mika contre son grès.**

**\- Tu peux m’dire en quoi ça t’regarde ? C’est pas ton mec à c’que je sache ?**

**\- Putain mais tu la fermes quand ? Tu pues la défaite, bouge !**  

Kyle, sûrement inconscient de ses actes, n’hésite pas une seconde à bousculer August qui venait de lui tourner le dos pour me rejoindre mais le tatoué ne perd pas équilibre pour autant et lorsqu’il se retourne pour en foutre une à Kyle, je sais que c’est le moment d’intervenir. Je m’empresse d’attraper mon ami par les épaules, l’obligeant à reculer de quelques pas.

**\- C’est bon on s’en va maintenant.**

**\- Lâche-moi j’vais lui refaire le portrait à ce fils de...!**

**\- Tu vas rien faire et t’es surtout en état de rien faire !** le coupais-je dans son élan.

 Il bat en retraite devant un Kyle qui a déjà pris ses jambes à son cou. Il se débat pour que je le lâche, je ne le retiens pas, à vrai dire, j’ai qu’une envie, c’est de le planter là et retourner chez moi, seul. On marche quelques mètres, je ne dis rien, c’est lui qui finit par prendre la parole.

**\- T’es sérieux à faire la gueule mec ?**

**\- Je ne fais pas la gueule.**

**\- Arrête, tu tires une gueule de trois mètres de long putain.**

**\- Demande-toi pourquoi.**

 Il s’arrête de marcher et attrape mon épaule pour que je lui fasse face. 

**\- Tu m’as trimballé dans un bar gay pour au final me laisser seul alors que tu te donnais du plaisir sur la piste de danse et j’t’ai tiré d’affaire d’un p’tit con un peu trop collant. J’pense que c’est moi qui devrait tirer la tronche.**

 J’hallucine, intérieurement, je me vois le secouer dans tous les sens, lui en foutre une même, mais j’en trouve même pas la force, je suis lessivé et lassé d’avoir toujours les même disputes à répétitions avec lui. Je ne lui réponds pas et reprend ma marche mais il me retient une seconde fois.

**-Donc t’as décidé de plus m’adresser la parole ?**

**\- Lâche-moi August, je suis fatigué.**

**\- Pas moi.**

**\- J’suis content pour toi mais là il s’agit de moi, de ma fatigue et de mon envie d’aller me coucher alors lâche-moi.**

 Je garde mon calme. Je garde mon calme jusqu’à ce que je me retourne et qu’il me pousse violemment. J’explose.

**\- Mais putain ! Putain August t’es pire qu’un gamin !**

 Je prends ma tête entre mes mains, je me retourne vers lui et lui crie dessus.

**\- T’es qu’un putain de gamin égocentrique ! Toujours en train de ramener tout à toi ! T’es le roi des cons à toujours tout faire foirer même dans un moment aussi simple que d’aller boire un verre dans une boite putain ! Puis t’es une putain de montagne russe, j’arrive plus à suivre tes sautes d’humeur à répétition, j’arrive plus à pardonner tes faux pas et y’en a toujours que pour toi, j’en...!**

 Il me coupe en me bousculant violemment vers l’arrière, l’impact de ses mains sur mon torse me fait mal et il continue.

**\- Mais arrête putain !**

**\- C’est toi qui va arrêter de dire des conneries !**

**\- Mais STOP !**

**\- TA GUEULE !**

 Il me pousse une dernière fois, mon corps heurte un mur et mon souffle est coupé. Hors de moi, je m’apprête à lui en mettre une pour de bon mais tout se passe vite, il emprisonne mon visage entre ses mains et plaque violemment ses lèvres contre les miennes. Plus rien n’a de sens. J’ouvre grand les yeux, ses lèvres immobile, plaquées sur les miennes n’ont rien d’agréable. Sa barbe qui pique le contour ma peau non plus, ses mains qui compresse ma mâchoire non plus. Alors pourquoi je ressens cette putain de sensation dans ma poitrine. Ca dure quelques secondes et je finis par le repousser de toutes mes forces, surpris, il ne s’y attend pas et lorsque je le vois tomber en arrière, son corps et son crâne heurter le béton du trottoir, j’ai tellement mal pour lui que je pousse un cri. Son souffle est si violemment coupé qu’il suffoque la seconde d’après sa chute. Je me précipite vers lui, l’aidant à se redresser, il place ses deux mains sur le derrière de son crâne en sang. Je panique, qu’est-ce que j’ai fait putain, j’ai faillit le tuer putain de merde quel con je fais.

**\- August ça va ?**

 Il ne me répond pas, en manque d’air, il enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux et je suis rassuré de voir qu’une blessure bénigne au niveau de son crâne. Je caresse son dos, m’insultant à voix haute. Sa respiration se calme et il redresse la tête, des larmes perlant à ses yeux.

**\- Ca va mieux ?**

 Il déglutit facilement puis tourne la tête vers moi, il est blanc ce qui ne me rassure absolument pas.

**\- Tranquille mec, tranquille.**

 Il m’offre un maigre sourire puis essaye de se relever, je l’aide et il s’appuie sur mon épaule.

**\- Ca va ?**

**\- Ouais tranquille t’inquiète.**

**\- Ok, viens on va prendre le métro, tu viens chez moi.**

**\- Ok.**

Il a même pas l’air d’avoir la force de me tenir tête. Il est sonné et ça se voit sur son visage. On fait quelques mètres, il marche plutôt droit. Puis d’un seul coup, il quitte mon épaule puis s’appuyer contre le mur, il se penche vers l’avant et rend tout ce qu’il a pu ingurgiter ses dernières heures. Je pose une main sur son dos alors qu’il est secoué par de nouvelles nausées. J’ai la gorge serrée et je m’inquiète pour de bon.

  **\- Je t’amène à l’hôpital.**

 **\- Hors de question,** dit-il en se redressant.

 Il avait repris quelques couleurs mais je n’étais pas rassuré pour autant.

**\- Tu peux avoir un gros traumatisme crânien...**

**\- Mika, c’est hors de question que j’aille à l’hôpital sous MD ok ? Ca va, j’te dis, je vais bien.**

 Il s’adosse au mur pour reprendre son souffle. Il a les yeux baissé et je me tiens devant lui sans dire un mot. On attend peut-être une ou deux minutes puis on se remet à marcher jusqu’au métro. Je lui paye un ticket, on passe tous les deux puis on trottine vers le métro déjà à quai. On trouve deux places assez facilement, côté à côté, je regarde notre reflet sur la vitre, il finit par vite poser sa tête sur mon épaule et fermer les yeux. Je regarde les stations défiler, me remémorant cette soirée peu agréable que je venais de passer, m’interdisant de repenser à ce baiser inattendu, mais c’était plus fort que moi, les images, les sensations revenaient en boucle dans ma tête et à chaque fois c’était comme si je me prenais une bonne grosse vague dans la tronche, celle qui te fait mal, celle qui emporte ton corps dans un tourbillon infernal. On annonce notre arrêt, je bouscule légèrement August qui se redresse puis on sort du métro, on marche quelques minutes, entre dans mon bâtiment, on prend l’ascenseur jusqu’au troisième étage et lorsque je pousse la porte de chez moi, je me sens un peu plus retomber dans la réalité des choses. August part s’asseoir sur le canapé.

**\- Je vais m’occuper de ton crâne.**

Il me répond d’un grognement en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, massant énergiquement ses tempes, espérant faire fuir son mal de crâne. Je prends le nécessaire et m’improvise infirmier. Je nettoie le sang qui a coulé jusqu’en bas de son cou, je lui fais un pansement provisoire, je n’ai aucune idée de ce que je fais mais je m’applique du mieux possible. Je lui dis qu’il va dormir dans le lit, il me répond d’un hochement de tête sans pour autant lever les yeux vers moi. Il se déshabille rapidement puis tombe lourdement sur le lit, se dépêchant de s’enrouler dans la couette. Je prends un de mes cousins et m’apprête à partir de la chambre, il me coupe dans mon élan.

**\- Tu dors pas ici ?**

**\- Non je vais dormir sur le canapé.**

Je ne le laisse pas répondre, fermant la porte derrière moi. J’ai le moral en miette et je n’ai qu’une envie, me retrouver seul. Je déplie le clic clac et éteins la lumière avant de m’allonger lourdement. Je ne me relève même pas pour enlever mes vêtements. Je passe un bras sur mes yeux et éclate en sanglot la seconde d’après. Je relâche toute la tension accumulée durant la soirée. Et à ce moment-là, je suis tellement en colère contre August, que de le savoir dans la pièce à côté n’arrange rien à mes larmes et à mon mal-être. J’ai envie qu’il dégage de ma vie, j’ai juste envie qu’il dégage une bonne fois pour toute.

 


	8. Chapter 8

C’est l’odeur de la bonne nourriture qui me réveille, pourtant j’ai un goût amer dans la bouche et rien ne va dans mon estomac, il est tordu, retourné, j’ai la nausée avant même d’avoir le temps de me lever. J’ai dû dormir deux heures, pas plus, mon état c’est empiré, j’étais presque à deux doigts de m’en aller de l’appartement en pleine nuit, attendant le premier train direction Dublin pour rejoindre Lola. Mais je ne l’ai pas fait, parce que ma vie ne ressemble déjà pas à grand chose... Je me redresse et passe mes deux mains sur mon visage, essayant de chasser toutes mauvaises pensées mais ça ne fait que les intensifier. Je sens la présence d’August dans la cuisine et l’odeur de ses pancakes, j’entends des bruits culinaires qui me mettraient l’eau à la bouche mais mes lèvres gercées et mon moral au plus bas me font comprendre que ce matin, je ne pourrai rien avaler.

Je me lève, à contre coeur, les mains tremblantes. Je sais exactement ce que je dois faire, j’ai pensé à ça toute la nuit mais je m’interdis d’y réfléchir, de peur de changer d’avis. Je me tiens debout quelques secondes, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me dirige vers la cuisine où je l’entends chantonner. D’où lui vient cette bonne humeur ? Comment peut-il être joyeux après cette soirée aux portes de l’enfer ? Mon coeur se serre littéralement lorsque je le vois dans la cuisine, une assiette pleine de pancakes et deux autres en train de cuirent dans la poêle. Il se retourne et me sourit.

**\- Bien dormis ?**

Je ne réponds pas et il ne capte pas. Il continue à faire cuire ses putains de pancakes qui m’ont définitivement donnés la nausée. Je m’appuie contre le cadrant de la porte et soupire. Je le regarde s’agiter et je me sens incapable de le foutre à la porte. Il ne m’aide en rien, son sourire ne m’aide en rien, sa bonne humeur non plus mais tout ça sonne faux, c’est peut-être le détail auquel je m’accroche, la fausseté de cette attention, l’idée de se faire pardonner -encore une fois- avec un sourire, quelques attentions et paroles douces.

**\- Tout va bien ?**

Son visage est tourné vers le mien, un sourcil levé, je le regarde, impassible. Et je me rend compte à quel point on est différent, à quel point nos mondes sont à l’opposés tout comme notre personnalité, nos vécus. Tout était fait pour que l’on se croise à un moment précis de nos vies mais rien n’est fait pour qu’on puisse continuer comme ça.

**\- J’aimerai que tu partes de chez moi August.**

La bombe est lancée. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, il lui faut quelques secondes pour que l’information lui monte au cerveau. Il se bloque, fronce franchement les sourcils et relève la tête vers moi, complètement perdu.

**\- Pardon ?**  
 **\- J’aimerai que tu partes d’ici.**

Je ne sourcille pas, ce n’est pas le moment de flancher. Mes mains deviennent moites et je n’arrive plus à regarder ses yeux alors j’accroche mon regard sur sa main tenant la poêle.

**\- Je peux au moins savoir pourquoi tu me fous à la porte ?**

Je ne réponds pas, je ne veux pas me justifier, j’estime qu’il doit savoir de lui-même pourquoi je le flanque à la porte. Je finis pas croiser mes bras sur la poitrine, cachant du mieux que je peux mes mains tremblantes. Puis je l’entends rire, rire jaune qui ne me rassure pas.

**\- C’est parce que je t’ai embrassé c’est ça ?**

Je serre les dents, il lâche la poêle bruyamment sur les plaques chauffantes et je finis pas lever les yeux sur son visage. Il serre aussi la mâchoire. Il s’apprête à parler mais je le coupe, m’emportant malgré moi, je ne veux pas entendre ses explications.

**\- Je veux juste que tu partes August ok ?! Je veux juste que tu dégages et pas que d’ici, de ma vie aussi, c’est assez clair pour toi ?!**

Il a maintenant les yeux rivés sur son assiette de pancakes. Il ne répond pas tout de suite puis finit par balancer trois mots bien distincts.

**\- C’est très clair.**

Puis il se dirige vers la porte de la cuisine, je me pousse mais il me heurte violemment avec son épaule sans m’accorder un seul regard. Je me mort l’intérieur de la joue, j’ai envie de pleurer mais j’attends qu’il ramasse sa veste et quitte l’appartement.

Il claque la porte.  
_________________________________________________________________  
 **deux semaines plus tard...**  
J’suis pas sûr de ce que je fais ni d’où je vais, ça m’avait presque manqué ces soirées à errer dans les rues, une bouteille de whisky dans la main et nul part où aller. Il fait nuit, il fait froid et la brûlure dans ma gorge causée par l’alcool me maintient bien éveillé, éveillé dans mon état second, je sais ce que je fais mais je n’en suis pas sûr pour autant. J’arrive sur une place, il n’y a pas beaucoup de monde mais assez pour ne pas se sentir seul au monde. Je m’assois sur le bord d’une fontaine puis pose ma bouteille à mes pieds.

Puis j’entends le son d’une guitare et une belle voix masculine l’accompagner. Quelques mètres en face de moi, j’aperçois un garçon blond qui joue de son instrument, récoltant quelques pièces et captant l’attention de quelques passagers, dont la mienne. Il est plutôt grand, blond, l’accent irlandais s’entend dans son chant mais c’est que qui lui donne du charme. Je l’écoute un moment puis sors mon portable. Je tape quelques mots dessus.

_« Tu me manques. »_

J’efface. Je recommence.

_« Je sais pas si c’est à cause de ton absence que je ressens ça, mais ma vie manque de couleur et de saveur. »_

J’efface. Je réessaye.

_« Je n’ai pas envie de m’excuser, je n’ai pas envie de te pardonner, je n’ai pas envie de subir tes changements d’humeurs, je n’ai pas envie qu’on recommence les mêmes conneries, je n’ai pas envie qu’on s’engueule encore. J’ai envie de te voir, j’ai envie de te parler, de passer du temps avec toi. Il y a un manque, tu me manques. Je ne sais plus quoi faire de mes soirées, je ne sais plus sur qui m’énerver, avec qui rigoler ou même avec qui fumer. Je ne sais pas si tu m’as oublié ou pas, j’espère pas, j’espère vraiment pas, je pense que c’est ma plus grande peur, que tu m’oublies, que tu oublies cette amitié, que tu t’en foutes de moi. J’aimerai te revoir un jour, j’en ai vr-»_

Le blond arrête de chanter, je lève la tête vers lui et je le vois ramasser sa récolte et ranger sa guitare. Je baisse les yeux sur mon message et j’efface sans le finir et l’envoyer. Je le range dans ma poche et sors une cigarette que j’allume. Je fume, tire deux taffes puis l’écrase parterre. Au fond je suis comme lui, je n’aime pas fumer seul.  
_____________________________________________________________

Je suis assis à mon bureau lorsque quelqu’un toque à la porte. J’invite l’inconnu derrière celle-ci, un visage inconnu apparaît devant moi, je ne l’ai encore jamais vu ici.

**\- Mickael Burnt ?**  
 **\- En personne.**  
 **\- Je me présente, Noah Stewart, je suis nouveau dans la boite et... J’ai le bureau juste à côté du tient.**  
 **\- Ah oui! Le nouveau designer ?**  
 **\- Exact.**

Je me lève puis lui serre la main. Il est grand, brun et ses yeux bleus clairs attisent une certaine fascination et jalousie à mon égard. Son sourire sort tout droit d’une pub Colgate.

**\- Ravis de faire ta connaissance, si t’as la moindre question...**  
 **\- Et bien, j’en ai une. On pourrait déjeuner ensemble si t’es libre ? Enfin vous...**  
 **\- Tutoies-moi et ouais, bien-sûr.**  
 **\- Cool, c’est mon premier jour, je connais pas grand monde.**  
 **\- T’inquiète pas.**  
 **\- Ok, on s’dit 13h alors ?**  
 **\- Parfait.**

Puis il ressort, souriant. Laissant un vent d’air frais rafraîchir ma vie brûlante de remords.  
___________________________________________________________________  
Une semaine depuis ce déjeuner en tête à tête avec Noah. Une semaine et déjà une belle complicité partagée avec cet homme qui semble vouloir ce qu’il veut dans la vie. Je dois avouer que je vais un peu mieux depuis que je le fréquente, il est calme, paisible, il me fait du bien, me calme. Je ne peux pas dire que l’on soit les meilleurs amis du monde, une semaine c’est court mais ma première impression sur lui a été la bonne. Noah, c’est comme un courant d’air frais en pleine période de canicule.

Dîner entre collègues ce soir, je regarde l’heure, je vais être en retard. J’envoie un message à Noah pour le prévenir, il me répond de pas m’en faire, qu’il manque encore des personnes à l’appelle. Lorsque j’arrive devant le restaurant, je le vois en compagnie d’un autre homme, complètement inconnu. Il me fait signe de les rejoindre.

  
**\- Enfin là!**

Il me fait la bise puis me présente à son ami.

**\- Mickael, je te présente Jill, un ami d’enfance.**  
 **\- Enchanté,** dis-je en tendant la main à Jill.  
 **\- Donc c’est toi le fameux Mickael, Noah arrête pas de me parler de toi,** dit-il en serrant ma main.

Noah rit puis se retourne vers moi.

**\- Bon va falloir qu’on y aille, ils nous attendent.**  
 **\- Moi aussi de toute façon, je dois rejoindre ma copine,** répondit Jill.  
 **\- Tu passeras le bonjour à Emma de ma part.**  
 **\- J’y manquerai pas!**

Ils se saluent, on entre dans le restaurant. Le dîner se passe dans la bonne humeur, je reste entouré des collègues que j’apprécie puis évite la discussion avec les autres. Je passe la plupart de la soirée avec Noah et pour la première fois, je remarque quelque chose qui me frappe, Noah sourit tout le temps, Noah rit tout le temps, Noah est tout le temps de bonne humeur. Je comprends un peu mieux le pourquoi du comment je me sens bien avec lui. La soirée se termine, la table se vide et alors qu’il reste encore trois de nos collègues, on décide de quitter le restaurant pour rentrer chez nous.

On marche un peu, il décide de me raccompagner jusqu’au métro. Sur le chemin, il me raconte une histoire que j’écoute à moitié, par réflex, je sors une cigarette et l’allume, il s’arrête de parler et me regarde.

**\- Il y a un problème ?**  
 **\- Non, c’est juste que je savais pas que tu fumais.**  
 **\- Ah, je fume pas vraiment, que de temps en temps.**  
 **\- C’est vraiment pas bon pour toi.**  
 **\- Je sais.**

Puis je le regarde et décide de jeter la cigarette, l’écrasant avec mon pied. Il sourit franchement et ça me fait plaisir. On continue de marcher jusqu’à arriver au métro, il se retourne vers moi.

**\- Bon, on se quitte ici.**  
 **\- Ouais, j’ai passé une bonne soirée.**  
 **\- Moi aussi, très bonne.**

Puis on se regarde quelques secondes et il s’approche de moi. Pendant un instant je pense qu’il va m’embrasser et c’est ce qu’il fait. Il passe une main derrière ma tête et tout doucement, pose ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je suis surpris mais c’est agréable, je ne réagis pas pour autant, je reste immobile et ferme les yeux à son contact. Le baiser dure une seconde, il se recule et semble gêné. Sa main quitte mes cheveux et vient se poser sur le derrière de sa nuque.

**\- Désolé, c’était stupide.**

Je baisse la tête et souris.

**\- Euhm non, c’est juste que... Je m’y attendais pas.**

**\- Normal. Enfin j’veux dire on se connait que depuis une semaine et...**

**\- Non, non c’est pas ça. Je ne m’attendais pas à rencontrer une personne aussi équilibré que toi.**

**\- Ah... Merci, enfin je suppose.**

Je lâche un rire puis me rapproche de lui, nos lèvres se rencontrent une deuxième fois et pour la première fois depuis une éternité, j’ai l’impression de contrôler quelque chose dans ma vie.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Sa respiration est forte lorsqu’il dort et ses pieds froids contre les miens calme la brûlure de mon corps sous la couette. La chambre est plongée dans le noir et ça doit bien faire une heure que j’écoute Noah dormir à côté de moi. Je tourne la tête vers le réveil : 3:00 a.m. L’insomnie est bien là et je sais qu’elle ne me lâchera pas cette nuit si je reste là sans rien faire. Je décide de quitter le lit, me faisant le plus discret possible, je ne veux pas réveiller l’homme à côté de moi. Je referme la porte de la chambre derrière moi puis me rends dans sa cuisine.

L’appartement est immense, moderne, simple. Je lui ai toujours reproché d’être dépourvu d’âme, il n’y a aucune photo, aucun souvenir accroché au mur, cet appartement pourrait être l’appartement de monsieur tout le monde. Noah n’est pas du genre matérialiste, il y a deux jours de ça, il a perdu la bague de son grand-père, il n’a même pas bronché. Je fouille dans les placards, tout est bien rangé comme à l’image de l’appartement en lui-même, tout est à sa place. Je trouve facilement de quoi me faire un chocolat chaud.

Je repense à ce mois passé avec Noah. Ma vie n’a jamais été aussi calme et équilibrée. Je passe la plupart de mon temps avec lui, on reste discret au boulot mais on ne l’est moins avec les voisins en rentrant le soir. J’aime me perdre dans ses yeux, dans ses bras, j’aime l’odeur de sa peau, ses mots justes et son sourire.

J’aime Noah mais je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui parce qu’il est trop beau pour être vrai, parce qu’il ne s’énerve jamais même lorsque j’ai tord et que je veux absolument avoir raison. Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui parce que sa vie est bien rangé, qu’il a eu une belle enfance, que sa famille est la chose la plus importante dans sa vie, parce qu’il sourit tout le temps et n’a aucune raison de pleurer le soir dans son lit. Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui parce que je suis de ceux qui aime les écorchés et les voitures qui ne roulent plus très droit, j’aime les cercles pas rond et les lignes de travers. J’aime les choses imparfaites et la beauté difficile.

Le lait se met à bouillir et je me sors de mes pensées, j’enlève la casserole du feu puis verse son contenu dans une énorme tasse toute blanche. J’y rajoute du chocolat en poudre et du sucre puis je m’installe sur le canapé avant d’allumer l’écran géant en face de moi. Je tombe sur un reportage sur les cordeaux, je décide de somnoler devant. Cet oiseau me rappelle quelque chose mais je suis incapable de m’en souvenir, je ferme les yeux et m’enfonce dans le sofa.

Puis l’image d’un tatouage sur un bras me revient en tête.  
August en a un gravé sur l’épaule et je m’autorise quelques minutes à penser à lui, à ce qu’il devient avant de tomber dans un léger sommeil agité.

  
____________________________________________________________  
 **\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m’invites au restaurant ?**  
 **\- Tu verras Mika, c’est rien d’important, je voulais juste marquer le coup.**

On marche côte à côte en se tenant la main et impossible de savoir quel coup il voulait marquer. Avait-il eu une promotion ? Allait-il me présenter à ses parents ? Ou peut-être qu’il m’invitait juste à un pot avec des amis. Nous rentrons dans un restaurant plus que chic et je regrette de ne pas avoir enfiler une chemise avant de partir. Le serveur nous installe à une table et Noah commande deux coupes de champagnes. Qu’est-ce qu’il a derrière la tête ?

**\- Crache le morceau Noah.**   
**\- Tu n’as aucune idée de pourquoi on est ici ?**   
**\- Non vraiment, je sèche.**

Le serveur dépose les deux coupes devant nous et Noah lève la sienne, sourire aux lèvres et fière de lui il déclare.

**\- A notre premier mois ensemble !**

J’hésite entre rire, pleurer ou me cacher six pieds sous terre. J’essaye de compter combien de semaines s’est passées depuis notre officialisation. 4. Un mois. J’essaye de faire bonne figure puis trinque avant d’avaler une gorgée de ce délicieux nectar. Je repose la coupe devant moi puis ne dis pas un mot.

 **\- J’ai fait un truc de travers ?** me questionne Noah, le regard un inquiet vers ma direction.  
 **\- Non, non au contraire c’est juste... Que j’ai complètement oublié nos un mois. Pour tout t’avouer je ne connaissais même pas la date.**  
 **\- 19 mars et on est le 19 avril, maintenant tu la connais.**  
 **\- Je suis désolé...**  
 **\- T’as pas à l’être mon coeur, c’est pas grave.**

Il me prend la main et sourit franchement. Je finis par sourire même si le coeur n’y est pas, je m’en veux de ne pas y avoir pensé, j’accorde pourtant une certaine importance aux dates. La dernière qui m’est resté en tête n’est autre que le 4 mars et je me rends compte que ça fait plus d’un mois que je n’ai pas vu August et ce soir, plus que jamais, il me manque et mon moral en prend un coup.

Je m’en veux de penser à quelqu’un d’autre alors que mon copain, assit à côté de moi, sa main sur la mienne, a décidément toutes ses pensées tournées vers moi. Je me penche pour l’embrasser et il n’hésite pas une seconde à prolonger. Je me sens déjà un peu mieux mais je m’en veux toujours autant.

Il commande puis se penche vers moi, me murmurant la promesse d’une nuit magique.

  
______________________________________________________________  
 **\- Ce poulet était le meilleur poulet du monde.**  
 **\- Y’a intérêt, son prix était le même que celui de ma voiture.**  
 **\- On aurait pu partager l’addition...**  
 **\- Mais je rigole Mika puis je voulais absolument t’inviter ce soir.**

Je lâche sa main, la passant derrière sa tête pour pouvoir l’embrasser encore. Il sourit contre mes lèvres puis reprend sa marche. Le temps s’adoucit de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des jours et ce soir, les londoniens étaient d’humeur à sortir. On marche jusqu’à passer devant une église, je remarque un groupe de jeune assit sur les marches de celle-ci et Noah m’attrape la main en enlaçant tendrement ses doigts entre les miens. Je me retourne vers lui pour lui sourire, voulant une énième fois m’embrasser mais une voix m’en en empêche.

 **\- Mika !** crie-t-elle.

Je me retourne et vois une une tête blonde courir vers moi. Je ne la reconnais que lorsqu’elle arrive à mon niveau et me saute dans les bras, arrachant ma main de celle de mon amoureux.

 **\- Julietta ?** dis-je surpris et la retenant dans mes bras.

Elle pousse un crie de joie et m’embrasse longuement la joue. Elle pue l’alcool à trois kilomètres mais semble être dans un meilleur état que la dernière fois que je l’ai vu, soit mon anniversaire d’enfer et je prie silencieusement pour qu’elle ne re-fourre pas sa langue dans ma bouche.

**\- Ouah c’est dingue ça fait trop longtemps ! Tu me reconnais alors ? dit-elle en se détachant de moi.**   
**\- Bien-sûr que je te reconnais.**   
**\- Ah ouais et putain excuse-moi pour la dernière fois, j’savais pas que t’étais gay sinon j’t’aurais jamais embrasser hein !**

Mon regard dérive sur le visage de Noah qui semble surpris.

 **\- Euh ouais t’inquiète c’est...**  
 **\- Ca te dit de v’nir à l’anniv’ surprise de Ron ? Enfin c’plus trop une surprise hein tout l’monde à vendu la mèche,** dit-elle en riant toute seule, **c’est son frère qui va pas être content ouah ! Alors tu viens ?**  
 **\- Non Ju’, je connais pas Ron je veux pas m’in...**  
 **\- Mais si tu l’connais ! Il était là à la soirée d’Willy, attends. RON ?**

Elle hurla plusieurs fois le nom du jeune homme avant qu’il se décide à quitter son groupe d’ami pour venir vers nous. L’adolescente se retourne vers moi.

**\- Puis en plus tu connais son grand frère fais pas genre !**   
**\- Non je ne pense p...**   
**\- Mais arrête de mytho t’étais venu avec lui à la soirée d’Willy. August ? T’sais ton pote August ? Ouah t’es loin toi.**   
**\- Attends August à un frère ?**

Elle ignore ma question et Ron arrive à notre niveau puis passe un bras autour des épaules de Julietta.

 **\- Tout se passe bien ?** demande-t-il.  
 **\- Ron c’est Mika ! dit Ju’ toute excitée.**

Ron pose les yeux sur moi et son visage se détend, il tend une main vers moi.

**\- Ah ouais Mika, j’ai pas mal entendu parlé de toi.**

Je serre la main du jeune garçon, encore sonné par la révélation de Julietta. Depuis quand August a un petit frère bordel ? Je regarde plus en détail Ron puis me souvient de son visage à la soirée de l’enfer, c’était le jeune qui avait eu des problèmes avec Willy. Ce dernier avait voulu qu’August lui refasse le portrait.

 **\- Tu veux v’nir ? J’pense que mon frère sera content de t’voir, puis tu peux ramener ton copain si tu veux de toute façon j’pense que ça va être un gros squat.**  
 **\- Non je vais plutôt rentrer.**  
 **\- Oh alleeeeeer Mika vieeeeeeens,** supplie la petite blonde en tirant sur mon bras.

Je ris, gêné et tourne la tête vers Noah qui n’a pas bougé, assistant silencieusement à la scène.

**\- Non vraiment, je préfère...**   
**\- Oh y’a Mati, MATI !!!**

C’est qui l’prochain ? Willy et sa bande d’homophobe ou August pleins de remord ? Je vois le meilleur ami du tatoué nous rejoindre en quelques foulés, souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire à Ron et embrassant la joue de Julietta. Il se retourne vers moi et ses sourcils se lèvent.

**\- Mika ! Ca fait un bail !**

Il me donne l’accolade et je suis surpris par ce geste. Je suis surpris par tout ce qui m’entoure à vrai dire.

 **\- Tu viens ce soir ?**  
 **\- Euhm non.**  
 **\- J’pense que tu devrais vraiment venir.**  
 **\- Non c’est pas possible ce soir.**  
 **\- Tu devrais y aller Mika,** lâche Noah.

Tout le monde se retourne vers lui puis vers moi, je le regarde, intrigué, je me demande si c’est un test mais venant d’une personne comme lui, ça m’étonnerait fortement.

**\- Non, non c’est pas cool pour toi.**   
**\- T’inquiète je serai à l’appart, t’auras qu’à me rejoindre après.**

Il me sourit, franchement. Je suis piqué par la curiosité, je suis angoissé de recroiser August mais repartir sans réelles réponses me boufferait toute la nuit, voir tous les prochains jours. Je cède à l’envie d’en savoir un peu plus.

**\- Ok, ok je viens.**

L’adolescent lache un cri de joie et m’embrasse la joue avant de partir appeler les autres pour qu’on y aille. Ron la rejoint et Mati me laisse dire au revoir à mon copain. Je l’embrasse longuement et lui promet de faire vite. Je me retourne pour rejoindre le groupe mais il me retient.

**\- J’ai juste une question.**   
**\- Oui ?**   
**\- C’est qui ce August pour toi ?**

Je ne lui ai jamais parlé d’August, à vrai dire ça fait plus d’un mois que je n’ai pas prononcé son prénom, même avec Lola j’évitais le sujet de discussion.

**\- Un ami. Juste un ami perdu de vue.**

Il sourit, il a l’air d’être rassuré. On s’embrasse une dernière fois et j’entends Mati crier mon nom. Je m’empresse de le rejoindre. On se dirige tous vers le métro, l’esprit de la fête est au rendez-vous et la bonne humeur est contagieuse, je me prends à sourire bêtement.

 **\- Alors tu deviens quoi ? Ca fait un moment qu’on t’as pas vu,** me dit Mati en m’offrant une tape dans le dos.  
 **\- Ma vie n’a pas vraiment changé à vrai dire.**  
 **\- T’as un copain à c’que je vois.**  
 **\- Ouais, ça se passe bien.**  
 **\- Bah c’est cool.**

Je n’avais jamais vraiment eu l’occasion de parler à Mati, à l’époque où je côtoyais souvent l’appartement d’August, je le croisais pas mal de fois. Pourtant c’était peut-être la première vraie discussion qu’on échangeait.

**\- Et August ? Comment il va ?**   
**\- Ca va pas trop mal, enfin, y’a plein de truc qui ont bougé pour lui.**   
**\- Comme son frère qui sort de nul part.**

Il éclate de rire et on descend les marches du métro.

**\- Ah ouais c’est vrai, t’étais pas au courant.**   
**\- Ah ça non.**   
**\- Ouais, ça doit faire trois semaines que l’info est sortie.**   
**\- T’étais pas au courant non plus ?**   
**\- Non, personne l’était.**

Les portes du métro s’ouvre et tout le groupe s’engouffre dedans. Je m’assois à côté de Mati, un peu à l’écart du groupe. Il reste silencieux durant tout le trajet jusqu’à la prochaine station, puis il finit par parler.

**\- En fait, pour tout t’dire, ça va pas vraiment bien.**   
**\- Comment ça ?**   
**\- Je sais que vous vous êtes engueulés et tout mais j’sais pas trop à qui en parler, c’est mon meilleur pote et... Je sais que vous étiez très proche aussi alors...**

Je ne le brusque pas même si j’ai envie qu’il lâche tout.

**\- J’sais pas par où commencer...**

Il mâche son chew-gum bruyamment et regarde par la la vitre.

**\- D’abord il a rompu avec Taylor. T’sais la grande blonde anorexique. Enfin ils ont jamais été ensemble mais j’étais persuadé qu’il était fou d’elle, ça fait des années qu’ils couchent ensemble et tout l’bordel. J’sais pas ce qu’il c’est passé mais Taylor a carrément quitté la ville et à coupé tous les ponts, même avec moi, avec tout le monde d’ailleurs puis quand je demande à August ce qu’il s’est passé il me répond que c’est pas mes affaires. Alors j’insiste pas mais je trouve ça louche.**

Il marque une pause et je me prends à ressentir du soulagement à cette révélation.

**\- Puis ensuite y’a eu Willy, il s’est fait prendre.**   
**\- Merde, August a eu des problèmes ?**   
**\- Nan, Willy est peut-être le roi des connards mais il a qu’une parole et il aimait bien August, il l’a pas balancé.**   
**\- C’est plutôt une bonne nouvelle...**   
**\- Pas vraiment, parc’que maintenant il veut se lancer dans son propre business à plein temps et quitter son boulot d’prof de boxe.**   
**\- Sérieux ?**   
**\- Très.**

Il marque un temps pour sortir de quoi rouler une cigarette. Filtre entre ses lèvres, il continue.

**\- Puis y’a Ron. Personne savait que s’était son petit frère, lui non-plus d’ailleurs, enfin il le savait depuis un moment, genre trois-quatre mois, pas plus.**   
**\- Pourquoi ils ont gardé ça sous silence ?**   
**\- J’sais pas, ils nous ont juste lancé la bombe comme ça, sans qu’on s’y attende, sans explications, on sait juste qu’ils ont le même père.**

Je cogite. J’ai l’impression que ça fait bien plus d’un mois que je me suis absenté.

**\- T’as pas une bonne nouvelle à m’annoncer ?**

Il finit de rouler sa clope et se lève, se préparant à sortir au prochain arrêt.

**\- Il a arrêté la drogue.**

C’est déjà un bon début. Les portes s’ouvrent et Mati me lâche d’un air blasé en passant devant moi.

**\- Mais maintenant il boit comme un trou.**

Je le suis en dehors du métro, complètement déconcerté par ses révélations et paniqué à l’idée de revoir mon ancien ami dans quelques minutes mais en moi aucune envie de faire demi-tour. Je vais le revoir et j’ai peur de ne plus le reconnaitre. Mes mains sont moites, mon coeur s’accélère. Dans quelques minutes je l’aurai devant moi.


	10. Chapter 10

On a à peine le temps de descendre les marches jusqu’à un sous-sol un peu douteux que la lumière s’allume accompagnée de cris de joies et d’insultes en tout genre. Je vois Ron descendre la dernière marche de l’escalier, sautant sur place en poussant des cris pour accompagner l’euphorie de ses amis. C’est là qu’il rentre dans mon champ de vision, habillé d’un marcel noir, dévoilant son bras recouvert de tatouage, il tend les mains vers son frère qui lui saute dessus. Ils s’offrent une longue accolade et je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire devant tant d’enthousiasme et de bonheur. Il me reste deux marches à descendre mais je préfère rester légèrement en hauteur, observant le petit comité présent pour l’anniversaire du cadet. Ils ont pas l’air méchant, ils ont l’air plutôt gentil à vrai dire, y’en a pas un qui fait la gueule, ils sont ici pour une personne ce soir et ça se sent. Mati tape la bise à August et Ju’ lui saute dans les bras. J’hésite. Il ne m’a toujours pas vu mais moi je suis déjà tremblant. Mati me fait signe de venir, je n’ose pas. Pourquoi je suis venu, ce n’est pas l’endroit ni le moment adéquat pour renouer des liens avec lui, il a l’air bien, j’ai pas envie de tout foutre en l’air à cause de ma présence ici. Le métis finit par attraper son meilleur ami par le bras et me montre du doigt.

Alors son regard croise le mien.

Je n’arrive pas à le tenir très longtemps et je baisse les yeux sur mes pieds. Je ne peux pas m’enfuir, plus maintenant. Au bout de quelques secondes, je le vois se diriger vers moi, son verre de whisky dans une main, mes mains sont moites, j’ai l’impression que ça fait une éternité que je n’ai pas été dans un tel état d’appréhension. Il s’arrête en bas des marches et lève les yeux vers moi.

**« On sort ? »**

De peur de bafouiller, je ne fais qu’hocher la tête et me retourne pour remonter les marches. Je n’ai pas besoin de me retourner pour voir s’il suit bien, je sens son corps et sa présence derrière moi. J’ouvre la porte d’entrée et apprécie le vent frais qui s’engouffre sous mes vêtements. August s’assoit contre la porte, je fais de même et nos épaules se touchent presque. J’ai froid pour lui mais l’alcool semble lui tenir chaud.

Un silence s’installe et je pense à mille façon d’engager la conversation mais pourtant aucune d’elle semble satisfaisante. Il sort une clope, m’en propose une, même si j’ai arrêté de fumer je la prends avec plaisir. Il allume la sienne puis me tend la flamme. Je tire une taffe et j’ai presque l’impression que tout est redevenu comme avant.

Mais aucun de nous deux ne parle. Je tourne timidement les yeux vers lui, il regarde le ciel puis sourit en sentant mon regard sur lui, je fais de même puis il pose les yeux sur moi.

**\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous là putain ?**   
**\- Je rends visite à un vieil ami.**

Il sourit de plus belle et je me rends compte à quel point il m’avait manqué et j’ai comme quelque chose de plus léger dans la poitrine, ça me fait du bien de l’avoir à mes côtés. Un autre silence s’installe mais cette fois nos épaules sont collées l’une à l’autre. Il finit son verre et tire une longue taffe sur sa cigarette avant de reprendre la parole.

**\- Tu deviens quoi ?**

J’hésite un moment.

**\- Toujours la même vie. Et j’ai rencontré quelqu’un.**   
**\- Il s’appelle comment ?**   
**\- Noah.**   
**\- Joli prénom.**

Je finis ma cigarette et la jette à mes pieds.

**\- Et toi ?**   
**\- Toujours la même vie.**   
**\- C’est vrai ce mensonge ?**

Il hésite un moment puis se met à rire en me donnant un coup d’épaule et en lâchant un « va t’faire ». Je regarde l’heure et pense à Noah, je me sens mal d’un coup, de l’avoir laissé à nos un mois.

**\- Je suis désolé, je dois y aller, je faisais que passer.**   
**\- Y’a pas d’mal.**

Je lui souris et on se lève dans un même mouvement. Il ouvre la porte et je lui tourne le dos mais au bout de trois pas je l’entends derrière moi.

**\- Mika !**   
**\- Mmh ?**

Il hésite un peu puis se gratte l’arrière du crâne en souriant timidement.

**\- Ca m’a fait plaisir de te revoir.**

Je baisse la tête une demi seconde puis le fixe.

**\- Moi aussi.**

On se fait un signe de tête pour se dire au revoir. Sur le chemin du retour je me remémore ce moment court et je me sens plutôt bien. Pourtant quelque chose me rend un peu triste. On a parlé sans vraiment parler et je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je vais le revoir. Très vite, j’espère très très vite.  
__________________________________________________

Il est allongé à côté de moi, ses lunettes sur son nez, en train de lire un de ses bouquins. J’ai un livre entre mes mains horriblement ennuyeux que je fais semblant de lire parce que c’est le préféré de Noah. Pourtant mon regard ne cesse de dériver sans cesse vers l’homme à côté de moi. Je me fais chier, j’ai l’impression de voir un couple de vieux faisant leur lecture du soir avant de dormir, ça n’a rien de reposant, de calmant, ça bouille en moi et j’ai envie de bouger. Je pose le livre à côté de moi et me tourne vers Noah, qui, la bouche entre-ouverte, ne voit même pas que j’essaye de le distraire. Je passe une main sur son torse, il tourne enfin les yeux vers moi et me sourit avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. Je me penche pour embrasser son épaule puis monte jusqu’à son cou. Il lâche un petit rire.

**\- Qu’est ce que tu veux ?**   
**\- Toi.**

J’arrache son livres de ses mains et l’envoie à l’autre bout de la chambre, il rit de plus belle et entoure ses bras autour de moi, embrassant à plusieurs reprises mes lèvres.

**\- Tu sais que t’es pas obligé de m’arracher le livre des mains pour que je te prête attention.**   
**\- Oui mais je suis un sauvage.**   
**\- Sans blague.**

Je ris contre ses lèvres et son corps se retrouve au dessus du mien. Mes mains caresses ses omoplates descendant tout le long de son dos, à ce contact il se resserre un peu plus contre moi, ses baisers devenant de plus en plus chaud, mouillés et agréables. C’est lorsqu’il me mordille la peau de mon cou que je sens quelque chose vibrer sous moi, je glisse une main sous mon dos et en ressors mon portable. Je m’apprête à le jeter lorsque je vois le prénom d’August s’afficher. J’hésite deux secondes, deux secondes de trop, Noah relève la tête vers moi, un sourcil levé.

**\- Je suis désolé, j’en ai pour deux minutes.**

Il se pousse de moi, un peu frustré, je le comprends, je ressens la même chose. Je me sens aussi idiot de ne pas avoir balancé directement le portable mais maintenant je suis obligé de répondre. Je m’assois sur le bord de lit et décroche.

**\- Allô ?**   
**\- Ouais Mika ?**

C’est la voix de Mati, mon estomac fait un tour, je m’attends au pire.

**\- Oui ?**   
**\- Mec tu peux venir y’a August qui pète un...**

Je n’entends pas la fin de sa phrase à cause du boucan derrière lui.

**\- Mati il se passe quoi ?**   
**\- Viens à l’appart de Gus, fais vite.**   
**\- Att...**

Il raccroche. Je regarde quelques secondes le portable puis me tourne vers Noah.

**\- Il se passe quoi ?**   
**\- Euhm... Je sais pas vraiment mais faut que j’y aille.**

Il a l’air déçu mais fait mine de comprendre.

**\- Je te promets que je suis de retour dans une heure ok ?**   
**\- Prends ton temps, t’inquiète.**

Je me lève, me rhabille et embrasse mon copain avant de sortir dehors.

Ce n’est que lorsque je marche dans le couloir menant à l’appartement d’August que je reprends conscience, complètement plongé dans mes pensées, je n’ai aucun souvenir de mon voyage jusqu’ici et ça me fait tout bizarre. Ce qui me fait encore plus bizarre c’est de voir Julietta assise dans le couloir devant la porte ouvert de l’appartement, elle n’a pas l’air terrifiée, plutôt triste de ce qu’elle est en train de regarder. Un bruit de verre qui éclate parterre et des cris me font presser le pas. Ju’ lève les yeux vers moi et me fait signe de se dépêcher. J’arrive à la porte.

Le bordel. Je n’ai jamais vu l’appartement autant en bordel. Des toiles et des feuilles partout, des casseroles sur le canapés, des poubelles éclatées et des débris de verre un peu partout. Je vois Mati plaquer violemment August contre le mur, juste à côté, Ron qui aide le métis à tenir le tatouer en place. Et il hurle.

**\- Dégagez de chez moi putain !!**   
**\- Gus arrête de faire ton trou du cul t’as trop bu putain !**

L’ancien boxer regarde son meilleur ami dans les yeux et tout ce que je vois c’est le la colère, j’en ai des frissons partout. Puis son regard divague sur moi, le seul connard au milieu de la pièce qui ne sait absolument pas quoi faire. Il fronce les sourcils.

**\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ?**

Les deux autres se retournent vers moi et finissent par relâcher l’emprise qu’ils avaient sur August, se dernier ne se décolle pas du mur pour autant, sûrement trop bourré pour marcher droit.

 **\- Enfin là, dit Mati.**  
 **\- C’est toi qui l’a appelé ?** demande August, loin d’avoir reprit son calme.  
 **\- Ouais.**

Et il n’hésite pas une seconde à lui sauter dessus essayant de lui en foutre une. Des cris éclatent et Ron saute dans le tas pour essayer de les séparer, je finis par le rejoindre, enroulant mes bras autour de Gus. Je le tire en arrière et il finit par lâcher le métis désormais hors de lui.

**\- T’es vraiment trop con Gus putain ! T’es l’roi des con...**   
**\- TA GUEULE ! SALE ARABE !**

Et c’est Ron qui repousse Mati, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Je force August à se retourner vers moi et à me regarder dans les yeux.

**\- August, regarde-moi.**   
**\- Quoi putain ?!**   
**\- On sort ok ?**

Et je m’attends à ce qu’il me dise d’aller m’faire mettre mais il ne me fait que me fixer pendant quelques secondes avant de me bousculer pour attraper sa veste coincé sous une toile. Il l’enfile en se dirigeant vers la porte. Mati et lui se jettent un regard assassin et il dit avant de quitter l’appartement.

**\- Et quand j’reviens, vous n’êtes plus là.**

Je m’empresse de le rejoindre dans le couloir. On descend les escaliers alors qu’il s’allume une clope, j’ai les mains tendues vers lui, de peur qu’il tombe à n’importe quel moment. Il enfume la cage d’escalier puis on finit par sortir et l’air frais à l’air de lui faire du bien. Je reste un peu en retrait, il a le visage légèrement levé vers le ciel. Puis il se retourne vers moi et je remarque qu’il tremble de partout. J’ai du mal à me remettre de la scène qui vient de se passer mais il est déjà en train de marcher, je m’empresse de le suivre.

On ne parle pas, on ne fait que marcher et il semble déterminé à aller à un endroit. Il ne m’attend pas, je suis même pas sur qu’il ait envie que je le suive mais je n’ai pas l’intention de le laisser seul dans cet état. Il finit par entrer dans un parc et se dirige vers un banc, je ralentis le pas et le regarde lourdement s’asseoir dessus. Je fais de même.

Il tient sa tête entre ses mains. Je ne sais pas si c’est pour se calmer ou juste parce que ça doit tourner là-dedans. Il finit par se redresser et s’affaler. Il sort une cigarette et m’en propose une. On les allume. Ses yeux brillent, son nez est légèrement rouge à cause du froid et il a une boule dans la gorge lorsqu’il parle.

**\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous là Mika ?**   
**\- Mati m’a appelé...**   
**\- Pourquoi t’es venu ?**

Il me fixe et ça me gêne. Je regarde en face de moi.

**\- Parce qu’il avait l’air inquiet.**   
**\- Tu l’étais toi ?**   
**\- C’est quoi ces questions August ?**

Je retourne la tête vers lui, il ne détourne pas le regard pour autant. Il veut prendre la parole mais je le coupe.

**\- Pourquoi t’étais dans cet état ?**   
**\- J’étais juste énervé.**   
**\- Pourquoi ?**   
**\- J’étais énervé je voulais rester seul et ses abrutis ont pas voulu me foutre la paix.**

Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de rire jaune.

**\- Quoi ?**   
**\- Tu veux que je te dise ce que j’en pense ?**   
**\- Dis toujours.**

J’hésite, imprévisible comme il est, je ne sais pas comment il peut réagir.

**\- J’pense que tu te sens seul August...**   
**\- Arrête de dire des conner....**   
**\- Laisse-moi finir, j’crois que tu te sens seul et qu’au contraire tu fais tes crises de colère inexplicable pour attirer l’attention et que ceux que tu appelles « les abrutis » qui sont en réalité tes amis qui ne font qu’être là pour toi mais que t’es borné pour le voir.**

Il ne me quitte pas du regard et cette fois je ne détourne pas des yeux.

**\- T’es devenu psy en un mois ?**   
**\- Tu sais que j’ai raison.**   
**\- T’as raison.**

J’essaye de détecter une pointe d’ironie sur son visage mais il a l’air très sérieux.

**\- Mais peut-être que j’avais pas envie d’attirer leur attention, mais la tienne.**

A quoi il joue ?

**\- Ecoute Gus...**   
**\- Je suis désolé.**

Je fronce les sourcils, il baisse les yeux.

**\- Je suis désolé de t’avoir embrassé la dernière fois, c’était complètement déplacé et même si j’étais drogué et bourré c’est pas une excuse. Je pensais pas que ça allait autant te blesser.**

Une boule se forme au fond de ma gorge. Pourquoi des excuses ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pas avant ?

**\- J’ai pas repris contact avec toi parce que j’étais persuadé et c’était toi qui était en tord. Mais...**

Il s’arrête de parler, sa mâchoire se contracte, il essaye de retenir ses larmes. Il soupire un grand coup pour reprendre.

**\- Tu m’as vraiment manqué Mika et je me suis rendu compte que j’avais vraiment merdé là. Et quand t’es venu l’autre soir, à l’anniversaire de Ron j’me suis senti trop con parce que ça n’aurait pas dû être à toi de revenir, mais moi. Et ça ne fait que prouver encore une fois à quel point je suis con.**

Je m’empresse de passer mes deux mains sur mes yeux pour effacer toute trace de larme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me touche autant, le fait qu’il s’excuse, qu’il reconnaisse vraiment ses tords et qu’il semble vraiment sincère. Les larmes coulent et je ricane.

**\- Ta gueule tu vas me faire pleurer.**   
**\- T’es déjà en train de chialer.**

Je me retourne vers lui et ses joues mouillées me font sourire.

**\- Toi aussi connard.**   
**\- Ouais mais moi j’suis bourré.**   
**\- C’est pas une excu...**   
**\- Ferme-la et viens-là.**

Il me tire par la manche de ma veste et enlace ses bras autour de mon corps, je fais de même et on se serre fort. Puis dans ses bras je réalise qu’il fait parti intégrante de ma vie, je réalise que rien n’était plus pareil sans lui et que rien ne le saura plus.


	11. Chapter 11

**\- J’vais t’niquer !**   
**\- Ferme-la tu t’bats comme une fille.**

Ils poussent un cri ensemble, l’un est victorieux, l’autre est de rage. J’avale une gorgée de ma bière et souris en regardant les deux meilleurs amis jouer à Taken comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. August jette sa manette à ses pieds et bouscule Mati à côté de lui. Le métis s’écrase contre moi et la bière s’échappe de mes mains, étalant tout son contenu sur le parquet.

**\- Ah putain les mecs !**

Je m’empresse de ramasser la bouteille et au moment où je me retourne, je vois August frapper le derrière de la tête de son pote.

**\- T’as vu c’que t’as fait ?!**   
**\- Mais ferme ta gueule non ?**

Et en une demi seconde, je vois le tatoué sur son meilleur ami, se battant tout en rigolant comme des gamins. Comme des frères, ils s’insultent, se foutant des coups qui ne font pas mal. Je ne peux m’empêcher de rire tout en poussant August qui avait largement pris le dessus sur Mati, il tombe, l’entraînant aussi dans sa chute. Je les entends m’insulter, se plaignant de s’être fait mal et je ris de plus bel. Je me lève alors qu’ils sont toujours parterre puis attrape ma veste.

 **\- Bon les gars, je dois y aller.**  
 **\- Quoi ?!** crie presque August.  
 **\- Attend-moi, j’dois y aller aussi,** me répond Mati qui essaye de se relever.

Il finisse par se relever tous les deux et pendant que Mati cherche sa veste, August vient vers moi, un air de chien battu sur son visage.

 **\- Non commence pas...**  
 **\- Mais reste...**  
 **\- Je dois voir Noah ce soir et il faut que je repasse chez moi avant.**  
 **\- Tu peux pas annuler,** dit-il en roulant des yeux.  
 **\- Non ?**

Il lève un sourcil et Mati ouvre la porte d’entrée.

**\- On y va ?**   
**\- Oua...**   
**\- Non toi tu restes.**

Et alors que je m’apprête à rejoindre le métis, je sens le bras d’August s’enrouler autour de mon cou et me plaquer contre son torse.

 **\- Ah putain lâche-moi August !**  
 **\- Non.**  
 **\- Lâche-le Gus t’es chiant,** dit Mati, un sourire aux lèvres.

J’essaye de dégager son bras mais rien à faire, je l’entends rire dans mon dos et ça me désespère.

**\- Bon vasy Mati, les négociations vont durer longtemps je pense.**   
**\- Ok les gars, à plus, faites pas de bêtise.**

On lui fait un signe de main et il claque la porte derrière lui.

**\- Tu me lâches maintenant ?**   
**\- Que si tu restes.**   
**\- Mais August j’ai rendez-vous ce soir...**   
**\- Tu peux annuler.**   
**\- Je t’ai dit que non.**   
**\- Mais allez s’il te plait ça fait un bail qu’on a pas fait une soirée que tous les deux !**   
**\- Ca remonte à deux jours...**   
**\- Ouais mais...**   
**\- August lâche-moi bon sang tu m’étrangles !**

Sans s’en rendre compte, il avait resserré sa prise autour de mon cou. Il me relâche et s’excuse alors que je passe une main sur mon cou. Je me retourne vers lui, il a la tête baissé, il semble déçu. Même si je n’ai pas à le faire, je me sens obliger de me justifier.

 **\- Si j’annule encore Noah pour toi j’pense qu’il va finir par mal le prendre...**  
 **\- T’as qu’à lui dire que t’es malade.**  
 **\- Non, pas de mensonge, en plus il voudra venir me voir chez moi, c’est hors de question.**  
 **\- Si tu dis que t’as la gastro j’pense pas qu’il voudra s’approcher de toi,** dit-il en ricanant.  
 **\- T’es con.**

Il hausse les épaules, résigné.

 **\- Ok j’ai compris. J’voulais juste qu’on parle vraiment cette fois, enfin j’avais pas mal de chose à te dire et tout. Mais bon ça peut attendre.**  
 **\- Je rêve ou tu essayes de me faire culpabiliser ?**  
 **\- Et ça marche ?** dit-il en levant les yeux vers moi et en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire.

Oui ça marche connard. J’hésite et il le voit, son sourire s’agrandit et il a gagné. Je soupire, faisant mine d’être exaspéré mais je ne vais pas me mentir, passer une soirée avec lui n’a rien d’un calvaire. Je sors mon portable alors que je vois le tatoué danser sa victoire. Je lui tourne le dos pour ne pas qu’il voit mon sourire et j’envoie un sms à Noah lui disant que je suis malade et que je ne peux pas bouger. Il me répond la minute d’après, me demandant si je veux qu’il vienne, je lui réponds un non catégorique et je me sens un peu triste pour lui.

J’enlève ma veste et m’assois à côté d’August qui me tend un verre de whisky. Il me propose une clope et on fume en silence, je finis pas prendre la parole.

**\- Qu’est-ce que t’avais à me dire ?**

Il hausse les épaules et bois une gorgée de son verre.

**\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux entendre.**

Je lève un sourcil. Je sais que c’est le bon moment pour parler de certaines choses mais j’aurais préféré qu’il le fasse de lui même.

**\- Tu peux m’expliquer comment t’as eu un frère du jour au lendemain ?**

Il hoche la tête de haut en bas et gratte le filtre de sa cigarette avec son ongle.

**\- C’est une longue histoire donc je vais essayer de te la faire courte.**

Il boit une autre gorgée puis pose son verre à côté de lui.

**\- Y’a genre quelques mois, Ron a toqué à la porte de mon père en se disant être son fils. Imagine un peu le choc. Bref, il s’est avéré que mon père a eu une relation avec une autre femme pendant qu’il était avec ma mère, ça m’étonne pas trop. Elle s’appelle Sarah. Un jour elle est venue voir mon père pour lui dire qu’elle était enceinte, mon père a flippé, lui a demandé d’avorter, il lui a même mis la pression, elle lui a dit qu’elle l’avait fait et à ce moment-là il l’a jeté comme une merde, elle est partie de la ville et il n’a jamais eu de nouvelle d’elle depuis. Mais apparemment elle n’avait pas avorté.**   
**\- Mais comment Ron s’est retrouvé chez ton père ?**   
**\- Disons que Sarah est légèrement dérangée dans sa tête, elle l’a foutu à la porte pour plusieurs raisons en lui laissant le nom de mon père. Bref, il savait pas trop où aller, il a fait du stop jusqu’à Londres, à trouvé l’adresse de mon père et c’est pointé.**   
**\- Vous êtes sûr que vous avez bien le même père ?**   
**\- Les dates coïncides, y’a un air de famille mais on peut être sûr de rien.**   
**\- Ton père a pas voulu faire un test de paternité ?**   
**\- T’sais mon père il est en mesure de rien faire, il lui a juste dit qu’il pouvait rester à la maison du moment qu’il ne l’emmerdait pas et qu’il lui versait un peu d’argent tous les mois. Ron est plus un colocataire pour mon père qu’un autre fils.**   
**\- Et toi comment tu l’as pris ?**   
**\- Ca m’a fait bizarre mais j’ai toujours rêvé d’avoir un petit frère alors bon...**

Il se rallume une autre clope alors que j’écrase la mienne dans le cendrier. Je suis content d’être resté.

**\- Mais pourquoi vous avez rien dit aux autres ?**

Il commence à rire jaune.

**\- J’ai voulu faire le grand frère cool, lui montrer dans quel business j’étais et il a voulu faire comme moi, bosser avec Willy, sauf qu’il voulait faire ses preuves sans être considéré comme le petite frère d’August alors il m’a fait promettre de rien dire. C’est que quand Willy s’est fait chopé qu’on a décidé de le dire.**

J’hoche la tête.

**\- Ok ok.**

On se resserre un verre et je m’empresse de reprendre la parole.

**\- Mati m’a dit que tu voulais arrêter la boxe ?**   
**\- Ouais.**   
**\- Pourquoi ?**

Il ne me répond pas et je sais qu’il ne le fera pas alors j’insiste.

**\- Pourquoi Gus ?**

Il baisse les yeux sur son verre et bois cul sec. J’ouvre la bouche mais il me devance.

**\- Parce que y’a plus moyen que je recréé des liens avec mon coach.**   
**\- Il s’est passé quoi ?**   
**\- Il s’est passé qu’il m’a clairement dit qu’il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de moi.**

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, je le vois triste et déçu à la fois. Il boit son verre à vitesse rapide et s’en resserre un autre, je fais de même.

**\- Mais t’as aussi tes élèves.**   
**\- Je suis sûr que je ne vais pas leur manquer.**   
**\- Tu te trompes, je t’ai vu à l’oeuvre, ils ont un grand respect pour toi.**   
**\- Si tu le dis.**   
**\- Ne laisse pas tomber Gus...**

Il lève les yeux vers moi, un sourire triste sur son visage.

**\- On verra.**

Je n’insiste pas. Il pose violemment son verre sur la table basse et je sursaute.

**\- Bon y’a pas d’ambiance la !**

Il se lève et je finis mon verre cul sec. L’alcool me monte à la tête et je me rends compte que j’ai bu beaucoup trop vite. Une musique de Beyonce retentit et je ne peux m’empêcher de rire.

**\- T’es une groupie de Beyonce ou quoi ?**   
**\- J’adore ! Pas toi ?**

Je ne réponds pas, m’affalant dans le canapé. Je ferme les yeux et tout bouge autour de moi.

**\- Hey belle au bois dormant.**

J’ouvre les yeux et je le vois me tendre un shoot de tequila, je l’attrape sans réfléchir, me redresse et avale tout le liquide qui me brule la bouche. Je grimace alors que je cherche le citron des yeux, il m’enfonce un quart dans la bouche et le liquide acide apaise le côté désagréable de l’alcool. On enchaine plusieurs shoot, peut-être quatre ou cinq, peut-être même plus et je sens l’ivresse m’envahir. J’entends Gus rire mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j’ai les yeux fermés et tout tangue autour de moi.

**\- Mika ! Réveille-toi !**

Il prend ma main et me tire vers l’avant. Je grogne.

**\- Laisse-moi...**   
**\- Espèce de fillette !**   
**\- Va-t-en laisse-moi dans ma... J’sais pas quoi.**

Je l’entends rire et il me tapote les joues, j’ouvre un oeil, il est penché vers moi, hilare.

**\- Tu sais ce qu’il te faut ?**   
**\- Dormir...**   
**\- Une bonne douche.**

Je grogne et essaye de lui donner un coup de genoux dans l’entre-jambe mais il esquive. Il attrape mes deux poignées et tire de toute ses forces pour me relever. Il entoure ses bras autour de ma taille pour me retenir de tomber et je pose mon front sur son épaule.

**\- T’es un petit joueur Mickael.**   
**\- J’ai bu trop vite putain.**   
**\- Allez viens.**

Je ne sais plus où il veut m’emmener, je sens que son corps contre le mien, je sais que je ne devrais pas mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher de trouver ça agréable, cette proximité, ses mains sur mon corps et son regard mi-inquiet mi-amusé. Il passe un de mes bras au dessus de ses épaules et me matient par ma taille. On se dirige vers la salle de bain.

**\- T’étais sérieux pour la douche ?**   
**\- Très.**

On trébuche, se cogne au cadrant de la porte et je l’entends hilare à côté de moi. Je ris aussi, on rit ensemble lorsqu’on se prend la porte de la douche. Il l’ouvre et on rentre tous les deux ensembles.

**\- Mais attend on est tout habilAAAAAAAAAH !**

Je hurle sous le jet glacial qui nous tombe dessus. Je l’entends juré une bonne dizaine de fois avant de réussir à régler la température de l’eau. Lorsque l’eau devient plus chaude, je me rends compte que par réflex, je me suis collé contre lui, mes bras entourant sa taille et mon visage dans son cou. Je n’ose plus bouger alors que l’eau coule sur nos deux corps.

Puis une de ses mains se pose doucement sur mon dos, je me crispe, je ne sais pas comment réagir. Puis tout doucement, je la sens remonter jusqu’à ma nuque. Il caresse doucement ma peau et je me détends enfin, je me sens bien. J’ai l’esprit embrumé et j’ai l’impression d’être dans un rêve. On reste quelques minutes comme ça, j’ai le coeur qui bat plus fort qu’à la normale et je sais que ce n’est pas à cause de l’alcool. Je finis par très lentement relever la tête, n’osant pas ouvrir les yeux. C’est que lorsque je sens son visage en face du mien que j’ouvre doucement les yeux et mon corps se tend immédiatement à la vue de son regard proche du mien. L’eau coule sur son visage et j’ai l’impression d’avoir l’homme le plus beau du monde en face de moi. On se regarde quelque seconde et une tension se créé dans nos corps, sa main glisse de ma nuque à ma joue et mon visage me brûle, je dois surement être rouge. Ma tête tourne, je papillonne des yeux pour chasser les goûtes qui me flouent la vue. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on reste dans cette position, j’ai l’impression que ça fait une éternitée et je m’apprête à rompre le lien de peur que mon corps me lâche sous toute cette tension mais il pose son autre main derrière ma tête et n’hésite pas une seule seconde à poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Et c’est comme si toute cette tension explosait dans chaque partie de mon corps, retournant tous mes organes.

Ses lèvres n’ont pas le même goût que la dernière fois, le baiser est bien plus doux, plus délicieux, plus chaud. Une de mes mains s’accroche à son t-shirt et je lui rends son baiser. J’ai l’impression que ses lèvres brûlent sur les miennes, que sa barbe naissante me caresse la peau du menton, que ses mains me tiennent comme si j’étais fait de porcelaine. Il ne s’arrête pas pour reprendre son souffle, il continue même, intensifiant ses gestes, collant son corps contre le mien, collant mon corps contre le tuyau de la pomme de douche. Je sens quelque chose bouger derrière moi mais je ne fais pas attention. Mon visage et mon corps s’enflamment, me brûlent, ça en devient presque désagréable et avant même que je comprenne que c’est à cause de l’eau qui nous tombe dessus, Gus détache ses lèvres de moi en poussant un grognement et me tire vite avec lui en dehors de la douche qui fume à cause de l’eau bouillante. Il me quitte et je sens que mes jambes vont lâcher alors je m’assois sur la cuvette des toilettes. Il éteint l’eau puis se retourne vers moi, j’ose à peine le regarder dans les yeux.

**\- Ca va ? T’es pas ébouillanté ?**

Je touche mon visage qui reprend peu un peu une température normale.

**\- Non je pense que c’est bon...**   
**\- Ok j’reviens.**

Je regarde mes pieds. Je l’entends dans la pièce d’à côté. Je regarde par la porte et je le vois se changer, enlevant tous ses vêtements, je détourne le regard puis fixe mes mains, réalisant pas encore que qu’il vient de se passer. Il revient avec un jogging et un t-shirt qu’il pose à mes pieds. Je reste assis, essayant d’enlever mon t-shirt mouillé qui se coince au niveau de ma tête. Je grogne et je l’entends éclater de rire. Il vient m’aider puis recouvre directement ma tête d’une serviette. Il frotte au niveau de mes cheveux puis la replace sur mes épaules. Je le regarde, étourdi.

**\- Tu vas y arriver pour la suite ?**   
**\- Euhm ouais.**

Il m’offre un clin d’oeil et je reste bouche-béa. Je reprends le peu d’esprit qu’il me reste et enlève toutes mes affaires avant d’enfiler celles d’August. D’un seul coup, la température de mon corps chute et je suis pris de violent frisson. Je le rejoins dans son lit, il est enroulé dans sa couette. Je tire dessus et je l’entends grogner.

**\- J’ai froid August.**

Je le vois sourire et ouvrir un oeil dans ma direction. Il ouvre ses bras, ouvrant la couette par la même occasion. Je reste une demi-seconde à le regarder avant de comprendre. Sans réfléchir, je me colle contre lui et il referme ses bras autour de moi. Son corps chaud contre le mien calme mes frissons. J’enfouis mon visage dans son cou et je me sens étrangement bien, plus gêné. Je me sens en sécurité. L’incompréhension est omniprésente et lorsqu’il passe une main dans mes cheveux, les empoignant doucement pour les tirer vers l’arrière me faisant relever la tête, je me plonge dans ses yeux et je m’en fous du reste. Cette fois c’est moi qui l’embrasse, je le sens sourire sur mes lèvres et ça me rend heureux. Je prolonge le baiser et je me sens basculer, il se retrouve au dessus de moi. Il tire sur mon t-shirt vers le haut pour l’enlever, je fais de même avec son marcel et le tire contre moi. La peau de nos ventres se rencontrent et des milliers de frissons parcourent ma colonne vertébrale. Mes mains touchent son dos sculpté alors que ses lèvres quittent les miennes pour s’aventurer dans mon cou. Je sens mille et une chose, je sens ses lèvres sur moi, sa peau contre la mienne, ses caresses d’une douceurs que je ne soupçonnais pas chez lui, je sens son bassin contre le mien, son plaisir pareil au mien. Je ressens beaucoup de trop de chose, mon estomac se retourne et je passe d’heureux à nauséeux. L’alcool dans mon ventre fait un tour et des sueurs froides s’attaquent à ma nuque, je ne me sens pas bien et à contre coeur, repousse le tatoué. Surpris il se dégage de moi et je me relève, me dépêchant d’arriver aux toilettes où je rends tout l’alcool ingéré ces dernières heures. Je me maudis intérieurement, j’ai envie de pleurer mais je me retiens, voulant garder le peu de dignité qu’il me reste. Je suis pris d’une quinte de toux et je sens une main se poser sur mon dos en sueur. Je me redresse et je vois August me tendre un verre d’eau. Je l’attrape, m’assois contre le mur et bois d’une traite l’eau qui apaise les brûlures dans ma gorge. Il tire la chasse d’eau et s’assois en face de moi. J’ai envie de me frapper tellement je me sens honteux.

**\- Ca va mieux ?**

Je ne fais qu’hocher la tête, la mâchoire contractée pour retenir mes larmes. Je sens son regard sur moi et je finis par lever les yeux.

**\- J’veux pas que tu crois que...**

J’arrive pas à finir ma phrase, je passe une main sur mon visage.

 **\- Quoi ?** m’encourage Gus, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

J’hésite mais les mots finissent par sortir tout seul.

**\- Que j’ai vomis parce qu’on était en train de s’embrasser.**

Puis il éclate de rire et j’ai tellement honte que je cache mon visage dans mes mains.

**\- Mais Mika, arrête !**   
**\- Laisse-moi mourir.**   
**\- Mika, c’est pas la première fois que j’te vois vomir oh !**   
**\- Ouais mais le contexte n’est pas le même.**

Il arrache mes mains de mon visage et me regarde dans les yeux.

**\- Y’a rien de grave.**   
**\- Pour moi si.**

Il lève les yeux en l’air puis me lâche les mains et se penche sur la cuvette.

**\- Qu’est-ce que...**

Je n’ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu’il enfonce deux doigts dans sa gorge et vomit. Je suis tellement choqué que je reste là, à le regarder la bouche ouverte. Ses vomissements durent quelques secondes puis il se redresse de tire la chasse d’eau. Il se lève pour se laver les mains et se rincer la bouche. Lorsqu’il revient vers moi pour me tendre la main, je le regarde les yeux ronds.

**\- T’es un grand malade.**   
**\- On va se coucher ?**

Je finis par attraper sa main et il me hisse sur mes pieds. On part s’allonger sous la couette et je pose ma tête contre son torse, il me caresse la peau du dos quelques minutes avant de littéralement tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Je suis incapable de m’endormir, repensant à ce qu’il venait de faire pour que je me sente moins honteux. Il s’est fait vomir bon sang ! Et j’hésite entre être touché par ce geste ou complètement choqué. Je finis par m’endormir, apaisé par le bruit de la respiration de Gus qui lui, ne semble absolument pas préoccupé par cette soirée carrément décalée.


	12. Chapter 12

C’est ce tambour dans ma tête qui me réveille. La chaleur suffocante que génère mon propre corps et celui à côté du mien me donne envie de mourir. Je retire la couette et reste quelques secondes, bras sur mes yeux, à apprécier le courant d’air frais qui atténue la brûlure sur toute ma peau.

Puis je tourne les yeux, il est encore en train de dormir, sur le ventre, visage tourné vers moi.

Je me dis que j’ai rêvé d’hier soir mais tout semble bien trop réel, je me sens mal, je ne sais pas si c’est à cause de la gueule de bois où du fait que je ne devrais pas être là. Je me lève doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller l’homme à mes côtés. Coeur battant, je décide de fuir comme un voleur, ne ramassant même pas mes affaires trempées de la vieille. J’enfile ma veste et referme lentement la porte derrière moi. Je regarde l’heure sur mon téléphone, il est midi passé et Noah m’a appelé cinq fois dans le vide. Je lui envoie un sms, lui disant de ne pas s’inquiéter, que j’étais bien chez moi et je me sens terriblement coupable de mentir à quelqu’un comme lui.

Je prends le métro, me reprends à penser aux baisers échangés, confus, je ne sais pas quoi en penser, je sais juste que j’ai aimé ça et que lui aussi. Ca parait tellement improbable, comme quand un fantasme devient réel, sauf qu’un fantasme ne l’est plus à la minute où il se réalise.

Je sors du métro, je marche, je ne pense plus qu’à une seule chose : médicament et lit. Je me vois déjà éteindre mon portable et me réfugier sous ma couette, profiter de cette journée de repos et d’appeler Lola ce soir.

J’arrive devant mon immeuble, mon ascenseur est en panne, je jure silencieusement et commence à monter les marches. Au deuxième étage, j’entends quelqu’un descendre, je prie pour que ce ne soit pas mon voisin collant. Mais son visage apparaît, je loupe une marche et me rattrape à la rampe.

**\- Noah ?**

Il a l’air aussi surpris que moi. Je monte les quelques marches qui nous sépare, il a l’air inquiet.

**\- Je passais juste voir si tout allait bien mais apparemment tu n’étais pas chez toi...**

Mensonge, mensonge, mensonge, trouver un putain de mensonge.

**\- Si j’étais chez moi... Je suis juste allé acheter...**

Instinctivement, je glisse mes deux mains dans les poches du jogging d’August et en ressors un paquet de clope, un peu honteux.

**\- Des cigarettes...**

Noah fronce automatiquement les sourcils, j’essaye de sourire pour l’adoucir.

**\- Je croyais que tu avais arrêté de fumer ?**   
**\- C’est le cas. Enfin je... J’étais un peu stressé ce matin alors j’ai craqué.**   
**\- T’es sûr que ça va mieux ? T’es tout blanc.**   
**\- Oui, oui juste une petit intoxication alimentaire mais c’est passé, j’t’assure.**   
**\- Ok...**

Il est loin d’être dupe mais n’insiste pas. Je me penche vers lui pour embrasser chastement ses lèvres ce qu’il le fait sourire automatiquement.

**\- J’ai des courses à faire, je repasse vers 15h ok ?**   
**\- Ok, parfait !**

Je me force à montrer mon enthousiasme même si je rêve d’une journée seul avec moi-même. Il m’embrasse une seconde fois puis me quitte. Je reste quelques secondes, impressionné par moi-même d’avoir géré une telle situation. Je ne suis pas fier de moi mais je me dis que j’ai évité la catastrophe. Je monte les derniers escaliers puis rentre dans mon appartement.

Je prends une douche, me lave les dents, envoie un sms à Lola et finis par me recoucher après avoir ingurgité trois comprimés pour calmer mes maux de tête. Je frissonne sous la couette aux souvenirs d’hier soir, je souris malgré moi, mon corps réagit lorsque je me remémore son corps sur le mien et serre les dents avant de rire bêtement. Je me plonge dans une léthargie, mi-endormi, mi-réveillé, laissant court à mon imagination.

C’est des bruits secs qui me réveillent. Quelqu’un toque à la porte d’entrée. Je sors de mon lit en ronchonnant, enfilant un jogging et un haut. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et sur mon visage, je regarde l’heure : 15h11, ça doit être Noah. Je me dirige vers la porte, il toque de plus en plus fort alors je lui grogne que j’arrive. J’attrape mes clés et ouvre la porte. Sauf que ce n’est pas Noah derrière celle-ci.

**\- Putain t’étais en train de te toucher ou quoi ?**

Mon coeur s’emballe et j’hésite une seconde à lui refermer la porte à la gueule. Mais comme à son habitude, August rentre dans l’appart dans y être invité, me bousculant, le sourire aux lèvres.

**\- Tu devrais voir ta gueule elle est épique. J’t’ai réveillé c’est ça ?**   
**\- Euh ouais.**

Je referme la porte derrière nous puis je le vois brandir un coffret de DVD.

**\- Ca te dit on se fait une soirée Star Wars ? Bon les trois derniers sont pourris mais c’pas grave.**

Je ne suis même plus surpris de ce genre de comportement chez lui.

**\- En fait, j’attends quelqu’un là.**

On se dirige tous les deux vers le salon et il se retourne, un sourcil levé.

**\- J’te crois pas.**   
**\- August... Y’a Noah qui va arriver d’un moment à l’autre, j’croyais que c’était lui quand je t’ai ouvert la porte.**   
**\- Tu m’aurais pas ouvert la porte si t’avais su que c’était moi ?**

Je le regarde s’appuyer contre le canapé et croiser ses bras, je soupire.

 **\- Si. Si bien-sûr sauf que là tu dois pas rester ici.**  
 **\- Pourquoi pas ? J’aimerai bien rencontrer ton No...**  
 **\- Dégage August !** crie-je.

Il me dévisage surpris, je le suis moi-même. Le stresse me monte, je n’ai pas envie qu’August rencontre Noah, je n’ai pas envie de les avoir dans la même pièce. J’ai pas envie de parler d’hier soir et je sais que lui si. Je n’ai pas envie de le regarder parce qu’il est beau dans sa veste en cuir.

Il se redresse.

**\- Ok.**

Il est vexé mais je sais qu’il me pardonnera. Je le regarde se diriger vers la porte d’entrée, il ne me jette pas un regard et je m’en veux un peu mais je me sens soulagé. Il ouvre la porte et je vois une ombre dans le couloir. Mes mains deviennent moites et ce que je craignais arriva.

**\- Oh, bonjour.**

J’entends la voix de Noah et j’ai envie de me frapper le crâne parterre. Pourquoi pourquoi POUR QUOI ?

**\- Tu dois être Noah ? dit Gus en prenant son accent « cool ».**   
**\- Exactement. Et tu es ?**   
**\- August.**   
**\- Ah oui, j’ai entendu parlé de toi.**

Je les vois au loin se serrer la main et le sourire du tatoué m’agace. Noah a l’air perdu, je prends mon courage entre mes deux mains et m’avance vers eux.

 **\- Bonjour mon coeur,** dit le plus petit en m’embrassant les lèvres.

Ma gêne me fait rougir, je n’ose même pas lever les yeux vers le tatoué qui s’éternise.

 **\- Il était juste venu pour voir si j’allais bien.**  
 **\- Ouais, j’vais pas rester plus longtemps,** continue-t-il en me fixant de ses yeux noirs.  
 **\- Déjà ? C’est dommage, c’est la première fois que je rencontre un ami de tes amis,** dit Noah, inconscient de ce qu’il se passe.  
 **\- T’auras d’autre occasion de le voir t’inquiète pas.**  
 **\- Et pourquoi pas ce soir ?**

Je vais le tuer. Je regarde Gus, sourire en coin, fier de sa proposition qui à l’air de ravir mon copain.

 **\- C’est une excellente idée ! Puis tu n’auras qu’à inviter d’autres amis, je réserve une table pour six, ça ira ?** me demande Noah.

Et ma seule préoccupation est : qui vais-je bien pouvoir inviter d’autre ce soir ?  
J’ai envie de pleurer et de les jeter tous les deux dehors, je hurle à l’intérieur mais finis par sourire à l’extérieur.

**\- Oui. Parfait.**   
**\- Ok très bien, Mika t’enverra le nom du restaurant par sms, ok ?**   
**\- C’est ok pour moi.**

Ils se serrent la main, Gus me sourit, j’ai envie de lui en foutre une. Noah, ravit, se retourne vers moi alors que le tatoué est déjà parti.

**\- Et ben, je vais enfin rencontrer tes amis, depuis le temps !**   
**\- C’était pas nécessaire.**   
**\- Tu rigoles ? Tu connais tous mes proches et moi je connais personne de ton entourage.**

C’est parce qu’il n’y a pas grand monde. Je lui souris avant qu’il me tourne le dos. Plusieurs scénarios s’offrent à moi. Le premier, je fais semblant d’être malade. Le deuxième, j’appelle August et le supplie d’annuler, mais je sais que ça ne fera que le motiver encore plus. La troisième est de mourir.

Les heures qui suivent sont longues, je me creuse la tête pour trouver trois autres personnes aptes à venir ce soir. Johanna n’est pas libre, Lola est trop loin et je ne me vois inviter personne d’autre. J’ai honte, parce que Noah à une tonne d’amis, et que moi ils se comptent sur les doigts d’une seule main. Le temps avance et je profite du sommeil de mon copain, qui s’est endormi devant une série dans le salon pour m’éclipser dans ma chambre. Je serre mon portable dans mes mains, range ma fierté au plus profond de moi et l’appelle. Parce que c’est le seul à pouvoir me sortir de cette merde.

**\- Ouais ?**

Son ton m’agace mais je le sens sourire derrière son téléphone ce qui m’adoucie.

**\- Gus ?**   
**\- Qu’est-ce que j’peux faire pour toi ?**

Je commence à croire qu’il me connait un peu trop bien.

**\- J’suis dans la merde, pour ce soir.**   
**\- T’inquiète pas je serai sage.**   
**\- Je parlais pas de ça, même si j’espère que tu le seras.**   
**\- Y’a quoi alors ?**   
**\- Il faut que je trouve trois amis pour ce soir.**

Son rire moqueur me blesse mais je ne dis rien.

**\- Mais Mika, appelle tes potes non ?**   
**\- Non.**   
**\- Pourquoi ?**   
**\- Parce que c’est des potes et que j’ai pas beaucoup d’amis et qu’ils ne sont pas libres pour ce soir.**   
**\- J’vois pas le problème, t’as qu’à dire tout ça à Noah.**   
**\- Non j’ai pas envie.**

Quelques secondes s’écroulent.

**\- Tu sais c’est pas une honte de ne pas avoir beaucoup d’amis.**   
**\- Je sais putain !**   
**\- Oh calmos.**   
**\- Désolé.. Je veux juste remplir la table pour ce soir, je ne veux pas qu’il pense qu’il est mis de côté.**   
**\- Donc tu me demandes de trouver trois boulets pour la soirée ?**   
**\- Trois personnes présentables qui seraient prêtes à jouer le jeu.**   
**\- T’es ridicule.**   
**\- Bon ok laisse tomber...**   
**\- Arrête. J’vais te les ramener tes trois amis imaginaires, mais t’es ridicule parce que tu vois pas que y’a pleins de gens qui t’adorent autour de toi.**

Je reste perplexe.

**\- Cite-moi des noms ?**   
**\- A ce soir Mika.**

Puis il raccroche.  
____________________________________________________

Je regarde ma montre, 20h07, ils sont en retard. J’espère qu’August ne m’a pas mis un plan. Je me sens idiot, idiot de ne pas avoir dit la vérité à Noah. Et je sais, je sais que c’est juste parce que j’avais peur de me retrouver seul avec les deux autour de cette table, je sais que c’est pour ça que j’ai demandé à Gus d’en ramener d’autres. Je sais je sais je sais putain ça ne me ressemble pas.

Je tourne la tête vers mon copain à côté de moi.

**\- Ils vont pas tarder j’en suis sûr.**

Noah hoche la tête, n’en doutant pas une seconde. Il boit une gorgé de son vin blanc et mon regard fixé sur la porte d’entrée du restaurant trouve enfin ce que je voulais voir. August, habillé tout en noir, entre dans les restaurant. Il nous cherche des yeux et je lui fais signe, il me sourit et se retourne, appelant trois personnes derrière lui. Mati sur ses pas, Jullietta et Ron se tenant la main, touché de les voir ici, je ne m’attendais pas à eux. Je me surprends même à être heureux de les voir. Noah se lève pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivant. Il serre la main d’August. Julietta me saute au cou et m’embrasse plusieurs fois la joue.

**\- Comment tu vas mon Mika d’amour ?**

Je ris et embrasse le haut de sa tête. Ron vient me serrer la main, Mati fait de même et August embrasse mes deux joues. Je vois le tatoué pousser son meilleur ami pour pouvoir s’asseoir en face de moi. Je suis tout sourire, content de voir des tête familières. Je me tourne vers Noah qui à l’air d’être content aussi.

**\- Je ne vous ai pas déjà rencontré ?**

Tout le monde se regarde en haussant les épaules. Noah se retourne vers moi.

 **\- Mais si, devant l’église, le soir de ton anniversaire non ?** dit-il en pointant du doigt Ron.

Et les trois poussent un « Aaaaaaaah ouais ! » et August me regarde, confus. Je me penche vers lui pour lui expliquer.

**\- C’était juste avant que je vienne te parler à l’anniversaire de Ron.**

Il ne dit rien, son sourire s’agrandit et il m’offre un clin d’oeil. Je remarque alors qu’il porte une chemise noir, les manches remontées jusqu’aux coudes, laissant apparaître ses tatouages. Je m’attarde sur son sourire puis me réfugie dans la lecture de la carte. Tout le monde choisit ce qu’il veut, je suis indécis et le dernier à parcourir les menus.

 **\- Tu sais pas ce que tu veux ?** me demande Noah en se penchant sur ma carte.  
 **\- Non, j’arrive pas à me décider.**  
 **\- Le foie de veau à l’air excellent,** me propose-t-il.  
 **\- Mika n’aime pas le foie de veau,** coupe Gus.  
 **\- Ah ?**

J’opine timidement du chef.

 **\- Poulet mexicain,** propose August.  
 **\- Ouais ça m’a l’air bien.**

On commande et le dîner commence.  
__________________________________________________

 **\- T’as pas encore rencontré Lola ?** demande Gus à Noah.  
 **\- Non je n’ai pas eu l’occasion, mais Mika m’a promis qu’on la verra bientôt.**  
 **\- C’est une fille géniale. Tu te rappelles de ce week-end qu’on a passé tous les trois ?**  
 **\- Ouais très bien, t’avais failli vomir tellement t’avais bouffé,** dis-je en riant.  
 **\- La bouffe de Lola était trop bonne j’pouvais plus m’arrêter.**

 **\- Et vous vous êtes rencontré comment ?** Gus à Noah.  
 **\- Ah ? Il ne t’a pas raconté ?**  
 **\- Non, Mika est assez pudique lorsqu’il s’agit de parler de sentiment et donc, de l’homme qui fréquente.**  
Je ris, gêné. Noah continue.  
 **\- On s’est rencontré au boulot.**  
 **\- Vous êtes collègue alors ?**  
 **\- Oui exact.**  
 **\- C’est pas compliqué ?**  
 **\- On s’en sort très bien.**  
Noah me prend la main et me sourit et moi je garde la bouche remplie de nourriture pour ne pas avoir à parler.  
 **\- Et vous, vous vous êtes rencontré comment ?** demande Noah.  
Je veux prendre la parole mais August me devance.  
 **\- Dans un bar, on a pris un verre ensemble puis après on est allé dans mon appart. On a pas mal parlé puis on a joué aux jeux vidéos.**  
 **\- Tu as joué aux jeux vidéos,** je rectifie.  
Il me sourit à pleine dent et Noah me lâche la main.

 **\- Moi la première fois que j’ai rencontré Mika, je l’ai embrassé, je savais pas qu’il était gay.**  
Balance Ju’, la bouche pleine, créant la surprise chez noah et l’hilarité chez les autres garçons.  
 **\- T’as de la chance Noah, il est super mignon Mika, j’étais super déçu qu’il ne soit pas hétéro.**  
Je lâche un rire gênant et elle me fait un clin d’oeil avant de pousser un cri, Ron lui ayant surement marché sur l’un de ses pieds sous la table pour la faire taire.  
___________________________________

Le nez plongé dans mon fondant au chocolat, je remercie silencieusement Mati de faire la conversation à Noah qui a l’air de bien s’entendre avec ce dernier. Je sens quelque chose effleurer mon pied mais ne fait pas attention. Puis je le sens carrément caresser ma jambe, surpris, je lève mon genoux qui s’écrase sous la table et la soulève d’un centimètre. Tout le monde se tourne vers moi.

**\- Désolé.**

Je ne sais même pas quoi dire d’autre mais tout le monde reprend leur conversation. Je lève les yeux vers August qui me fixe, les lèvres pincées. Je soutiens son regard, il me fait un signe de tête.

**\- On va s’en griller une ?**

Je termine ma dernière bouchée puis me lève, glissant à l’oreille de Noah que je reviens. Il ne me répond pas, je mets ça sur le compte de la discussion passionnée qu’il a avec Mati. On quitte la table et le restaurant. Il me tend une cigarette, je vérifie si je suis bien hors du champ de vision de mon copain puis l’allume.

**\- Il est gentil Noah.**   
**\- Ouais je sais.**   
**\- Mais qu’est-ce qu’il est chiant !**

Je ne réagis pas puis je finis par rire.

**\- Non dis pas ça.**   
**\- J’ai l’impression qu’il a 40 ans dans sa tête.**   
**\- Il est très mature pour son âge.**   
**\- Tu te fais pas chier avec lui ?**

Je réfléchie, je n’ai pas envie de lui mentir.

**\- Parfois.**   
**\- Parfois ? J’trouve que t’es gentil avec lui.**   
**\- August...**   
**\- C’est pas quelqu’un pour toi.**

Il m’arrache un rire, un rire jaune.

**\- C’est pas à toi de me dire si c’est quelqu’un pour moi ou non.**   
**\- Pourquoi pas ?**   
**\- J’pense pas que t’aies un avis très objectif.**

Il ne baisse pas le regard, il sourit. C’est moi qui détourne les yeux. Une question me brûle les lèvres.

**\- Pourquoi tu m’as embrassé hier soir ?**

Je suis surpris d’avoir eu le courage de poser cette question. J’appréhende sa réponse. C’est que lorsqu’il écrase son mégot sous sa chaussure qu’il me répond.

 **\- Parce que j’en avais envie.**  
___________________________________________________

On est tous devant le restaurant, et je vois mes quatre amis partir ensemble. Je me retourne vers Noah, me penchant pour l’embrasser, il détourne la tête et pour la première fois, il semble énervé.

**\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

Il ne répond pas et commence à marcher, je le suis.

**\- Tu n’aimes pas mes amis ?**   
**\- Si, si j’aime beaucoup Mati. Ron et Julietta sont jeunes mais pleins de bons sens.**

Puis j’attends qu’il me parle d’August, il ne le fait pas.

**\- Tu n’as pas aimé August.**

Il s’arrête et plante ses yeux dans les miens.

**\- C’est ton ex c’est ça ? Ou ton amant ?**   
**\- Non !**   
**\- Ecoute Mika, tu peux me le dire ok ?**   
**\- Mais non ! Y’a rien à dire sur ça !**

Il soupire et s’apprête à me planter là, je le rattrape par le bras.

**\- Il se passe quoi ?**   
**\- Il se passe quoi ? Vraiment ?**

Je suis perdu et mon coeur bat anormalement vite. Il m’a cramé, il nous a cramé.

**\- C’est limite s’il te coupait ton poulet et te donnait la bouchée ou qu’il te pissait sur la jambe pour marquer son putain de territoire ! Toute la soirée il m’a fait sentir qu’il avait une plus grande place dans ta vie que moi ! Et toi tu riait de toutes ses conneries, j’étais presque invisible ! Tu regardais que lui Mika putain ! Tout le monde l’a remarqué, t’imagine pas la honte que j’me suis tapé !**   
**\- Arrête... C’est juste August, il est comme ça...**   
**\- Un ami ne se comporterait pas de la sorte.**   
**\- Mais arrête je...**   
**\- Non tais-toi ! J’aime pas qu’on me prenne pour un con. J’me la suis fermé pendant tout le repas parce que je voulais pas mettre de malaise mais là faut juste que ça sorte !**

Il a les larmes aux yeux et je me sens mal, tellement tellement mal. Je m’en veux et j’ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras mais il s’éloigne de moi, je m’apprête à le rattraper mais il me coupe dans mon élan.

**\- Non Mika, ce soir tu rentres chez moi et je rentre chez moi.**

Son ton est dur et j’aimerai sortir une phrase, un mot pour qu’il me pardonne mais j’en suis incapable. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je le regarde s’éloigner. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains puis finis par sortir une cigarette et m’en allumer une. Putain il s’passe quoi. Putain tu déconnes Mika, tu déconnes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> musique : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9omSmQYVRSQ

Deux jours. Ca fait deux jours que Noah ne répond plus à mes messages, deux jours qu’il ne vient plus au boulot. Deux jours que j’déconne à pleurer toutes les heures, deux jours que je ne vois plus personne, deux jours seul. Assis sur mon canapé, je lui laisse un énième message sur sa boite vocale, message qu’il n’écoutera pas, appel dans le vent, j’suis baisé.

Je prends ma tête dans mes mains, une minute qui se transforme en dix. Les larmes ne viennent plus, mes yeux sont fatigués et me disent d’aller me faire foutre. J’hésite, j’hésite à lever mon cul pour aller chez Noah. Je sais pas. Je ne veux pas paraître désespéré mais le nombre de message que je lui ai laissé ces deux derniers jours prouvent le contraire. Il y a un silence assourdissant autour de moi, il faut que je sorte, il faut que j’aille le voir, que je m’excuse, il faut que je le rattrape.

Parce qu’il est calme. Parce qu’il est équilibré, gentil et attentionné. Parce qu’il est le mec parfait. Parce que je me rends compte de la chance que j’ai eu d’être avec lui. Et que j’ai tout fait foiré. Encore une fois. Toujours et toujours.

Je me lève d’un seul coup, ma tête tourne violemment mais je m’entête à marcher jusqu’à ma porte d’entrée. J’attrape mes clés et ma veste au passage. Quelqu’un frappe à la porte, mon coeur s’emballe, mes mains deviennent moites. Et si c’était lui ? Je m’empresse de lui ouvrir la porte.

August.

Je ne suis pas surpris, juste pas d’humeur, voir même l’envie de lui foutre mon poing sur sa gueule d’ange. Parce que c’est de sa faute aussi, pas totalement mais un peu. Il me sourit, je le fusille du regard, son regard se baisse sur ma veste que je tiens dans ma main.

**\- Tu allais sortir ?**  
 **\- Oui, j’ai pas le temps pour toi là.**  
 **\- Ok, j’suis juste venu pour voir si tout allait bien, ça fait deux jours que tu réponds plus au téléphone.**

Il a l’air inquiet et triste. Il me fait culpabiliser, comme à chaque fois puis je m’en veux d’avoir été froid et distant avec lui, comme à chaque fois. Je reprends mes esprits puis me dégage de la porte pour qu’il puisse rentrer.

**\- Viens.**

Je lui tourne le dos et je l’entends fermer la porte derrière moi. Je repose ma veste et mes clés puis m’assois sur le canapé. Il me rejoins puis s’allume une clope et m’en propose une. Je ne me fais pas prier et l’allume après l’avoir coincée entre mes lèvres.

 **\- Ca va ?** me demande-t-il.

J’ai l’impression qu’il se fout de ma gueule. Mais il ne peut pas deviner, il ne peut pas savoir l’enfer que j’ai enduré ces deux derniers jours.

**\- J’ai connu mieux.**

Il opine du chef puis fume, tousse et reprend la parole.

**\- Ca se passe mal avec Noah ?**

Je tourne les yeux, mon regard en dit long mais il ne se tait pas.

**\- Il se passe quoi ?**

J’hésite quelque seconde.

**\- Il a rompu.**  
 **\- Pourquoi ?**  
 **\- A cause de toi.**

Mon ton est accusateur, son regard est surpris mais il ne cache pas sa satisfaction. J’ai envie de lui arracher son sourire des lèvres et de le faire brûler en enfer. Je le fixe mais il ne baisse pas les yeux.

**\- Et t’es fier de toi ?**  
 **\- Ecoute Mika, ce mec était pas fait pour toi.**  
 **\- Ferme ta gueule August, j’te jure ferme-la sinon je t’en fous une !**

Mon corps se tend et il se tait. Son sourire disparait de son visage et il fume silencieusement. Je masse mes tempes du bout de mes doigts puis finit par me lever d’un bond.

**\- Qu’est-c’que tu fous ?**  
 **\- Faut que j’aille le voir.**  
 **\- Mika... Arrête...**

Je passe devant lui, il se lève et attrape mon bras, je m’en dégage violemment et je me retrouve en face du tatoué.

**\- Tu vas aller le voir et après ?**  
 **\- Je vais m’excuser et essayer de rattraper...**  
 **\- Mais arrête tes conneries Mika putain, et puis même si ça remarche entre vous y’aura toujours le même problème.**  
 **\- Quel problème ?**  
 **\- Moi.**

On se fixe, on est propre l’un de l’autre et cette proximité me gène, je recule d’un pas et lui balance.

**\- J’ai juste à couper les ponts avec toi et le problème sera réglé.**

Je mens. Je mens terriblement mal, ma voix tremblante me trahit et il en a conscience, il sourit et ça m’agace.

**\- C’est ça, coupe les ponts avec moi.**  
 **\- Tu sais que j’en suis capable.**  
 **\- J’en doute pas une seconde.**

Je baisse les yeux et lui tourne le dos, il faut que je me tire de là. J’attrape ma veste et alors que je m’apprête à sortir, j’entends sa voix derrière moi.

**\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi t’es dans cet état là ?**  
 **\- Je le sais déjà abruti.**  
 **\- C’est pas parce que t’as perdu Noah, c’est pas à cause de moi non plus. Tu supportes pas l’abandon.**  
 **\- Ferme-la putain August !**  
 **\- C’est à cause de Sidney c’est ça ? C’est parce qu’il t’a abandonné que tu ne supportes plus l'idée de perdre quelqu’un, je me trompe ?**

Puis,  
la claque.

Je reste figé, tétanisé, vidé. Main sur la poignée que je serre de toute mes forces, je reste quelques secondes sans bouger. Son nom résonne encore dans ma tête. J’en ai aucune idée de comment August le connait, je ne lui en ai jamais parlé. Je n’en parle jamais, même avec Lola, c’est un sujet tabou, bien trop douloureux. Une douleur éclate dans ma poitrine et je ferme fort les yeux. J’entends ses pas qui arrive vers moi, je me retourne, regarde son visage, il le sait. Il sait qu’il vient de planter son couteau dans une plaie encore ouverte, il sait qu’il ne fera que de le remuer si il en parle encore. Alors c’est moi qui prend la parole.

**\- Qui t’as parlé de lui ?**

Il hésite, se frotte les mains et croise ses bras sur son torse.

**\- Lola. Enfin... Elle m’en a pas vraiment parlé. Le weekend où elle est venue, un moment on était dans la chambre juste tous les deux puis... Puis je lui ai demandé qui était le mec avec vous sur la photo sur ta table de chevet. Elle m’a juste dit qu’il s’appelait Sidney et elle avait l’air vraiment bouleversée alors j’ai pas essayé d’en savoir plus. J’ai juste... Deviné.**

Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Je ne suis pas en colère contre ma meilleure amie, parce que je sais qu’elle est autant impliquée que moi dans cette histoire. August a l’air désolé, mais il a réussi son coup, je n’ai plus envie d’aller voir Noah, parce qu’il n’est qu’un court passage de ma vie et qu’il ne m’a pas marqué au fer rouge comme l’a fait Sidney.

Sidney. Rien que de se remémorer son prénom me fait mal.

Je jette ma veste parterre et me redirige vers le canapé, le regard vide. Je m’affale dessus et le tatoué me rejoint. Je n’ai pas envie de pleurer, juste envie de mourir le temps d’une nuit, de m’endormir et de m’éclater la gueule à même le sol.

**\- Il est mort ?**

Et je ris, parce qu’il ne connait pas la délicatesse, parce qu’il est naïf August. Et parce que j’aurai préféré qu’il soit mort. Il me regarde, interloqué et je continue de rire nerveusement. Ca doit faire un an que je n’ai pas parlé de lui à voix haute. Une putain d’année que je n’ai pas prononcé son prénom, qu’il n’est devenu que l’ombre d’un de mes démons intérieur.

Pourtant j’ai envie de tout sortir, là, maintenant.

**\- Non il n’est pas mort.**

Il sort son paquet de clope et je lui en vole une et l’allume.

**\- Je l’ai rencontré la dernière année du lycée. Il venait d’Australie, il était nouveau. C’est grâce à lui que Lola et moi sommes devenus amis. On était tous les trois inséparables.**

Je souris, parce qu’à ce moment-la, tous les bon souvenir me reviennent en tête. Les après-midis passés au parc, nous trois faisant le mur pour passer la nuit ensemble à compter les étoiles. Les fêtes, les rires, les larmes. Puis les coup de poings, les baisés mais surtout : l’amour.

**\- On a commencé à sortir ensemble à la toute fin de l’année. On était très amoureux. On s’est installé ensemble, tout n’était pas parfait mais ça nous convenait. Il nous fallait pas grand chose, du moment qu’on était tous les deux. On l’était tout le temps, tous les deux, on passait pas une journée sans se voir. Je pense que je n’ai jamais autant aimé quelqu’un de toute ma vie.**

Je fais une pause parce que ça commence à me faire mal. Parce que ça me brûle le coeur et que ma gorge de serre.

**\- Toutes les veilles de mon anniversaire il m’emmenait quelque part. Ca restait toujours secret. On y restait trois ou cinq jours, ça dépendait. C’était une petite tradition qu’il avait mis en place. On est allé à Berlin, Moscow, Madrid...**

Une larme coula, je la laisse se perdre sur ma joue.

**\- Puis la vieille de mes 22 ans, tout se passe comme prévu. On fait nos valises et je descends juste pour aller acheter des sandwichs pour l’attente à l’aéroport et... Et je suis parti juste dix minutes putain.**

Mes larmes coulent encore un peu plus fort, je sens sa main sur ma nuque. Penché en avant, je garde la tête baissée.

**\- Puis quand je suis remonté ici il était plus là. Il y avait juste ma valise, il était parti avec ses affaires. J’ai cru... J’ai cru qu’il me faisait une blague, alors je l’ai attendu. J’ai attendu des heures mon portable en main assis sur ce canapé. J’ai attendu toute la journée et c’est quand minuit est passé, c’est lorsque pour la première fois en quatre ans, ce n’était pas lui qui me souhaitait mon anniversaire en premier que j’ai commencé à réaliser qu’il ne reviendrait pas...**

Je sens la main d’August resserrer ma nuque, je pleure de plus belle.

**\- J’ai passé le jour de mes 22 ans à l’appeler, lui et sa famille, tous ses amis. J’ai harcelé tout le monde mais personne n’avait de nouvelles de lui... Puis j’ai même cru qu’il avait été enlevé, je voulais garder espoir, me dire qu’il n’était pas parti de son plein grès, comme ça sans laisser un seul mot, en étant parti comme un putain de voleur...**

Je relève le visage, les joues trempées, le coeur qui fait mal.

**\- Et c’est que lorsque sa mère a enfin daigné répondre à mes appels désespéré au bout d’une semaine, c’est que lorsqu’elle m’a dit mot pout mot « Mickael, tu dois l’oublier. » que j’ai compris que si, il était parti sans raisons, qu’il m’avait abandonné après tout ce qu’on avait vécu. Qu’il était juste parti comme ça. Juste comme ça. Et que même aujourd’hui je n’ai aucune idée de ce que j’ai pu faire pour qu’il disparaisse comme ça.**

Mes larmes s’étaient arrêtées, la tristesse s’était noyée dans le vide au niveau de ma poitrine. Ce que je ressens en ce moment même est la même peine d’il y a deux ans, rien n’a changé, rien n’est estompé, tout était caché là, au fond de moi. Et je me rends compte que je suis loin d’être guéri.

Les doigts d’August empoignent doucement mes cheveux et il me force à tourner la tête vers lui, mais je n’arrive pas à le regarder dans les yeux.

**\- Moi je ne t’abandonnerai pas.**

Et je ris, je ris vide, le regard vide puis je murmure.

**\- Toi tu feras bien pire que m’abandonner.**

Toi tu me redonneras espoir. Toi tu me feras retomber.


	14. Chapter 14

La nuit tombe, assis sur mon canapé, je n’ai pas vu le temps passer. La télé allumée n’est qu’un bruit de fond, je réfléchis trop, ça fait deux jours que je pense beaucoup trop. J’ai pris la décision de travailler chez moi, c’était peut-être une mauvaise idée, je me retrouve tout seul toute la journée, j’écris des articles avec un automatisme assez déconcertant, l’esprit ailleurs, ma plume est fade, je ne fais que renseigner mes lecteurs sur un tel et un tel artiste sans y mettre du mien.

Ma vie est aussi fade que ma plume. Je me lève, je fais ce que j’ai à faire, la plupart du temps je dors, pour oublier mes maux, mais à chaque réveil, la douleur est plus présente que la dernière fois. Sidney est de moins en moi présent dans tout ce que je fais, c’est comme si avoir parlé de lui m’avait l’aidé à le faire partir. Je m’en veux d’oublier l’odeur de son parfum, le goût de ses baisers ou même le son de sa voix.

Je me souviens encore du premier jour où je l’ai rencontré, il s’était assis en face de moi en cours d’histoire, m’avait souris simplement et je ne m’étais pas empêché de regarder ses boucles tomber sur la peau de son cou durant une heure.

Ce matin j’ai rangé la photo de lui qui était sur ma table de nuit.

Aujourd’hui a le goût d’un commencement de deuil. Un goût amer d’un bien perdu depuis longtemps, pourtant c’est comme si j’en avais pris conscience ces dernières heures. Je me sens vide, tellement vide que je n’arrive même pas à pleurer ma perte ou même l’hurler.

Je finis par me lever de mon canapé, j’oublie d’éteindre ma télé puis me dirige vers ma chambre pour aller me coucher. Il est 23h23 mais je ne pense plus à personne. Je m’arrête à l’entrée de ma chambre en entendant quelqu’un frapper à la porte. J’hésite à faire le mort, mais la personne continue de frapper. Je reste figé. Puis j’entends sa voix.

**« Mika ? T’es là ? »**

Bien-sûr que c’est lui. Qui serait venu me voir à cette heure-ci autre qu’August ? Je me dirige vers la porte et l’ouvre.

**\- Bonsoir.**   
**\- Ca te tuerai d’allumer ton téléphone ?**

Je jette un coup d’oeil derrière moi.

**\- Il est sûrement déchargé.**   
**\- J’ai essayé de t’appeler une bonne centaine de fois.**   
**\- Désolé.**   
**\- Tu fais quoi ce soir ?**

Il porte un blouson en cuir et je ne peux m’empêcher de vouloir me réfugier dedans. Mais je reste en face de lui, m’efforçant de lui sourire.

**\- Pas grand chose.**   
**\- Cool, enfile une veste, Matti organise une petite fête on y va.**   
**\- Désolé, je suis fatigué, j’ai pas envie de sortir ce soir...**   
**\- J’accepte pas cette réponse.**   
**\- Tu vas devoir l’accepter parce que je ne sortirai pas ce soir August.**

Il lève un sourcil et je baisse les yeux.

**\- Tu vas bien Mika ?**

Je fixe le sol, j’hésite.

**\- Très bien et toi August ?**

Je relève les yeux, il a l’air perplexe.

**\- Très bien.**

Quelques secondes passent, c’est moi qui brise le silence.

**\- Passe une bonne soirée.**

Je recule pour fermer la porte.

**\- Toi aussi...**

Je lui souris puis ferme la porte. Je l’entends descendre les escaliers puis je rejoins ma chambre pour m’y coucher.  
__________________________________________________________

Je me réveille en sursaut d’un cauchemar qui ne quitte pas mes yeux. Je transpire sous ma couette que je repousse brutalement. J’allume ma lampe de chevet puis regarde autour de moi. Personne. J’enfonce dans mon visage pour chasser ces vilaines images toujours présentes dans mon esprit. J’entends la télé encore allumée dans mon salon, une femme crie, ça m’irrite. Je me lève pour aller l’éteindre. Lorsque j’appuis sur le boutons rouge, le silence s’installe, sur le moment ça me fait du bien mais plus les secondes passent, plus j’en ai des frissons dans le dos. Je me précipite dans ma chambre et ferme la porte derrière moi. Il est 3h03.

Je m’assois au pied de mon lit. Les yeux fermés une boule se forme dans ma poitrine et je ne connais trop cette sensation. J’ai peur, mes mains trembles comme si j’étais en manque. Ma respiration se fait plus difficile, mon visage se crispe et j’essaye de chasser ses mauvaises ondes de mon corps.

Pourtant j’étais sûr d’être complètement guéri de cette envie.

Les larmes montent et je ne sais pas si je fais une crise ou si je suis juste très triste. Il fait nuit noir et je ne vois aucun rayon de soleil pour m’aider. Ca monte, ça descend, c’est les montagnes russes dans mon ventre. Je me déplace jusqu’à atteindre ma table de nuit, ouvre le tiroir et y attrape une petite boite. Des mois que je ne l’ai pas ouverte. Je prends une lame entre mes doigts et pose la boite à côté de moi. Je la tourne dans tous les sens, je ne remarque même pas mes joues trempées par mes larmes.

Je sais que je vais craquer, je le sais et j’en meurs d’envie. Tu m’as laissé tomber Sidney, pourquoi je voudrais continuer à me battre hein ? Pourquoi essayer d’avance alors que c’était toi le remède à tout ? J’ai la tête sous l’eau, je me noie sans m’en apercevoir, j’essaye, j’essaye vraiment d’être fort, d’être celui que j’aimerai être. Mais ton souvenir s’efface et je n’ai plus rien pour en créer de nouveau.

Je frôle ma peau avec la partie coupante, je ferme les yeux et me mets à pleurer bruyamment. Mes sanglots me réveillent, je me trouve pathétique mais à quoi bon... Puis ça fait tellement du bien d’être faible sur le moment, de se faire mal pour ne plus avoir mal.

La lame posée sur ma peau, j’attends quelques secondes.  
Suis-je faible ?  
Ou suis-je un acharné ?

Quelques secondes passent et...  
Je lâche la lame.

Je me lève puis cherche mon portable. Je finis par le trouver sous mon oreiller, il est complètement déchargé. Je retourne ma chambre, à la recherche de mon chargeur, je m’empêche de penser. Je le trouve et y branche mon portable. En attendant qu’il s’allume je me mords la peau de mon bras. N’y pense pas, n’y pense pas. Mes larmes coulent, elles me font aussi mal que des lames sur ma peau. Il s’allume enfin, j’appèle le dernier numéro qui m’a appelé. Des sonneries et des sonneries sans réponses. Je recommence. J’ai besoin de lui. Réponds, réponds réponds réponds.

**\- Allô ?**

Je sursaute et raccroche par réflexe. De honte. Puis je me rends compte que je ne supporte plus ce silence autour de moi, que je ne peux pas rester seul. Que j’ai vraiment besoin de lui. Je rappelle.

**\- Allô ?**

Je raccroche encore une fois, laisse tomber mon portable sur le sol et prend ma tête entre mes mains. Puis je lâche un hurlement qui me fait peur. Je me fais peur, je suis complètement fou. Mon portable vibre à mes pieds. Son nom s’affiche. J’hésite et range le peu de fierté qu’il me reste avant de décrocher.

**\- Putain Mika tu branles quoi ?!**

Je ne réponds pas. Je déglutis bruyamment.

**\- Mika ? Tout va bien ?**

J’ouvre la bouche mais aucuns mots ne sort, mes sanglots deviennent bruyants.

**\- Mika ? Putain Mika il se passe quoi ?**

Mais j’arrive à ne rien dire, rien d’autre ne sort de ma bouche que des bruits plaintifs.

**\- T’es chez toi ?!**   
**\- Mmh mmh...**   
**\- Ok, j’arrive, tu m’entends Mika ? J’arrive tout de suite.**

Puis il raccroche. Je me recroqueville sur moi puis ferme les yeux. Je me griffe nerveusement la peau du bras en essayant de faire le vide dans ma tête. Les minutes passent puis j’entends quelqu’un toquer à la porte d’entrée. Je me lève difficilement en passant une mains sur mes yeux pour essuyer les résidus de mes larmes. Je m’en vais lui ouvrir la porte et je tombe nez à nez avec un August plus inquiet que jamais. Il se précipite sur moi, prenant mon visage entre ses mains pour me forcer à le regarder.

**\- Qu’est-c’qu’il se passe ? Tu vas bien ?**

J’hoche la tête positivement. J’arrive même à sourire. Je suis tellement heureux et soulagé de le voir que mes larmes se remettent à couler. Je me réfugie dans ses bras, il me sers contre lui et je me laisse aller, bercé par son odeur qui chasse d’un seul coup tous mes démons de ce soir. Puis j’arrive enfin à prononcer mes premiers mots de cette nuit.

**\- Merci d’être venu.**

Je l’entends rire puis se décoller de moi.

**\- Tu me racontes ce qu’il se passe ?**

Il me tient par les épaules. Je prends tout d’un coup conscience de ce qu’il vient de se passer cette dernière heure.

**\- Non.**   
**\- Tu m’appelles en pleurs et tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu’il se passe ?**   
**\- Non.**

Il est surpris et me lâche les épaules. Il regarde derrière moi, sûrement pour vérifier si je suis seul puis me fixe.

**\- Tu vas mieux maintenant ?**   
**\- Oui.**   
**\- Ok donc je vais y aller.**

Il est vexé, ça sentant dans sa voix. Je me mets à rire alors qu’il s’apprête à faire demi-tour. Il me regarde, perplexe.

**\- Pourquoi tu ris ?**   
**\- Parce que je suis content que tu sois venu.**   
**\- Quoi ?**

Je continue de rire, je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai envie de rire, pourquoi je me sens aussi heureux. Je crois que je deviens complètement fou.

**\- C’était genre un test ? Ou une connerie comme ça ? Parc’que j’trouve pas ça très marrant Mika.**   
**\- Non c’était pas un test.**   
**\- Alors pourquoi tu te marres ?**   
**\- Parce que j’étais prêt à faire une énorme connerie ce soir et... Et t’es venu.**

Je m’arrête de rire.

**\- Quelle genre de connerie ?**

Je ne réponds pas.

**\- Quelle genre de connerie Mika ?**

Il s’avance vers moi, s’apprête à insister mais je lève légèrement les talons et pose un simple baiser sur les lèvres. L’adrénaline coule dans mon sang et mon coeur bat régulièrement. J’en avais envie depuis l’autre soir sous la douche. Et j’aime le voir surpris, j’aime le surprendre autant que lui aime me surprendre. Il a l’air un peu déconcerté mais un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres qui ont le goût du whisky.

**\- T’es défoncé ou quoi ?**   
**\- Non, j’suis juste carrément dans le brouillard et dans un état critique aussi.**

Il sourit de plus belle. Putain son sourire c’est comme un vent d’aout qui réchauffe un corps tout entier. J’en ai le rouge au joue. La fatigue, le craquage de nerf embrouillent complètement mon esprit. J’ai l’impression d’être un ado bourré devant son premier amour.

**\- Toi par contre t’es bourré.**   
**\- J’ai bu quelques verres c’est vrai.**

Puis je ris et il sourit de plus belle.

**\- Tu devrais aller te coucher Mika.**   
**\- Ouais.**

Mais je reste figé, je le fixe et il baisse les yeux en riant tout doucement. Puis il fait un signe de tête en direction de ma chambre.

**\- C’est... C’est par-là.**

Je cligne des yeux puis tourne la tête vers la porte où j’aperçois mon lit vide.

**\- Tu viens dormir avec moi ?**

Il hoche positivement la tête et je me surprends moi-même de lui avoir demandé ça. On se dirige vers ma chambre, j’arrive de mon côté du lit, vois ma boite et ma lame parterre, je m’empresse de les pousser sous le lit. Je me retourne et regarde August se déshabiller jusqu’à se retrouver en caleçon. Il se retourne, sourire aux lèvres.

**\- T’apprécies le spectacle ?**   
**\- Plutôt oui.**

Il lâche un rire surpris, surement s’attendant à ce que je baisse la tête honteux - c’est ce que j’aurais fait en temps normal.

J’enlève mon t-shirt puis le rejoins sous la couette. J’effleure sa peau avec mon bras puis éteinds la lumière.

**\- C’était bien la soirée chez Matti ?**   
**\- Ouais plutôt cool, mais t’as manqué à pleins de gens.**   
**\- Qui ça ?**   
**\- Matti, Ju, mon frère... et puis moi.**

Je souris dans le noir. Je sens son bras bouger à côté de moi, sa main trouve la mienne, il enlace ses doigts avec les miens.

**\- J’ai vraiment flippé quand tu m’as appelé.**   
**\- Désolé.**   
**\- Qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé ?**

Je soupire longuement puis ferme les yeux.

**\- J’ai flippé.**

Il ne répond rien. Il en attend plus.

**\- Je me suis senti seul, ça arrive quelques fois, comme des crises. J’ai flippé, je t’ai appelé puis t’es venu. C’est tout.**

Il ne dit rien mais je sens ses doigts serrer ma main.

 **\- Merci,** finis-je par lâcher dans un murmure.

Un silence s’installe, je crois qu’il dort mais je le sens remuer, il se tourne vers moi.

**\- Ca te dit de passer ces deux prochains jours à rien foutre tous les deux ? Histoire que tu te sentes un peu moins seul.**

Je regarde son visage dans la pénombre et souris.

**\- Ca me semble être un bon plan.**

Je le vois sourire de toutes ses dents puis fermer les yeux avant de se remettre sur le dos.

**\- Bonne nuit Mika.**   
**\- Bonne nuit Gus.**

4h04 et j’ai l’esprit guéri de tous mes maux.


End file.
